


Bucky Barnes x Reader - Drabbles

by the_girl_without_a_face



Series: BBXR [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), Political Animals, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Drabbles, Bucky x Reader, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I hope, M/M, Marvel Drabbles, Most Of It, Requests, Stucky - Freeform, hopefully some laughs too, in a couple of chapters, short but cute, some angnst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 116
Words: 55,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_without_a_face/pseuds/the_girl_without_a_face
Summary: Short drabbles about Bucky Barnes. Some Sebastian Stan and TJ Hammond.There's literally one chapter rated 'mature'.





	1. Concentrate

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 4. “I need you to stop doing that because it’s really adorable and I’m trying to concentrate.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 4. "I need you to stop doing that because it's really adorable and I'm trying to concentrate."

Whenever Bucky tried to concentrate, he would bite his lower lip. 

Which happened whenever he focused on the newspaper’s crossword.

With his eyebrows furrowed, his lower lip between his teeth and his hand tapping the pen ever so slightly on the paper, he was fucking irresistible.

“Buck?” His eyes instantly traveled to your figure, searching your whole body to make sure you were alright before settling in yours. “I need you to stop doing that because it’s really adorable and I’m trying to concentrate.”

He smirked at you and leaned back on his chair.

“Really, doll?”

“Really, Bucky.”

You really had to concentrate, you were finishing up a report from your last mission. But Bucky’s cute frame wouldn’t let you.

“What do I get if I stop?”

Then he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the table in front of him, making his muscles bulge under his tight shirt.

“You’ll see when I finish here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	2. Say It Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19\. “It’s starting to kind of hurt my heart that you don’t say 'I love you' back.”

You went to a show last night. You screamed and sang at the top of your lungs for more than two hours, jumping and dancing and drinking absolutely nothing of water or any liquid.

So it makes kinda sense that you lost your voice. At least you had Bucky taking care of you. 

You laid on top of comfortable pillows that smelt like Bucky, and were propped up against the headboard in his bed.

Bucky sat by your side, a bowl rested on his legs as he fed you with spoonfuls of a hot soup. He kept making plane and train noises and movements with the spoon before leading it to your mouth, which made you let out a bizarre chuckle without a sound.

He sighed, “I love you,” and a grin made its way to his lips.

As you couldn’t speak, your hand reached out to rest on his cheek, your thumb caressing its stubble gently. 

“You know,” Bucky said, his grin turning into a smirk, feeding you another spoonful, “It’s starting to kind of hurt my heart that you don’t say I love you back.”

Which only served to make you release that strange sound again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	3. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 28\. “I can cook Pizza Rolls and Cup O’ Noodles and that’s about it.”

“I’m hungry.” You gripped Bucky’s arm tighter between your hands and turned to look at him with your best puppy eyes. “Make me food?” 

“I can cook Pizza Rolls and Cup O’ Noodles and that’s about it,” he offered.

“That’s so sad.”

“Okay, so… Pizza?”

“Pizza.”

Bucky stretched out to reach his cellular that rested on the coffee table in front of you. “You know, doll, maybe ‘pizza’ will be our ‘always’.”

You sighed and plopped face down on the couch, so your voice came out muffled, “Why did I ever lent you this book?”

His bad flirting didn’t stop a smile from spreading across your face as you heard him laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	4. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21\. “Stop looking at me like I’m your everything.”

Your eyes focused on him, finally. He was the last person to leave the quinjet, holding his flesh arm with blood on various spots.

You ran to him. “There’s no need to freak out. Everything’s almost healed by now.”

Obviously, Bucky had a healing rate superior thanks to the supersoldier serum, but he wasn’t invincible. And he still needed medical care, which he refused.

Unsurprised, you made him sat down on the bed, removed his heavy gear and grabbed every tool you thought would be useful. There were no major injuries, but he was far from healed. 

As you attended his injuries, you could feel his eyes focused on you, his gaze filled with admiration and love.

Your eyes moved to meet his, only for you to lower your head due to its intensity. “Stop looking at me like I’m your everything.”

“But that’s exactly what you are to me, doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	5. Clingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 35\. “I’m not clingy, I just like being near you all the time.”

“[Y/n]?”

You raised from your crouched position and turned your head to the source of the voice. Bucky stood on the other side of the kitchen, his shoulder’s hunched over, his long hair covering part of his face and his eyes sad. His voice was so quiet.

“Are you tired of me?” 

You blinked. “What?”

“Someone said you’re probably tired of me hanging around you all the time, that it makes me a clingy boyfriend. Are you? Because if you are, I’ll annoy Steve or Sam. I’ll leave you alone.”

His eyes were then focused on the floor.

“No, Bucky,” you cooed, reaching out for him. His hands gripped on yours for dear life. “I’m not tired of you. I love you and I adore having you around.” You intertwined your fingers behind his neck, pressing your chest to his. “And who cares if you’re clingy?”

“I’m not clingy, doll, I just like being near you all the time.”

Seeing how much it got to him that he was, indeed, clingy, you had to ask.

“Who said you’re clingy?”

“Tony.”

“I’m gonna kill him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 32\. “I don’t want to go, your dad doesn’t like me.”

Family reunions were always a good time to introduce your boyfriend. Or not.

Bucky stopped by the car, refusing to get in. “I don’t want to go, doll, your dad doesn’t like me.”

Saying Bucky was nervous was an understatement.

You had to hold back a laugh. “He doesn’t even know you!”

Bucky lowered his head and his voice came out very quietly. “But he knows who the Winter Soldier is.”

You placed your hands on your hips and arched an eyebrow. “So what?” You grabbed his hands on yours. “I know who he is too and I love him regardless.”

He leaned down to fit his lips to yours in a slow kiss.

“Let’s meet your family,” he said when he pulled away, resting his forehead on yours.

“That’s the spirit, Sarge!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	7. Adore You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 49\. “I fucking adore you.”

People always had different opinions and you accepted that.

Unless they put someone else down.

Or, even worse, they put your boyfriend down.

The sweet, caring man that was tortured for years and transformed into a weapon.

So when you hear a stupid asshole saying Bucky is a murderer during a nice walk in the park, you had to stop and turn around to face the man. 

“What did you say?” you hissed. Bucky placed a hand on your arm.

“[Y/n], it’s not worthy.”

Your eyes met your boyfriend’s. “You’re not a murderer and I won’t let him talk about you like that.” You turned your attention back to the man. “Are you stupid? I asked you a question,” you squinted your eyes, “What did you say?” 

“That the Winter Soldier i-“

But, fortunately, he couldn’t finish his sentence. As a matter of fact, he would be doing much talking for the next weeks, since your punch broke his jaw.

“Talk about Bucky like that again and I will end you, do you hear me?”

The man nodded, fear was obvious in his features, and quickly walked away.

Bucky’s strong arms encircled your waist and brought you closer to him, a smile playing on his lips. “I fucking adore you.”

You laugh and it’s the best sound Bucky ever heard in his life.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	8. Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 44\. “You’re dangerously gorgeous, doll.”

Stark’s party always meant nice clothes and drinking. For his birthday party, more formal clothes and more drinking were on the way. More preparation too.

Dress, heels, make-up… Everything that made you spend hours during a could-be-useful day in a room getting ready with Nat and Wanda.

The gossiping made it worth it though.

And the look on Bucky’s face seeing you ready.

You appeared on the living room, make-up ready and hair on your favorite style, your long dress flowing behind you. 

Bucky took a couple of seconds to raise from the bar stool due to him being awestruck by your beauty, with his mouth hanging open and his blue eyes wide.

He shook his head twice and smirked, making his way to you.

Bucky picked up your hand and leaned down to give your knuckles a caste kiss.

“You’re dangerously gorgeous, doll.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” you grinned.

He offered you his arm, which you enlaced with your own.

“You should. You look stunning, [Y/n].”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	9. Sore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 41\. “I don’t deserve you.”

Bucky groaned when he walked through the door to your shared room and you instantly knew something was up.

“Buck? You alright?” you asked from your sitting spot on the end of the bed.

“Yeah, doll,” his smile didn’t reach his eyes before he pecked your lips.

You decided not to push. If there was something you learnt about Bucky Barnes was that he would open up when he was ready. And, though you suspected, you didn’t know how much he loved that you were so patient with him.

When he walked to the bathroom, taking his shirt off in the process, and he groaned again, you knew what was up.

“Are you sore?”

He chuckled lightly. “I don’t get sore, doll. It’s nothing.”

But you saw when he cringed, holding back another groan, as he took his undershirt off. You squinted your eyes at him, “You are sore, Bucky Barnes.”

Then you raise from your spot, setting your book by the table and walked to stand behind him. Bucky’s watchful eyes observed you as your hands moved to touch his wide shoulders. As your thumbs and palms began adding pressure on the worked up muscles, his eyelids fluttered closed in pure pleasure.

“I don’t deserve you, [Y/n],” was the only response you got from him before pulling him to lay on the bed so you could do a better job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	10. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 439\. “I’m bringing coffee.”

You woke up at the sound of your cellphone’s ringtone screaming by your side. You groggily touched the ‘accept’ button and pressed the device against your ear, fighting to keep your eyes open.

“Hello?”

“[Y/n].”

Bucky’s voice sent an electric shiver through your entire body, making you sit up with your eyes shot open.

“Buck?”

“Where are you?”

His voice was deep, full of concern. You looked over to your watch, noticing it marked 2:48 am.

“In my bed,” you replied and heard him let out a sigh of relief. “Bucky, what’s wrong?”

“I just needed to hear your voice, that’s all, doll,” you heard some rustling on his side of the line.

“Bucky?”

No reply.

It had happened before. It wasn’t common, but wasn’t new either. Bucky had a nightmare and needed to hear your voice to know you were fine, to give him some grounding.

“Buck?” You tried again. But then he once again remained silent.

You got up from the bed, pulling a set of comfortable clothes from the wardrobe, already stepping into a pair of boots. “I’m coming over in 5.” You heard the beginning of Bucky’s sentence, telling you there’s was no use of keeping you awake because of his nightmares, but you cut him off.

“Make that 10, I’m bringing coffee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	11. I Ship Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16\. “I ship us.”

“[Y/n]?” Bucky called from the kitchen.

“Yeah?” You replied from the living room area of the Compound.

Your eyes met his confused expression, one hand holding his cellphone and the other pointing at the screen.

“What does ‘ship’ mean?”

You paused. “Ship?”

You were certain Bucky knew what a ship was, but you were a fangirl and knew damn well the other meaning for the word. The problem was: what was on his phone for him to ask you that?

“Yeah, but it’s not the usual meaning. Sam sent me a picture of us and said ‘I ship you two’, but I don’t understand. Ship is a boat, right?”

He got more confused by the second, which meant he got cutter by the same time. You chuckled lightly and explained what ‘ships’ meant.

Bucky scratches the back of his neck.

“In that case, I ship us too, doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	12. I'm Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 51\. I'm Pregnant

You knew Bucky was almost sleeping, laying comfortably on the gigantic bed embracing you in his strong arms.

But that was no excuse to pretend paying attention you tell him how you and Wanda had ran into a girl you hated that afternoon.

“And then she said the Avengers are nothing but a package of destruction, causing more damage than good.”

“’S bad, doll,” Bucky mumbled, his face on the pillow with his eyes closed and your head on his chest, his hands loosely draped around you.

“Bucky, what did I just say?” you smirked, a plan forming in your mischievous mind.

“’S good, doll,” his voice came out even more sleepy, lower. It never failed to send chills up your spine.

You had a feeling he was more aware of his dream than of your words.

“Bucky, I gotta tell you something.” 

He tried to keep his attention on you, but the last mission had been so exhausting and long that it seemed Morpheus himself was singing a lullaby in Bucky’s ear.

“I’m pregnant.”

His eyes shot open, he was completely awake.

“What did you just say?”

Instead of answering, you were laughing so hard you couldn’t breathe. Bucky kept calling you, desperate to be sure if there would be a little Avenger running wild in a few months.

Finally, you managed to keep enough oxygen on your lungs to say, “I was just,” breath, laugh again, “trying to,” breath, “get your,” breath, “your attention.”

And laugher broke out of you again.

It took Bucky a couple of seconds before his deep laugh joined in the calm sounds of your bedroom.

“I’m sorry, doll,” his lips left a kiss on your temple. “Though I wouldn’t really be disappointed if you were.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	13. Drawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 52\. “Is that a drawing of me?”

You were super excited, you had discovered something new about your powers.

You and Wanda were practicing and then suddenly a wave of shocks escaped from your hands. There were no previous thoughts, it just simply happened. 

The Sokovian looked at you, surprise written all over her face, and met the same expression on your face.

“I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Neither did I.”

And there was a person you wanted to show your new abilities: Bucky Barnes.

During this time of the day, he was probably brooding, looking over the window while scribbling something on his notebooks or sketching. Maybe Steve was with him, which would make your job easier, because that something the blonde man needed to know. 

It could help during planning on upcoming missions, attacking the attention of the bad guys to distract them from the civilians. 

You found Bucky on the third window you checked, a pencil and a notebook in his. 

“Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck,” you ran to him and his eyes widened before closing the notebook, not letting you see what was in there. 

“What’s up, doll?”

You told him the experience with your new powers, how surprised you were that you spent your whole life without knowing it existed. 

He clinged to every word that fell from your lips, his once tense posture from when you walked into the room had melted to the ex-assassin resting his elbows on his knees, the notebook still in hands. 

A notebook that had a paper not attached to it inside. A paper that had fallen mid-way off from the notebook.

Your eyes caught the sketch. “Is that a drawing of me?”

His eyes went wide once again and his ears got a light shade of red as he scrambled to hide the drawing in between the pages. 

“No, doll, why would you think that?” he scoffed.

You raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk on your lips.

He sighed and ducked his head, his eyes trained on the floor. “It is.”

You sat by his side, excitement taking over you. “May I see?”

Bucky gulped, but nodded. He offered you his notebook and you soon found the one featuring you. Along with plenty others.

The ex-assassin observed you and you observed them all, awestruck at his firm traces, his technique. You had never seen something he drew before. 

“Bucky, those are amazing,” you managed to say, which only caused his eyes to move to the floor again. He was so scared you’d be mad that you were his muse.

“Can I see more?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	14. Heroic Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not based on a sentence.

“So Steve just called a fight he clearly couldn’t win?” you held your stomach as another fit of laughter exploded through your body.

Bucky sighed, a smile on his plumped lips. “That punk has been doing heroic actions since he was born, even if it made his face all bruised and with a broken nose,” he shook his head. “He was really different physically back then. Now I’m certain that in his free time he hides in alleys to protect women from pervs.”

Neither of you knew how right it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	15. Drunk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 228\. "What did last night mean?"

Bucky knocked on your door and entered your room when he heard you invite him in.

“Oh, hey, Buck,” you blushed deeply upon seeing him.

“Hey, [Y/n],” he said and closed the door with the weight of his body, leaning against it. “Can I talk to you?”

He was as nervous as you, fidgeting wit the doorknob behind him.

You knew what he wanted to talk about. Last night, after a considerable amount of alcohol and Asgardian liquor, the team sat around in the living room, talking and chatting.

Suddenly, your lips grumbled a slow-motioned answer to something Bucky had blurred out. He turned to you and you turned to him, gazes locked.

No one saw it coming. Yes, it was obvious one had feelings for the other, but not one move had been made. Until that moment.

In a split of a second, his hand was on the back of your neck, pulling you towards his muscled chest. His dipped his head so his lips could meet yours in s soft kiss. You immediately kissed him back, regardless of the alcohol in your system.

You shook your head to focus in the moment and try to clear your throat from the lump that formed. “Sure.” You motioned to your bed and you two sat by the end of it, side by side.

Bucky took a deep breath, but seemed at a loss of words, so you took over.

“We were drunk,” you breathed, “You didn’t mean to do it, I get it. Let’s just pretend it never happened and move on,” you offered, your heart stinging with every words that slipped out of your mouth.

“[Y/n], I thought you knew that I can’t get drunk.”

You snapped your head to face him.

“But I completely understand if you wish to pretend it never happened.”

You had never shook your head faster. If it wasn’t for your training, you would probably be dizzy.

“What did last night mean?” you managed to ask.

Maybe it meant nothing and you were overreacting. Bucky might have been a little tipsy after all, maybe he didn’t know he could get drunk, maybe he was being nice to you and pretending to give the option of turning him down instead of being turned down.

You could feel his gaze burning holes in your body.

“Oficialization that we have a crush on each other.”

You blinked, remembering your question from your previous internal doubts.

“And what are we gonna do about it?”

He smirked and shifted, so his body was facing yours, and leaned his face toward yours.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m gonna kiss you one more time. I’d appreciate if you kissed me back again, doll.”

As if he had to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	16. Real Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 227\. “Real talk now, can I kiss you? I haven’t been able to get the idea out of my head recently.”

“Thanks for that, [Y/n], it was amazing,” Steve claimed as gulped the last bits of food from his plate.

“Best mac and cheese I’ve eaten in my life,” Bucky smiled at you.

“When can we get more?” Sam asked.

Bucky looked at him disapprovingly and Steve tapped the back of his head as you chuckled. “There’s more in the kitchen, if you want, Sam.”

He quickly shook his head. “I’m pretty sure that if I eat more, I’ll explode.”

Bucky slapped his hand on his forehead as Steve groaned, both of them very disappointed on his friend’s manners.

“Next time will be for the entire team,” you promised.

Bucky rose from his seat, “As you cooked, we get to clean up.”

The two supersoldiers began grabbing the dishes as Sam took the bowl of reaming food to the kitchen. “Thanks, guys.”

Bucky made your heart flutter with a smile. 

“The least we could do, doll,” were his words before he disappeared into the kitchen after the other two.

Not only two minutes later, Bucky came back. “They shoved me out,” he grumbled, making you laughed.

He plopped down in the chair next to you. “Real talk, can I kiss you? I haven’t been able to get the idea out of my head recently.”

“Hell, yeah.”

Your hands flew to his neck and his to your waist, pulling each other close and closing your eyes. Bucky’s lips ghosted over yours before pressing down. His soft lips are gentle upon yours, his hands roam over your sides as yours tug at his hair. 

Sam and Steve looked at each other, Sam surprised at Bucky for making the first move and Steve couldn’t be happier for his friend. They slowly walked backwards out of the living room, back to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	17. Heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short!Reader needs help.

Being on your period sucked. The pains, the annoyance of the situation… it all sucked.

It majorly sucked when there was no chocolate near you. Or if it was in a shelf too high for you.

Perhaps, with a chair and a stool, you could reach it… In your tiptoes...

“Can you reach that?”

Bucky leaned against the doorway, trying not to laugh at the situation you found yourself in because of your height. Rather, lack thereof.

“Shut up.” Was your brilliant response.

“Ouch, my feelings, [Y/l/n],” he faked hurt and placed a hand over his heart. “You know, if you want help, all you gotta do is ask nicely,” he had a sass in his voice and a lady-killer smirk playing on his lips.

You battered your eyelashes. “Bucky, dear, can you please get the chocolate for me?”

His smile grew wider, “Anything for you, doll.” He reached up and grabbed the box from the top shelf. “Now was that hard?” He asked as he handed it to you.

“Note to self: always have tall friends,” you smirked at him.

“Talking about that, doll, would you like going out with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	18. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I don't like mine, too."

His fingers touch the part of your body that you don’t like and your muscles tense. You never quite showed it to him.

“You okay, [Y/n]?” Bucky asks.

You nod.

“Sure?”

Instead of letting words escape your lips, trying to explain yourself, you show Bucky your scars. Your eyes drop to the floor.

“I don’t like them,” you say quietly and even Bucky wouldn’t have heard if he wasn’t standing right in front of you.

Bucky’s fingertips lift your chin up, coaxing your eyes to meet his. You’re met with all the love he holds for you. Your eyes stayed connected with his as he kissed your scars, inch by inch, his lips gently covering your insecurities with sheer love.

“It’s okay, doll,” he smiles lightly and squeezed your hands gently in his. “I don’t like mine too.”

Bucky takes his shirt off and gestures to his left shoulder, in which you place soft kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	19. Teach Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 15. "Teach me how to play?"

You entered home to the lovely sound of the piano being played. You know the song, it’s the song you’d often catch him playing and, when there’s no piano around, whistling.

Of course he heard when you close the door and enter the living room, a smile plastered on your face.

Bucky’s fingers pressed the keys, producing beautiful notes to echo through the room.

You took off your shoes and placed your belongings in a coffee table near you before walking quietly toward him. You slowly leaned against the piano, propping up your elbows to watch him. 

He looked up to you, the smile sketched on his face made you slightly out of breath.

He gestured his head to the space beside him, asking you to seat on the comfortable leather seat with him. You didn’t hesitate before eagerly doing so.

He nudged you softly with his elbow and threw a lopsided grin, greeting you. Your head came to rest on his shoulder, his rhythm never faltering.

Your fingers lightly traced his spine, which made his fingers slip a couple of notes. The digits rose at a slow speed from his hips to caress his hair. Bucky swallowed thickly. A hum escape his lips and his eyes blinked rapidly a few times, his tongue wetted his lips before he pressed it between his teeth.

Your hand found the back of his neck and started caressing his long hair from its base down.

His own hands were coming to the end of the ever so beautifully played song, the last note hanging in the air for a few seconds longer than the others.

When silence overcame the room, he turned to you, placing his hand on your thigh and partially turning to face you, a smile still on his lips. “Hello, doll.”

“Hey.”

His lips brushed yours. “How was your day?”

Your free hand went up so both of them were locked in his strands, while he his warm his on your waist and the metal one on your thigh.

“As usual. But I loved coming home to this great melody you produced, Bucky.”

He smirked before his lips met yours. “Glad you did, doll.”

You kissed him again before pulling away with your lower lip between your teeth.

“What is it?” Bucky asked, concerned.

You eyed the piano. “Teach me how to play?”

Bucky’s smile was one of the brightest you had ever seen.

“Of course.”

Then he gently took your hands and spent hours teaching you play the piano, all in the midst of laugher and kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	20. Night Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 456. "If you don’t want me to bust your window, I suggest you answer the phone. Now."

Your finger rapped the button on your laptop to send you to the next episode of the new show you decided to binge watch.

The last episode ended in a cliff-hanger and you demanded answers.

How unfortunate you were that it was the season finale of a show that would only come back in six months.

Your mouth fell agape as you gripped the sides of the laptop, aggressively but still careful (these things are expensive after all). “I need more,” you whispered, as if talking to Netflix would help your situation.

Suddenly, your phone vibrated, signaling a new message. Your eyes widened as you saw the number of missed calls and messages from a certain ex-assassin. The most recent read: “If you don’t want me to bust your window, I suggest you answer the phone. Now.”

“What the actual,” you started as you rose from your bed and made our way to the window, your trained eyes quickly found a silhouette that took camouflage behind a tree. His deep eyes were focused on your figure, his hair hung loose, framing his face. The leather jacket hugged his muscles tightly and he wore a glove over his left hand.

You accepted his call.

“Yes?”

“Are you hurt?”

You scrunched your eyebrows. “Why would I-”

His voice was filled with concern. “Are you?”

“No,” you shook your head and quickly added, “Why would you think that? You know what, c’mon in.”

You darted to the front door, swinging it open and revealing Bucky Barnes.

His hands gripped your shoulders and his eyes scanned your body.

“Bucky?”

His hands fell to his sides, placing the knife you didn’t even notice back to its strap.

“You haven’t answered me all day,” his eyes scanned the room. “I got worried. Care to explain?”

You crossed your arms over your chest.

“It’s a new show I started watching,” you explained. Then your eyes went wide,” Bucky?”

He turned to you, “Yes, doll?” And his own eyes went wide upon seeing your wicked expression, “Uh-oh.”

“Bucky, Bucky, Bucky,” you sang and gripped his arm, pulling him to your bed.

“[Y/n], [], [],” he said slowly, still careful to ask what you were up to.

“This show is really good, you know?” you started and proceeded when he nodded, “I think you’ll like it,” your eyelashes battered, a soft smile on your face, your cutest expression on. You had to use all of your skills.

“Do you want to watch it now?” he chuckled, his hands already undoing the straps of his gear. He had more comfortable clothes at your house anyway.

You grinned and kissed his cheek. Bucky smiled as he saw your happiness.

“That’s exactly why I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	21. Junk Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve sees you eating unhealthy food and tries to get your ass to train super early. But you have a protective boyfriend to take care of you.

You had just entered the room to witness a more-common-than-not discussion between the Avengers. Apparently, Natasha claimed Game of Thrones was the best show, Clint supporting her, while Wanda preferred Friends, Bruce said it was House MD. Steve watched the discussion intently while Bucky read a book in a corner.

You sucked the last bits of your drink, sounding a loud screech to echo in the room.

Steve glared at the cup in your hand. A McDonald's cup with not a healthy drink filling it. Or in that case, emptying it.

"Is that junk food?"

"No, that's a drink."

"From a junk food restaurant?"

"Yes. But that's only a drink."

"You're scheduled for double training for the next two weeks. It stars sooner, but I'll go with you. be ready to leave at 4:30 am."

"No way, Steve. This is just a drink."

"I'll wake you up."

"I'll help. You must be a sight in the morning, [Y/l/n]."

"I'd like to see you try."

It wasn't that you stronger than Steve. No, you weren't. He had that goddamn serum in his veins. And Tony had a metal suit.

But you had something they didn't and, even better, didn't expect.

You had Bucky Barnes.

Steve was the only one that knew about your relationship with the Winter Soldier, but he had no idea Bucky slept with you. He'd freak out at that, so it was a well-maintained secret. Wanda and Natasha knew, but they thought it was because you helped him sleep. You never lied to them, you just omitted the fact that things more romantic-like happened.

Bucky sat on the other side of the room, a book in hands and his eyes focused on Tony. The billionaire would be dead already Tony if looks could kill so because of his commentary about your appearance in the morning.

He tried to control his jealousy, but some commentaries did put him on edge.

Pietro did it worse though, as he would always call you 'princeza'.

In the morning, 4:30 am sharp, there was a knock on your door.

You cracked an eye open and pulled the blanket up to your head. As Bucky was snuggled into you, he got completely covered as well. His left arm flexed, sending shivers through your stomach since it was resting there. Bucky was awake and ready for a fight, especially if it meant protecting you.

The duo knocked once again. "[Y/n], wake up. Training for you today, miss." Why Steve had to sound so much like a father?

"Soon, please, I want to go back to bed," of course Tony was with him.

No answer, but they knocked another three times.

You thought you were safe and closed your eyes, only to snap them open when you heard a click on the lock. "Nice, Cap."

Steve had seriously just picked on your lock?

The door flew open and light poured in, which allowed them to see the bed.

Yes, he had.

"Jesus, with how many pillows she sleeps with?" you heard Tony asking, his footsteps as careful as his voice: not-caring mood. He indeed came with the suit as Steve came with his shield. You heard the vibranium echo his voice again. He had placed the shield in a more protective way in front of himself.

"[Y/n]? C'mon, it's time."

"Can I play some music?"

"Do you want her to kill you or just torture you?"

"Neither."

"Then no music."

Throughout the conversation, they both took steps nearing your bed.

"You gotta lve more, Cap."

Stark was just about to press a button in his suit when a metal arm came from under the covers and held back his hand.

Tony's eyes were wide. "I didn't know she had a metal arm."

"Buck?" Steve called his friend.

Bucky pushed the covers down just enough to free his eyes and glare at Tony. The little light made his face look like he was the Winter Soldier all over again. "No music."

"But she's gotta train. It's the price for eating junk food," Steve said, lowering his shield a bit.

Bucky rolled his eyes and sat up properly, you laying by his side. "You ate half a pizza last week, Stevie. And there was no extra training for you," he pumped his eyebrows once.

"There were extra laps-"

"For the red velvet cake from that Brooklyn store. Don't try and fool me, Rogers."

"Fine," Steve sighed. He looked at you, "You're free this morning. But if the fact that you ate McDonald's comes to my knowledge, you will do the extra training."

"Ay ay, Captain."

You could have been more understandable if a yawn hadn't left you mouth as you spoke.

Tony was still in shock upon seeing the Winter Soldier sharing a bed with you.

"That's been happening under my roof for how long?"

"Since you don't know, I see no reason to feed you his precious piece of information," you smirked at the Coke can. "Now, sleeping sounds better than talking to you. We'll catch up later, guys. Goodnight."

And then you made yourself comfortable in the pillow again.

Tony yawned. "I agree. See ya, lovebirds," he greeted over his shoulder while walking out.

"Don't think you two are off the hook. We'll talk about this latter," Steve called and closed the door behind him.

"Now, where were we?"

"Sleeping."

"Damn right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	22. Sad Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. “When you’re sad, I’m sad, and then we’re all sad.”

“No, no, nannaninanope, no way, not even in hell, absolutely not.,” he shook his head vehemently.

“Why can’t we watch a movie I like so much?” You all but whined.

Bucky scoffed, “Because the last time we watched said movie, you cried for hours.”

You rolled your eyes. “So what?”

“You were sad,” he began, his hands caressed your shoulders softly, “And when you’re sad, I’m sad and then we’re all sad.”

You bursted out laughing, completely unable to keep a straight face after Bucky’s explanation.

“I’m serious, doll, I worry about you a lot. And I hate seeing you sad,” Bucky said, buried his face on the crook of your neck.

“Tell you what: we’ll watch it, because I love the movie and I have a supersoldier boyfriend to cheer me up afterwards.”

His lopsided grin took over and he brushed his lips over yours.

“That you got right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	23. Want Some?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream can be difficult.

You were fighting with the ice cream, trying to pour yourself some of it. You willed the frozen desert to move with your furrowed brows and tongue showing from between your teeth.

Bucky entered the room to see your struggle.

"Want some help?"

"No, thank you."

You were a capable person, you could do this.

"Want some?" You asked, gesturing to the ice cream that had obeyed your strength.

"No, thank you."

You eyed him. "I won't share mine with you."

He faked hurt by scoffing and placing a hand over his heart. "I thought you loved me."

"You know I do," you squinted your eyes at him, "But we're talking about food here."

He laughed. "Fair enough, I'll get a bowl when you finish your fight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	24. Then Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Well if that’s how you feel, then leave.”

“I’m telling you: Anakin Skywalker would have been a wonderful father, regardless if he fell to the Dark Side or not. Vader as a father would have been amazing.”

“No way,” Sam disagreed, “Anakin would have rage attacks. As Darth Vader, he would play with them more than if he was a Jedi.”

“If he were a father on the Dark Side, he would teach Leia and Luke the principles of it!”

“And what is the problem with that?” Sam asked with a serious face.

“There is none!”

You and Sam looked at each other for a second and then bursted out laughing.

You were laughing so hard you actually fell from your chair and onto the marble floor, which only prompted you to laugh harder.

Concerned with the sudden noise, Bucky came into the kitchen. He hurried to your side when he saw you on the ground.

“Are you okay, doll?”

Worry was evident in his eyes when they settled on you, but he was glaring when he looked at Sam. This quickly made Sam shut up.

“Yeah, Buck. We were only discussing Star Wars theories and I fell.”

He encircled his arms around your frame and raised you so you could stand on your feet. His hands roamed around your sides, trying to find any sore spot, any injury you yet hadn’t noticed you may had.

As you weren’t hurt, you saw an open opportunity to kiss your boyfriend as he was slightly leaned down.

“Ah, c’mon!” Sam whined.

Bucky pulled away.

“Well if that’s how you feel, then leave.”

And then his lips encountered your again.

“Give me a break,” Sam grumbled, exiting the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	25. Ticklish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 11. “Good to know that you’re so ticklish.”

You stood in front of your wardrobe, contemplating on which clothes to wear.

“Good morning,” you greeted Bucky. You saw his figure reflected through the mirror in front of you, still in his sweatpants. His eyes were sleepy and his hair was a mess.

“Good morning,” his smile was lazy before he kissed you.

He may have faced the harsh light of the bathroom and brushed his teeth, but he was ready to fall asleep again.

The tips of his fingers brushed on your side lightly. You jumped away while simultaneously letting out a squeak.

“I’m sorry, doll!”

Bucky thought he hurt you somehow, but your skin wasn’t red or anything.

“It didn’t hurt me, Bucky,” you appeased his mind and wrapped your arms around his neck.

The supersoldier just had to brush his fingers on your side again. And you had the same reaction.

Bucky grinned widely and his eyebrows went up when he realized what was happening.

“Good to know that you’re so ticklish.”

“Bucky, no,” you warned, your hands in front of you. He took a step closer and you took one back.

“C’mon, doll. I just wanna hug you,” another step. Hug yeah right.

“Stay away.” Another step back.

“A hug?”

“Bucky, not even one step more.”

Which he obviously took.

And you took off running, Bucky hot on your heels.

Let’s just say it was a good thing no one was around to see two semi-naked figures running around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	26. Solo Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 1. “I’m personally offended that you accepted that solo mission when you knew that you’d be away from me for four months.”

You entered your room to find your boyfriend lying on the bed. Well, half lying and half sitting. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and he gave you a lopsided grin once his eyes set upon your figure.

“How was your day?” Bucky asked.

You smiled as you raised the dark blue folder in your hands. Bucky’s smile was even brighter, for he knew how excited you were every time you were designated for a mission. You enjoyed them so much; the thrill, the adrenaline made you feel alive.

He extended his arm and you happily jumped on the bed and laid by his side with your head on his chest. You handed him the folder and he eagerly opened it, wanting to read the details of the mission.

Suddenly, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips became a thin line and he looked at you. “I’m personally offended that you accepted that solo mission when you knew that you’d be away from me for four months.”

You pecked his cheek.

“That’s why I asked for you to come with me,” you explained and his grin slowly took place once again. “Fury’s gonna talk to you tomorrow. I brought the folder with not updated information for us to review it together and prepare.” You pointed to a certain line in the paper, “See here where it says one agent? Make it two.”

His eyes never left your face. He leaned into you, threw the folder to the side and talked lowly as his lips brushed against yours.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	27. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 25. "OH MY GOD. Did you really just smile?”

“If I tell you a joke and you laugh, you have to go on a date with me.”

That was the deal. Simple right? Except you had another bet with Sam that you had to ask Bucky out first or pay 10 dollars to him.

You nod. Keeping your face shouldn’t be a difficult task, as you were a SHIELD agent. Boy, how wrong you were.

Bucky smiles. “Two whales walk into a bar. The first one says ‘Eoooooooooooohaaaaahhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmuuuuuuuuuaaaaaooooaaaaaaauuuuuu.’”

Bucky’s face while doing the whale sounds was so adorable you could actually smile right then. But you had a bet. Besides, you were stronger than that with your facial expressions. Right? Or so you thought.

“The second whale turns to the first and says, “Frank, what is wrong with you?’”

You tried, you actually did.

But the laughter came out of your mouth without permission.

Bucky smiled, his eyes shone. He seemed so happy.

You even forgot why you couldn’t say yes to a date with Bucky first.

“OH MY GOD. Did you really just smile?”

“In my defence, that was the worst joke I’ve ever heard.”

“You laughed. Not even smiled, I should get a double date because of that,” Bucky licked his lips.

You arched an eyebrow. “If you behave, perhaps even more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	28. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 53. "I'll always be here for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day deserves some Bucky fluff, right?

You heard a soft knock on your door. Bucky was afraid you were sleeping already and the last thing he wanted was wake you up.

“Come in.”

There was no way you were moving from the perfect position you found under the comforters.

The doorknob turned and Bucky’s head surged from a thin opening.

His eyes were scared and frantic, eyebrows scrunched together, long hair on his face and his shoulders slumped down, his whole body tense. You didn’t need further explanation, he had had a nightmare.

You signalized for him to come to your bed, which he didn’t hesitate, before scooting over.

There was no way you’d move unless you had to do something for Bucky. This man had already suffered enough and deserved every single drop of care in the world.

You scooted over so he could lay down beside you and covered him with your comforter. Both of your heads on your pillow, noses only inches apart, knees touching. One of your hand between his. You ran your free fingers through his long hair, brushing the strands from the left side behind his ear, freeing his handsome face. His eyes met yours and they shone with gratitude and love.

One of his hands still clasped yours, he brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on your palm before resting them on the mattress between you again.

"I don't deserve you."

You shook your head and some of your hair fell to your face. Bucky placed the fallen strands behind your ear with his free hand, brushing the tips of his fingers in your cheek down to your neck, where he kept his hand to caress the skin there.

You smiled and he couldn’t help but reciprocate. "You know you can always come to me when you need. I'll always be here for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	29. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 3. “You’re a fucking child.” “I simply suggested that we should go splash in the puddles outside, damn.”

"It's raining."

You looked at the window. "Yes, it is, Bucky." You raised your arms above your head, stretching. "Doesn't it make you want to take a nap?"

"Actually, we should go splash in the puddles outside."

You chuckled. But the look on his face was serious and you realized he wasn't joking.

"You're a fucking child."

He mocked hurt by gaping his mouth, widening his eyes and placing a hand over his heart. "I simply suggested that we should go splash in the puddles outside, damn."

"You are almost one hundred years old and you act as if you're twelve."

"Rude."

He turned to the window again, seemingly deep in thought.

Suddenly, the idea had intrigued you. 

"We really should go splash in the puddles," you said. 

"You're a fucking child," he teased, but got up nonetheless and offered his hand to you. You took it and the two of you made your way to the rainy outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	30. Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 7. “You look guilty. What did you do?”

You knew it the second you entered the apartment and laid your eyes on him. His facial expression was calm and his muscles were relaxed, but it was all forced. He was putting up a show and, after a few months of dating and living together, you saw right through him. His hands, usually so precise and firm, shook the slightest bit. His eyes darted to random spaces, though he tried to keep them on you. Bucky usually had no problem lying, except when it was to you. Or Steve.

You squinted your eyes at him, his face stretched in a dazzling smile upon seeing you.

“You look guilty. What did you do?”

Bucky scoffed. “What? You just got here, I didn’t do anything.”

You raised an eyebrow, “You lied like that as the Winter Soldier? Because seriously, that’s just sad.”

He pondered for a few seconds. “I didn’t talk during missions.”

“Ha! So you admit you’re lying!”

“I’m not!”

“James Buchanan Barnes, I know that look.”

He sighed and looked down. “I ate the cookies,” he murmured.

“You ate the cookies?”

“I ate the cookies.”

You already expected that, which was the reason you made three recipes: two for Bucky and one for Nat’s birthday.

You visibly relaxed. “It’s okay, Buck,” you said as you made your way to the kitchen’s far left cabinet, Bucky hot on your heels. “I made more.” Except he ate those too. There even wasn’t bran in the plate. There was no plate.

“I ate all the cookies, doll,” Bucky murmured when your mouth fell agape.

“I noticed that, Buck.”

“I’m so sorry, [Y/n].”

“They were for Nat’s birthday,” you said quietly, still awestruck. He managed to eat

A glance at his pained, guilty expression made you feel bad for him.

You reached out to hug him. “It’s okay, Buck. Really,” you repeated.

“If it helps in anything, they were delicious,” he said against your hair, his arms around you.

“Thanks. But you’re helping me cook more.”

He saluted you, a smirk on his lips. “Yes, ma’am!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	31. Player 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 23. “C'mon, I need a Player 2.”

"Whatcha doin’, doll?” Bucky asked.

That Brooklyn accent never failed to make your heart skip. Not even once. Which even made you press the wrong button in the controller and die in your videogame.

“Playing some difficult as shit game,” you said. And then had an idea. You pointed to the seat beside you. “Sit here.”

Bucky did. “Why?”

“C’mon, I need a Played 2.”

“But I don’t know how to play.”

“I’ll teach you.”

Let’s just say that the metal arm managed to break more controllers than kill bots in the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	32. Sad Beeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 175. “Help me, the computer’s making sad beeps again. Make it happy, please.”

You entered the living room with a bowl of crackers to see Bucky on the couch. His eyebrows were furrowed together and his lips formed a thin line, his his eyes concentrated.

“Hey, Buck,” you chipped, plopping down next to him.

“Hey.” His computer beeped. “Oh no, not again,” he sighed, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back.

“Bucky?”

He turned to you. “Help me, the computer’s making sad beeps again. Make it happy, please.”

You reached out and turned the laptop to you, quickly finding the problem.

“It’s easy, okay? You just gotta-”

And then the screen went black.

“Oh my God, I killed it,” Bucky mumbled, his fingers brushing his long hair back. “It’s dead. I killed the computer.”

Your hands grabbed his, trying to calm him down.

“It’s not dead, it’s sleeping. You gotta give it battery and he’ll live, okay?” You raised from the couch, grabbed the charger, plugged in on a wall socket and on the computer. You stood behind him, your elbows propped by the couch as your hands motioned to make your explanations easier for him. “See? You just connect it like that and he’ll live.”

A couple of seconds after your phrase, the screen was bright again.

Bucky was awestruck. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. Adorable. “It’s alive.”

You chuckled, leaned down to press a kiss on his cheek, ruffled his hair and escalated the back of the couch to plop down beside him once again.

“Netflix?” he offered.

“Yep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	33. Puppy Dog Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 2. “No, no. Not the puppy dog eyes, don’t you fucking dare. Dammit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely reviews!  
> PS. I'd be soper happy if you guys requested anything you want, from any character Seb played or himself.  
> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> [REQUESTS](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/post/157379448921/help-me)

“[Y/n], doll!” Bucky singing your name plus his gallant smile once he found you on the couch were enough to make you suspicious.

You lowered your book so he could only see your narrowed eyes. “What do you want, Barnes?”

“Oh, c’mon, doll, don’t look at me like that,” he all but whined. You marked the book and laid it on the coffee table.

“Don’t pretend you’re not here to ask me for something.” He opened his mouth to respond, but you were quicker to continue. “And don’t say it’s nothing. You know the meaning of the word ‘subtle’ as well as Steve.”

“Thanks!” The blond supersoldier yelled from the kitchen.

“This is terrible, Steve!” Bucky answered.

“Hey!”

“Anyway, doll,” he sat beside you and grabbed your hands gently before pressing a caste kiss in each, “All I came here for was a minor, tiny, innocent favor from my favorite person in the world.”

“Hey!” Steve yelled again.

“You two share the first spot!”

It took a few seconds, but the answer eventually came. “Okay!”

“Now shut up, punk, I’m trying something here,” Bucky shouted then turned back to you.

You arched an eyebrow. “And what would that be?”

He brought your hands nearer his face and rested his chin on them, while still holding them with his own.

“You see, you make those delicious cak-“

“You’re asking me to cook for you?”

“Only if you want to feed your boyfriend and your friend.”

“But I’m so comfortable here.”

And you indeed were. Laying on the couch, binge watching a new show, with chocolate right next to you, wrapped in a cozy comforter and your favorite hoodie, the hood pulled up.

But then Bucky gave you that face.

“No, no. Not the puppy dog eyes, don’t you fucking dare. Dammit.”

You tried to avoid you gaze from falling over him, but there was no way to pull away from him. Not that you really wanted to.

You had no choice but to raise and make his favorite cake, with Bucky grinning beautifully. At least he and Steve kept you company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	34. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: 205. “Yeah, last night you were so drunk you started crying about how beautiful a dog wearing a bandana was.” and 48. “You’re a very different drunk than I thought you’d be.”

You groaned as you slumped on a chair, the brightness of the kitchen forcing your hand to cover your eyes.

“You alright there, [Y/n]?” Sam asked. He would be sweet caring about you, if he didn’t talk so loudly.

You hummed and gave him a thumbs up.

“Jesus, [Y/n], what happened to you?” Steve asked, entering the kitchen, his voice in a way lower volume than Birdman number two.

You perked up, actually just dropped the hand from your face to free your eyes, because you knew who was most likely behind Captain America: Bucky Barnes.

And undeniably side by side with Steve was the tall man with long hair and bright eyes that made your heart flutter with a look and a small smile. Just like he was doing now.

“I think she’s hammered, pal,” Bucky quietly said, taking you in with his focused gaze. Shoulders slumped down, messy hair, smeared make up, shadows under your eyes, large shorts and a baggy old shirt from Steve.

You could only imagine what you looked like at that moment. If you were near as bad as you felt, you had just boomed any chance you had with Bucky. You hid your face in your hands again, your elbows resting on the table.

You heard movement near you and a strong, gentle hand on your shoulder. Bucky leaned down, his face inches from yours. “Coffee will help, can I get you some?” he asked, his voice just above a whisper. His eyebrows were crunched together in concern, his fingers squeezed your shoulder lightly. His eyes consumed you, care and worry sketched all over them.

Not trusting your voice with Bucky’s face so close to yours, all you managed to do was nod.

Steve closed the windows and lowered the curtains before turning off almost all the lights in the kitchen. He swiftly made his way out, nodding at Bucky and throwing you a smile, Sam right after him.

The strong smell of coffee made you feel slightly better. Bucky sat a mug in front of you before placing himself on a chair by your side. You thanked him quietly, took a sip and your eyes opened wide. “How do you know I liked coffee like that?”

He shrugged, taking a sip from his own mug. The real question was: what Bucky didn’t know about you? He was quiet and reserved, but he harbored a crush for you since the moment you met.

Once you finished, he placed two Aspirin and a glass of water on the table. You gulped them down and rested your head on the marble surface.

Bucky touched his fingers to your forehead, brushing some hair behind your ear. He arched his eyebrows at you, silently asking if you felt any better.

“Just don’t let me drink ever again.”

He chuckled at your mumbled words. “Once it goes away, I bet you won’t repeat that. Besides, you were really a sight yesterday night, [Y/n]. “You’re a very different drunk than I thought you’d be.”

It was your turn to arch eyebrows, blushing furiously.

“Yeah, last night you were so drunk you started crying about how beautiful a dog wearing a bandana was.”

You groaned and buried your head on your arms.

“Don’t worry, doll. You were really cute. When you fell asleep in my arms was the best part of the night,” he said and when you looked at him through your eyelashes, he stammered. “I mean, I could help you, you know? I was able to make sure you wouldn’t fall and hurt yourself. ,” he blurred out, but shook his head and tried again. “I care about you because we’re teammates and I don’t want to get hurt.”

He continued, talking how he carried you back home and to your bed, removed your heels and waited outside the room for Wanda to change your clothes. He said it wasn’t easy to carry you, but repeatedly reassured that it wasn’t because of your weight, it was because of your short dress; how the last thing he wanted was to make you indecent in front of pervert men at the bar.

You laughed at Bucky and blushed at the mess he had made for himself. “Thank you for taking care of me, Buck. I really appreciate it.”

Your lips pecked his cheek, the stubble tickling your smooth skin.

“Oh, you think I’m done?” he asked, suddenly confident of himself. That’s how gone for you he was, a simple kiss on his cheek sent him flying in the clouds. “I’m not leaving your side until your 100% recovered, doll.”

“It’s just a hangover, Bucky, no need to worry.”

He raised from his seat and placed a hand between your shoulders. You leaned against his chest, the warmth irradiating from him soothing you, his smell bringing you comfort somehow. “But I do worry about you, [Y/n]. Actually, “I’m not leaving your side until you can stand in a room with lights or you shove me out.”

And then he swiftly swung you into his arms, one arm under your knees and the other on your back. You yelped and snaked your hands around his neck, his strong chest was more comfortable than any mattress could ever be. You rested your forehead to his neck, his smell clinging to all your senses all over again, making you dizzy,

He exited the kitchen and made his way to your room. “More than as teammate?” your raised your eyebrows. He felt your smile on his skin, which urged his own lips to stretch.

“Yes, [Y/n], more than as a teammate,” he chuckled. “I hope you don’t mind that.”

He placed you on the bed, not bothering to turn the lights on when he entered the room, knowing it wouldn’t make you feel good.

“Not at all.”

He placed a soft kiss on your temple. “Great. Then let me know when you’re feeling better, I have something to ask you. For now, is there anything you want?”

“Stay with me?”

“Of course, doll,” he smiled gently at you, then he climbed on the bed with you and wrapped his arms around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	35. Dumb Cute Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 21. "Fuck you and you dumb cute face."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some swearing (one word one time), so be warned.

"You have got to be kidding me," you said.

Bucky stood at the doorway of your shared apartment, carrying Steve with an arm around the blond man'a torso. Steve's arm was slumped around Bucky's neck while the hung loose by his side. His closed eyes and his head tilted back, his legs were jelly and drool was about to fall from his mouth.

Bucky cringed lightly while smiling. "[Y/n]," he sang and you eyed him suspiciously, "Can Steve spend the night here?"

"Fuck you and your dumb cute face." You pinched the bridge of your nose between your thumb and index finger. "Go," you sighed and stepped aside, letting the supersoldiers in.

"You love my cute face, doll, and you know it," he smirked and pecked your cheek.

Bucky dragged Steve, who stumbled the entire way, to the couch. You placed a pillow for the blond's head. Bucky lowered Steve to the cushions, took a step back, pressed his flesh hand to the Steve's forehead, nodding when he was sure there was no favor. Old habits die hard. You laid a blanket on top of him while Bucky took his boots off.

"Care to explain what happened? "

"Apparently Thor's Asgardian alcohol can get past the serum if Steve drinks hard and fast enough."

Bucky's arms circled your frame.

"You were eating shawarma, Steve claimed it to be good. We didn't even ordered it, because Bruce and Thor were there. Thor offered alcohol in celebration for something he claimed a "reunion", no matter we saw each other yesterday. Bruce left and Steve started downing shots, and soon was drunk. Jane called Thor and he left too. I had to drag that punk's ass here, since it was closer."

You chuckled, wrapping your arms around his neck. "It's okay. I doubt he'll take long to sober up."

"He probably won't even have a hangover," Bucky commented.

"Did you drink?" you asked.

He chuckled and kissed your forehead. "Not enough to be like Steve. That punk will hear it when he wakes up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	36. Scratch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get injured in a mission, but you don't lose the Sass

“You promised not a scratch,” Bucky growled as he pressed his hands to the wound in your torso.

You hissed, which earned you a concerned look from him. “Technically, this isn’t a scratch.”

He rolled his eyes, “You’re crazy, doll,” his fingers brushed some of your wild strand of hair back.

“Yes, but I’m your crazy,” you winked at him.

“The best part is that I know you’re no delirious,” he chuckled lightly, his eyebrows still scrunched together. He was worried about you, but he didn’t want you to worry because that would definitely not be good for you in that state. “Hey, Steve,” he said into his earpiece, “[Y/l/n] is down. I’m taking her back to the quinjet.”

“Copy that, Buck. Is she alright?”

“Shot in the torso, nothing major though,” Bucky responded. He wrapped his jacket around you, pressing on the wound. “I’m gonna pick you up, okay?”

You nodded and braced yourself for the pain, which was barely felt due to Bucky’s gentleness. He quickly started running.

“Take care of her, Barnes,” Wanda said, her voice tense.

“Yeah, movie night tonight,” Nat seemed calm, but she was worried about you.

Bucky ran up the ramp of the quinjet and laid you on the stretcher.

You pressed your hand on your earpiece. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world, guys.”

“Now, let’s get that taken care of. You got a movie to watch tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	37. Read It, Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing a smut fic to each other and reading it to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I must say this is my very first smut, so some feedback would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Warnings: smut, oral sex.

“Hey, doll?” Bucky calls as he walks to the couch and plops down next to you, his muscular arm around your frame and pulling you closer to him. You close your book and look at the object in his hands: your notebook. Your smut notebook. 

Your eyes open wide. “Where did you get that?”

“I was in my bag and I’ve never see it,” he shrugs. Then looks at you, his pupils blown and licks his lips slowly. “There are some pretty interesting things here, doll.”

“You think?”

His left hand comes to your waist. His fingers caress you through your clothing, but not even the fabric can keep the cold sensation from you. 

“Mmhm,” Bucky nods. He dips his head to bury his face in your neck. His hot breath sends shivers all over your body and you let out a sigh. He places an open-mouthed kiss on the sensitive skin behind your left ear. “In fact,” his voice is low and husky, your stomach flips at the sound, “If you want,” he kisses your jaw, “We can,” he kisses the top of your neck, “Try some things,” he kisses your throat, “You wrote,” then he kisses your right shoulder. His lips decent in a wet trail to the valley between your breasts. 

You hiss as his hot tongue darts out to lick a firm trail on your right breast, damn too near your nipple, but purposely keeping his distance from it. Only to drive you crazy.

“I’d love that.”

It is all you had to say before his hands travel through your body, an arm around your back and the other behind your knees. Bucky raises from the couch, a grin on his lips. You smile back and wrap your arms around his neck. He walks soundly to the bedroom, where he stops at the center and sets you down, and not letting go of you. Bucky clings to your waist, not letting your body away more than the necessary for you to talk looking into each other’s eyes. He extends his hand, asking for your notebook. You place it on his open palm. 

Bucky opens the notebook, but you take it back before he can start reading. 

“I’ll choose.” 

He grins, his other arm circling your waist again, “Please do, doll.”

You don’t hesitate. You know exactly which smutty fanfic you want to become real.

You take your time to find the right page though, your fingers lingering on each page you touch, your tongue licking your lips that were partly open. When Bucky’s own tongue wets his lips, your knee creeps up, touching the inside of his thighs. 

Bucky closes his eyes and inhales sharply. He growls, “[Y/n], have your found the page yet?”

“Humm,” you touch your fingertips with your tongue and flip to the next page, his pupils covers almost all the blue of his irises. “Here,” you hand it to him.

He detangles one hand from you, takes the notebook and reads. “He lays me down on the bed, my head rests on his pillow as he slowly removes my clothes.” Bucky smiles at you and, even though your cheeks have a little blush from the situation, you smile back. He places the notebook on the headboard.

“I have my instructions, doll. Now relax.”

Bucky gently pushes your back until your knees hit the mattress. With both hands on your back, Buck helps you lay down. He places his pillow under your head. His palms roam your skin from your jaw down your waist until he reaches your ankles, where he rests his left hand as the other reaches for the book. You sigh happily. Perhaps this wouldn’t be as uncomfortable as you initially thought.

He removes your shoes and socks, giving each foot a quick rub before setting them on the mattress again. His hands inch up to the hem of your pants, where he works on the button and slid it down your legs, his lips breathing a hot line right after his metal hand. 

Bucky is on top of you, shirtless now, with his hands – cold and warm - pushing your shirt up. The sudden and constant difference of temperature draw a moan from your mouth. He uses the strong muscles in his arms to lower his torso to breathe a chuckle in your unclad lower stomach. He rises and continues his work, your raise your arms to help him. 

As your bra has a frontal clasp, there is no problem. He takes if off you and tosses it over his shoulder. Bucky caresses your breasts with his fingers, his thumbs quickly massaging your hard nipples and you squirm for a moment. Once again, his palms traces your body from top to bottom, but this time, his mouth places open-mouthed kisses right after his hands. Your eyes close and you sigh again.

He reads, “Once his steel eyes focused on my naked body, his hands separate my legs and he plays like only he knows with my pussy. Doll, prepare yourself.”

You don’t have time to before he lowers himself to your center, depart your thighs with his hands, placing them on his shoulders, your knees lightly bent, and his teeth graze over your core before nipping at them. His hands stroke your smooth skin wherever it can find. He doesn’t warn you before his tongue licks a thick stripe from your opening to your clit. 

His long hair tickles your lower stomach, goosebumps tingling all over your body. His tongue starts bouncing your clit, his tongue playing with it. 

Your back arches and your hands grab a hold of the sheets. 

“Bucky,” you whimper, breathing hard, eyes closing.

His mouth parts from you so he could say, “Read something, doll.”

You scramble through the sheets to found the notebook, opening it at a random page with a yellow sticker (which were your favorites).

“His thumb goes up to my breast,” you wheeze, “his thumb finding the swollen nipple almost instantly. He keeps sucking and using his tongue on my bundle of nerves.”

His warm hand does as told, making you mumble. “James.”

He groans, “Doll, your time to read.”

“What?”

Bucky reaches into the drawer in his nightstand and takes a leather-covered notebook from it. He arches one eyebrow while a sly smile dances on his lips, “You think you’re the only one who writes?”

You hurriedly get it from his hands and open. Your eyes widen. You thought you wrote a lot, but boy, does he have more written fanfics than you do.

“Choose one,” he moans, his mouth kissing down your legs.

You glance over page by page, scamming the words quickly, trying to find one that pleases you. It is so hard to choose, perhaps because they’re so good, and detailed, perhaps because you want to make them all true, and Bucky’s touches on your core with his narrow fingers are not helping you focus. At. All. 

So you settle on the last one. Your eyes blurry for a second as he sucks a breath on your clit, and you squirm as his tongue spreads your wetness around you.

“She moans as I squeeze her thigs with one hand as the other goes under her leg to hold her stomach. She can’t stop squirming,” you breathe, “Are you a psychic or something?”

Bucky lets out a chuckle, his hot breath tickling your folds. Your feet curl as your back arches once again. His human hand goes under your leg and his hand keeps you still by pressing firmly and gently on your stomach. His metal hand squeezes and caresses your thigh, pressing a certain spot behind your knee. The cold sensation on burning hot skin make you writhe beneath him.

He moans into you and you cry his name, intertwining your fingers into his shaggy hair, pulling at it lightly. 

His tongue trails back to your clit, circling around it. Then he moves lower and thrusts into you slowly. His hands firmly pressing your breast and thigh, his mouth devouring you... It takes no time for you to come undone. His hands travel to your hips, keeping you still as you squiggle.

When Bucky looks up, he decides he is blessed by such a vision. Your eyes are closed tightly, your hair all over the – his – pillow, your chest moving wildly as you breath hard, your breast jumping as you tremble with the overwhelming sensation his touches provide. A sheen of sweat covers your skin, mixing with his own. You are the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

Once your climax dies down, you glance at the screen in your phone, pressing the home button to light the screen up. 00:03.

“Hey, Buck?” you call, your voice hoarse, as your fingers card his long hair. 

Bucky closes his eyes and hums in acknowledgement. 

“Happy birthday.” 

His smile stretches across his face, “Thank you for my present.”

“There’s plenty more coming, Sergeant.”

“Oh yeah?” he uses his arms to hover over you. 

“Bucky,” you plead, opening your eyes, “Fuck me.”

If there is one thing in the world Bucky doesn’t need instructions, besides killing people, is how to make you see stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	38. Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: There's a table and some kissing. Until the Avengers come in.

"We just came back and we're going on a mission again?" Bucky sighed when he entered the briefing room.

"We came back almost a week ago. C'mon, it will be fun!" you excitedly exclaimed, intertwining your fingers with his cold ones.

Besides the two of you, the room was empty.

"A week's not enough for me, doll. I want to spend more time with ya in between missions," he smirked as his flesh arm wrapped around your waist.

"Go ask the bad guys for more holidays, then," your hand ran through his dark locks and his eyes twitched but stayed open, "We're only doing our job here."

"Yeah, I know," was all he whispered before his lips crashed with yours.

Your clasped hands detached. Your hands gripped his hair and caressed his muscular upper back and broad shoulder, as his roamed your sides and back.

You hadn't realized you were on top of the table with your hands wrapped around Bucky's waist until someone cleared their throat behind you.

You both pulled away and turned to face the rest of the Avengers standing by the door.

"Just so you know, this is your permanent spot from now on," Tony said as he walked to the most distant chair from you.

"Like this is the only place they made out. Or any of us," the corners of Nat's lips curled in a wicked smile.

Tony quickly got up. "Then I'll seat somewhere I know I had some fun." And he sat on top of the table, right in the middle.

When Fury arrived, he explained the mission while Tony sat on the table, grinning madly, as the rest of the team stood around it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	39. Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky takes you to a Carnival with the Steve, Sam and Nat.

“This is a carnival and I’m gonna get you anything you want, doll,” Bucky smiled at you, giving your hand a squeeze.

To say he was excited was an overstatement. It was the first carnival he had been in more than seventy years and he had you by his side; things couldn’t be better.

You looked around, searching. A glimpse on a top shelf got your attention and you were smirking before you even knew.

“You found it,” he stated, his own smirk taking place.

You pulled at a halt and lifted your free hand to point at it. “That one.”

He laughed. “Your wish is an order, doll.”

You made a beeline to the tent, where Bucky gave a dollar to the cashier and received a plastic gun in return.

“This is one is different than mine.”

You cocked an eyebrow at him. “Already making excuses, Sergeant?”

“I’m getting that bear.”

You laughed.

“How about we turn this into a challenge, then?” Steve walked toward you, grin on his lips, lollipop in hand, Natasha and Sam by his side.

Then each one started throwing rules.

Natasha: “No metal arm to shoot.”

Sam: “One shot.”

You: “It’s gotta be top shelf-worth.”

Steve: “From up there,” he used his index finger to explain. It was a metal structure, about ten feet tall, solid but unfinished. It only missed the painting, truly.

“Anything else?” Bucky asked.

After everyone shrugged, you kissed his cheek. “You’ve got sixty seconds. Go get ‘em, Sarge.”

Bucky took off running, using the momentum to jump higher and grab the lowest railing with his flesh hand. He pushed himself up and climbed the structure in a few seconds, the gun locked between his metal arm and torso. He just wanted to gush about not using the metal arm to climb, obviously.

He quickly positioned himself on the top, aimed and pushed the trigger. A clean, certain shot to middle of the centered, smallest circle.

When Bucky came down, he had a smug look on his face he handed the gun back to the cashier. The poor guy looked in awe at the five Avengers standing in front of him. Three of them who left to grab food, leaving you and Bucky to have some privacy.

“You can choose any of those, sir,” he said.

Placing his hand on the small of your back and locking his eyes on your face, a soft smile on his lips, Bucky waited for you to pick.

You pointed to the Bucky Bear in full, colorful armor on the top shelf. You squeezed his fluffy torso and nuzzled into his fury ears. Bucky only laughed, saying how cute you looked and how jealous he was. You laced your fingers with his and laid your head on his shoulder as you kept roaming the carnival.

You’d sleep with two Bucky Bears that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	40. Movie Marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You. Me. Movie marathon. Get all the snacks you can carry."

You had barely entered the apartment and Bucky had already noticed how tense you were.

Shoulders slumped and a wary expression, he also heard it in your voice.

"Hello, doll."

"Hey."

After spending the last days with your boss complaining about every single thing you did, you were in need of some relaxing activity. But at the same time, you were tired to the bone.

"So: here's the thing," he announced, placing his hands on your shoulder and a gentle kiss to your forehead, "Me. You. Movie marathon. Get all the snacks you can carry. I'll get the drinks."

You smiled and got to work.

You spent the rest of the night watching your favorite movies with Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	41. Hair Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bucky cuts his hair to the way it was during WWII

You hadn’t expected it. Just simply didn’t. Not. At. All.

Bucky indeed told you he had a surprise for you, but not in all the realms would you have guesses that said surprise would be his hair.

In fact, his now short hair.

Bucky grinned as he saw the awestruck look in your face. He pressed a kiss to your cheek before asking, “’ was gonna ask if ya’ noticed somethin’, but I think I know my answer.”

You quickly shook your head. Then you licked your lips in what you hopped was a sensual manner. “You’re fucking me tonight, James.”

Bucky rose his eyebrows for a moment and his lips took shape of his lopsided-signature grin. “I am, ain’t I, doll?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	42. Glad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is glad.

“You look so beautiful, doll.”

You smiled as you fixes the final touches while looking at the mirror. A date where Bucky would take you dancing wasn’t little thing.

“Thanks, you look pretty good yourself,” you said, turning to take the image of Bucky Barnes in a suit. He smirked and strutted to you, reaching out to gentle bring your hand to his lips and give your knuckles a caste kiss.

He didn’t take his eyes off of you after such actions.

“What is it?”

Bucky smiled. His hands squeezed your hand, since they were both holding it.

“I’m just glad I met you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	43. Winter is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Winter is coming, one way and another.

Today was the day.

Today was the day that Bucky would return from Wakanda and into the Compound.

Today was also the day of the first episode of the seventh season of Game of Thrones.

Oh yes, what a day.

You were on edge. Everyone in the Compound knew how much you loved the show and today was a special day. Winter was finally here. No more “Winter is coming”, because now Winter was here and the show would wretch your soul even more.

When Steve walks out of the elevator followed by Bucky, F.R.I.D.A.Y. lets everyone know. You hadn’t seen Steve in two weeks, since he came to the Compound to check on Bucky’s room, the one you, Nat and Wanda helped him decorate. You were excited to watch it with him. He was addicted to the show, having even bets on who would sit on the Iron Throne in the end.

So when you’re the first to skip into the common room singing “Winter is here, Winter is here, Winter is here”, both Steve and Bucky gave you a confused look.

Bucky’s first impression is that you’re talking about the Winter Soldier, which makes him slouch slightly. He had never heard of Game of Thrones and, to him, is seemed you only saw him as the asset.

But Steve understood all your happiness and hugged you.

“Yes, [Y/N]. Winter is here and it’s gonna crush our souls,” Steve laughed.

By that point, Bucky is certain he should disappear again. He had his arm around his torso, his hand holding his metal arm, his hair on his face, his chin down. It seemed he was protecting himself from imminent danger without actually posing a threat.

“Buck, this is [Y/n] [L/n]. [Y/n], meet Bucky Barnes.”

You turned to him, smiling brightly. His gaze met your face and he was taken back at your beauty.

“Hi, Bucky,” you waved from your position. He nodded curtly and waved back.

But you wouldn’t let him go that easily. You knew he had a few issues with physical contact, but he needed hugs. Obviously. Clearly.

Slowly, giving him time to step back and keep his distance from you, you walked toward him and wrapped your arms around him in a gentle manner.

Bucky was tense, all his muscles rigid and he breathed slowly. You didn’t squeeze him; in fact, you barely touched him. He didn’t know what to do nor want to hurt you, so he stayed still.

“When someone hugs you, the normal action is to hug back,” you whispered near his ear, hinting him on what to do.

It took a few seconds, but he slowly touched his flesh hand to your back, his metal arm frozen by his side.

Okay, you thought, you’d give him time if he needed it.

You stepped back, a small smile on your face.

“Welcome back, Bucky.”

He felt his insides melting to the sound of your voice. And it only got more profound once you squeezed his metal hand.

Steve watched the scene unfold with a smile on his lips.

Suddenly realizing your previous conversation with Steve might have been a little weird for someone who didn’t watch – or knew – Game of Thrones and was named Winter Soldier, you explained yourself.

“And I was just excited about Game of Thrones, I don’t usually skip around,” you waved aimlessly around. That was only partly true. You did skip when you’re alone in the Compound, but only then. “The catch phrase has been ‘Winter is coming’ for so long and the new season starts today and it’s finally happening and I am just thrilled.”

You did not shriek. Maybe a little when you said the previous words.

Bucky nodded, relaxing bit by bit now that he knows you weren’t gushing about him as the Winter Soldier.

“You’re welcome to come and watch it with us, if you want,” Steve offered.

“Yep.”

“There’s usually foo, too. If [Y/n] is willing to cook and let us help.”

“Oh! That reminds me!” And you ran off to the kitchen.

“Hey, Steve,” Bucky called quietly, leaning a bit to Steve even though the blond was already looking at him, “How many episodes can we watch before the new one tonight?”

Steve chuckled and patted his best friend’s shoulder. “A few, not the entire show though. But I’m sure [Y/n] and I can watch it with you through the week, until the next episode is released.”

Again, Bucky nodded. This time, he had a smile on his lips.

You come back, a cake in hands. The frosting is blue, the color of Bucky’s jacket during the war - Steve said it was his favorite color – with the words spelling “Welcome”.

“I think the cake says it for itself,” you shyly said.

Steve smiled at you, grateful, then turned to Bucky. The former Winter Soldier had a big smile on his lips and his eyes looked a happy.

“Thank you.”

“Shall we eat? It’ll start in a few minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	44. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bucky wants to cuddle (on your ass). Requested.

“[Y/nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn],” Bucky drags the last sillable of your name as he plops down on the couch beside you. You have your laptop open and propped up by the arm of the couch, your fingers fly around the keyboard, filling a work’s report.

“Yes?”

“I need you.”

That gets you attention. “With what?” Bucky needed help, your report could wait.

He reached out with both arms, making grabby movements, a pout on his face, doe eyes and lower lip out (a toddler’s expression, but he could it off amazingly good).

“Cuddle me?”

Seriously?

“We’ll cuddle after I finish this, okay?”

Bucky leaned into you, ruffling his nose on your neck.

“Pleaseeeeeee.” Yes, he whined. Bucky Barnes whined.

“Buck, why don’t you go hit the gym until I finish my report?” you asked, stroking his hair with your hand. His head leaned into your touch, closing his eyes. He turned to kiss your palm.

“I don’t wanna,” he mumbled into your hand. “I’m tired. Please, cuddle with me, doll.”

You seriously had to finish your report, like immediately.

“I can lay down with you,” he perked up and that, his eyes shining from excitement - if he had a tail, it would be flipping fast - “But I’ll still have to bring the computer and finish this.”

“Okay.”

Bucky laid flat on his back on the huge couch and you on top of him, chests together.

Your arms outstretched to reach your computer behind his head, on the cushion so you could still type.

His hands crept to your sides, running up and down in a soothing manner. He soon went to do the same across your back and sides.

Then his hands simply settled on your ass.

“Huh, Buck?”

“Yeah, doll?”

Of course he would reply with a smug smile and closed eyes, completely delighted with the situation.

You chuckled, “Oh my God, okay, then.”

You returned to typing away. It wouldn’t be long now.

He squeezed your ass, “You got a great ass, doll, did ya’ know?”

You looked at him, “You tell me every day,” you pecked his lips and he smiled lovingly, “How can I not know that?”

“I just wanted to make sure.”

Just one more paragraph…

He kissed your jaw, travelling down to your neck and to the other side and back to the jaw.

“Bucky,” you whispered and he hummed for you to proceed, the noise sending shivers up your spine, “Let me finish and we’ll cuddle. I’m almost done.”

“Okay.”

But he didn’t move his lips from your neck nor his hands from your ass, which squeezed from time to time.

And the last paragraph had to be the longest, after all. Fury was burning in your mind, this was a really long report with very little time for you to write it. And you wanted to cuddle with your whining I-could-kill-any-person-in-this-planet-including-Natasha-but-I-just-wanna-cuddle boyfriend.

“There,” you beamed, “Final dot.”

“That means…”

“Yes, Buck. Cuddle.”

He made you lay on your stomach again, but this time on the bed. Little difference: he wasn’t under you. No, he was perpendicular to you, his head on your hard yet soft ass, his arms massaging your lower back. He had fetched food and drinks for you as you picked the movie that rolled on the big screen.

Cuddly Bucky was the best.

“Doll?” he called, quietly.

“Yeah, Buck?” you answered with a calming tone.

“I love you.”

You smiled.

“I love you too, Bucky.”

“Doll?”

“Yeah?”

“Having something you can’t bear to lose is fucking scary. And I you’re mine.”

You slid down on the bed and lined your face with his. “You won’t lose me. I promise.”

He looked into your eyes, searching. You held his gaze lovingly. Apparently he found what he was looking for.

Tenderly, he held your face and kissed you. There was no hurry, no fear; just love and care.

When he pulled away, he asked, “Can we cuddle again?”

“Same way?”

“Please,” his puppy dog eyes were irresistible. Once settled on your ass again, you heard him mumbling, “Why the hell I’ve never thought of this before?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	45. Mad Donut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bucky is mad about something silly and you decide to act like a koala. (Requested)

“Bucky, c’mon,” you pleaded, but he wouldn’t bulge.

Bucky was mad.

“Buck, I said I’m sorry,” you tried taking his hand, but he just walked faster. “Bucky, seriously, I am sorry.”

“Doesn’t change what you did,” he growled over his shoulder, but kept walking – strutting would be a better word.

You hadn’t meant to do it. Truthfully. But it happened.

You wanted something sugary and it was pouring outside. There were donuts – actually one last donut – and you couldn’t help yourself. You ate it. Since it was your favorite and the last one of the box, you even licked the box. Worth it.

Bucky however wasn’t pleased about what you did. He had kept that donut to share it with you, but when he got home it was gone.

Now he was on his way to buy more at the shop in the corner, an old place where Bucky and Steve had bought candy as kids. You were right after him, apologizing.

“Bucky.”

He wouldn’t even look at you.

So an idea hit you. it probably wasn’t your most mature movement – if anyone’s – but you stopped following him for a couple seconds. He discretely looked at you over his shoulder and you stood still. When he turned his gave forward again, you sprinted to him, used your momentum to jump and wrap your arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

Bucky didn’t almost fell – of course not, he was pure muscle and a master-assassin – like you had expected, but he still came to a halt to understand what you’d done.

“Y/n?”

“Yes?” Bucky could hear the smirk on your voice, your lips right by his ear.

“What are you doing?”

Bucky was confused, possibly a little shocked. He was still frozen in the middle of the street, which was saying something because he hated being exposed.

“I’m staying here until you forgive me.”

“What the… You know what? Okay.”

Despite his I’m-still-mad-at-you attitude, Bucky grabbed hold of your legs to secure your hold onto him. You buried your face into his neck and kissed the skin there.

“Don’t. You ate the last muffin. I don’t want your kisses.”

“But you’re okay with carrying me around,” you pointed out.

“Serum and metal arm, you’re as light as a sheet of paper. And you literally attacked me.”

“Fair enough.”

You didn’t let go of him when he stopped in front of the shop. Bucky sighed and walked in, with you still ‘koalaing’ into him. You actually didn’t let go until his order came – after a small line to ask what he wanted, pay and wait for the huge package -, with both Bucky’s favorite (chocolate) and yours.

You had a feeling the diner’s menu was donuts. Not that you were complaining.

“Let’s eat!” you squealed and made grabby movements as you reached for the box, which he held high above his head.

“Nop, ma’am.”

You pouted and he pecked your lips, not mad anymore.

The secret to a gentle and lovely Bucky Barnes was feed him, especially sugar. He had a sweet tooth, accordingly to Steve, since he was a child.

“We’re eating those at home, doll,” he kissed you again, “I got an idea about what to do with those,” he shook the box a bit.

You smiled and kissed him again, carding your fingers through his silky hair.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Then he turned around so his back was facing you. “Hop on, my koala.”

You took a step back and jumped to fix yourself on his back the same way you had before. “Never call me that again.”

“Never eat the last donut alone again.”

You kissed his neck and he squeezed your thigh with his free hand, the metal one firmly holding the huge box full of donuts.

What Bucky did with you and the donuts… That’s up to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	46. Record It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wants to go out with you.

"So you want to go out?"

"Yes."

"Why?" you inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"Because I like you,” Bucky smiled.

"And you want to take me to have a drink?"

"Yes."

"But you're a supersoldier."

"Yes."

"I don't find it fair. You can't get drunk."

"Actually, Steve can't get drunk. I have a chance if I do it fast enough."

"That's 'cause he got the crappier serum," Steve chimed in, behind the newspaper he held as he sat on the kitchen’s chair.

"At least I'm not red like Schmidt," Bucky pointed a finger at Steve, who thought about it for a moment then nodded.

"That'd be weird."

Bucky grinned at his best friend.

"And ma used to say I'm a dreamboat, so that definitely couldn't not happen."

"Your ma was right,” you said.

Bucky turned to you with hopeful eyes, a lopsided smile on his lips.

"So you'll go out with me?"

"Never said that," you smirked as you walked to the main room.

Bucky ran to catch up and stopped in front of you.

"But will you?"

"Ask me nicely," you crossed your arms over your chest.

Bucky took a step toward you, gently grabbed your hands in his flesh and metal ones, gave each a cast kiss, tucked them under his chin then turned his blue-gray eyes to yours. His thumbs draw lazy circles on your skin.

"[Y/n]," he practically purred, his low voice sent shivers up your spine, "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes, Bucky.”

Then you leaned in quickly, using your training as an Avenger to surprise the master assassin, and kissed him. When you were about to pull away, Bucky used his training to be quicker and moved his hands to grab your waist, holding you in place.

You smiled into the kiss and you could feel Bucky doing the same. Your tongues danced to the silent surroundings, your hands roaming each other's body. His kiss was fierce, but gentle.

You didn't separate from your make out until someone cleared their throat.

"When it gets really heated, move it to a room. I'd hate to see a show," Steve said, smiling slyly at his best friend.

"I want a show," Tony and Clint said at the same time, both behind the bar, their elbows on the wooden surface and heads propped up by their hands.

"C'mon, Buck," you tugged his hand and led him to your room.

"But I wanna see!" Tony shouted.

"I'll record it!" You shouted back as you closed the room behind you. Bucky quickly set his hands on your waist and pushed you gently to the door.

"Will you?" Bucky asked, leaning down to kiss you again.

"Nope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	47. Punches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 12. “I really want to punch you right now… Or maybe fuck you ?”

You stood in front of the punching bag, training the basics to maintain form. Punches weren’t exactly your strength, but you could find your way with guns, knives and your legs. Kicking was easier than punching for you.  
“You’re doing it wrong.”

You turned to be faced with Bucky, leaning against the doorway, watching you. you simply rolled your eyes and continued your training.

“Seriously, doll, this is terrible,” he said, coming closer to you.

“Guess what, Barnes, I don’t care about your opinion,” you shot back, though you secretly did. You had a crush – maybe more than that – on Bucky Barnes.

“Let me help you, [Y/n],” he said.

“No.”

“Okay,” he threw his hands up and took a step back. He knew you would ask him sooner or later. “Just keep your stomach contracted. Your posture is sloppy, this should do the trick,” he smiled as he walked to the other side of the gym.

“Ugh, you’re an idiot,” you growled, your hands in fists by your sides, “I really want to punch you right now,” you said as you turned back to the punching bag. By the corner of your eye, you saw Bucky on the bench, lifting weights. His bulging arms were impressive, his face was sexy as he concentrated and his grunts were what did the trick. “Or maybe fuck you?” you murmured, without thinking, lifting your fists to throw the first punch, keeping your stomach tense so you could maintain a better stance. Bastard was right: it was better to do this.

“What was that, doll?” Bucky called.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“I think,” he said, rising from the bench, “That you don’t know wether you want to punch me,” he stood by your side, his face mere inches from yours, “Or fuck me?”

You spoon on your heels and faced Bucky. “I definitely want to do both.”

“Well, shall we get started?”

So you did.

Your fist came in contact with his jaw and you were satisfied to see he didn’t defend himself. Your pride only grew once he looked at you with surprise written all over his face.

“The fuck was that for?”

“You said we should get started,” you shrugged, “I just did the easier first. Now, we’ll do the less fun.”

“Less fun?” he inquired, an eyebrow arched and a sly smile on his lips, “I doubt you’ll walk out from our little mess around saying punching me was better than sex with me.”

It was your time to arch an eyebrow and throw a smirk at him.

“Then prove me wrong.”

“Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	48. Nighttime Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bucky had an idea.

“What could go wrong, doll?” Bucky whispered, grinning. And if that smile wasn’t 90% of the reason you were doing this…

“Seriously?” you whispered, “I can start a list here if you want. Steve will kill us.”

“Easy there, doll,” Bucky said, still a whisper, and kissed your forehead. “Steve couldn’t kill me even if he wanted and I assure you he doesn’t.”

“And what about this little stunt?” you shook the water gun in your hands and pointed to the wooden door of Steve’s room.

Your plan was pretty solid, but waking Steve Rogers with water sprays at three in the morning was meant to be a bad idea. No wonder it was Bucky’s.

“Not even then.”

“He’ll want to kill me.”

Bucky grabbed your hand. “I’d never let anyone do that,” he promised, squeezing your hand, “I’ll protect you, [Y/n].”

You looked into those beautiful eyes.

“Okay, let’s do this,” you raised your water gun.

Bucky smiled devilishly. “That’s the spirit, doll.”

You opened the door silently and approached the bed, where Steve was. With fingers on the trigger, aim ready, you motioned the regressive counting for Bucky. 3… 2…

And then Steve opened his eyes and pulled the covers down to reveal a water gun pointed at Bucky.

“How about we do this on someone else?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	49. Whenever You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You’re having a hard time and Bucky decides to help you. Teeth-rotting fluff.  
> Request: Hi, I have a request :) can you make an imagine where the reader is going through a hardship and Bucky as the s/o comforting the reader? And they end up cuddling and cute stf? Lol hope that’s not too much to ask for. And if you do plan on making this come true, tag me if you want. Thanks xx

You tossed yourself on the couch and sighed. You dipped your head and covered your face with your hands, taking a shaky breath, trying to keep the tears from falling.

Then you remembered Bucky wasn't home, he was away on a mission. You could cry without him seeing.

It wasn't that you didn't him to see you weak or anything. It was that, after all he had been through, he deserved happiness. He was only ever happy as long as you were happy, so when you cried he felt like he had failed. And the reason you were crying had absolutely nothing to do with him.

So, knowing you were alone, you just the salty water fall from your eyes.

It didn't take long - not a minute actually - for you to hear steps coming from the corridor toward the living room.

"[Y/n]?"

You knew the voice.

All you managed to do was bury yourself deeper into the cushions, your hands still covering your face.

The steps came closer.

"[Y/n]," Bucky whispered, "What can I do, baby doll?"

One thing Bucky always did was give you space when you needed. He wouldn't force or ask an explanation until he felt utterly necessary, usually he'd wait for you to open up with him, no matter the subject. He was glad these were actions as well when the situation was reversed and he had to gather his thoughts from the guilt and pain he felt because of his Winter Soldier's day’s deed.

He touched your knee. His voice was strained when he talked. "[Y/n], please, let me help."

You took a deep, shaky breath, but didn't open your eyes. Your voice quivered.

"Bucky, I-"

But you didn't finish. Instead, your tears and sobs attacked and your throat closed up.

His strong arms wrapped around you and he pulled you to his embrace. With your head buried in the crook of his neck and your arms around him, he stood you, lifting you, and set you down on his lap when he sat on the couch.

He changed his arms so his cool arm was around your back and his warm one was around your legs, which you had pulled up to your chest. As you were perpendicular to him, you leaned to the side to rest against his chest, your arms clinging to him. His lips placed kisses in your hair and forehead, because those were the places he could reach when your head was on his shoulder.

You lost track of time before your tears ceased and your sobs followed suit.

Once you calmed down, he asked, "What about a hot bath?"

You nodded, but didn't move.

He rubbed your back and moved his other hand so it was placed under your knees. He got up from the couch after kissing your cheek and carried you bridal style to the bathroom, where he placed on the marble counter as he turned the faucet. Hot water started pouring into the tub and he added a liquid to make bubbles. Bucky stood in front of you and arched an eyebrow. You raised your arms and he got the message. He pulled your shirt up and out of you then the same with your other clothes. His hands roamed sweetly around your skin, an adoration tone to his touches and looks.

Bucky lifted you bridal style once again and set you on the tub, keeping your hair out of the water, he had plans for those. He stopped the water from pouring any longer and you closed your eyes, enjoying the hot water on your skin.

You opened them when you felt Bucky’s hand on your hair, first carding his fingers gently through it then sanctioning in two large parts. Bucky was lowly humming an old song as he on the ground, behind your head.

The light was out by then, the illumination coming from the several candles Bucky had scattered around the room. He used a brush to untangle your hair, he knew how much you loved it when he did that, and then pinned it with a hairband in a loose bun.

Bucky placed a folded towel behind your head and upper neck and gently pushed your shoulders, telling you to lay down.

Bucky kissed your forehead and murmured, "I'll be right back."

You closed your eyes and wait as he left the bathroom. Soon calm music comes from the living room and you smile.

The hot water relaxes all of your muscles and the soft music clears your thoughts.

Bucky came back with a tray full of food, setting the tray down on a stool and sitting on the ground next to the tub, his back propped up by the porcelain.

"Chocolate fondue?"

You chuckled lowly at this. If Steve heard this, he'd get the wrong idea of the situation. Bucky seemed to get what you thought, because he laughed as well.

"Please."

He dipped your favorite fruit on the melted chocolate and brought it to your mouth.

"Hum, this is great, Buck," you said.

The chocolate was warm and just the way you liked it, while the fruit was fresh and sweet.

"Wanda taught me."

"She does know how to cook," you smiled. Wanda was one of your favorite people in the world.

Bucky kept feeding you with fondue and some wine, talking about the team and series. You laughed at his stories, but the first time you did it, Bucky was beaming. He smiled at you, fondly and adorable. “There it is,” he murmured, cupping your cheek, “Your beautiful smile.”

You blushed and looked at your hands, resting on your lap.

Bucky gently pushed your chin up and focused his steel eyes to yours for a second. He leaned down and fit his soft lips to yours. The kiss was calm though intense, Bucky tried to display all his emotions to you at that moment: love, care, admiration… And you smiled into the kiss. His tongue skimmed your bottom lip, asking for permission, which you didn’t hesitate to concede. His tongue slid onto your mouth and your own met his, in an intense yet peaceful dance.

When you broke apart, the both of you gasping for air, it was only enough for you to touch your foreheads together, eyes still closed.

When it finished, he took the tray away and poured more hot water in the tub.

Bucky reached for the soap and started rubbing your skin with it. First were your feet. He held the bottom of your foot with both hands and his hands went to the top, kneading the muscles. He made his way down, applying more pressure as he neared the sole. He repeated the movement a few times on each feet, using his thumbs to move in circles at the heels. His hands went up to your ankles, massaging around the ankle bone from both sides.

The lavender soap helped his task, its sweet smell relaxing you.

His hands climbed up to your knees as his soapy hands massage all your muscles. He continued his work up your hips, your stomach, your arms, kissing your hands, and your face, using a towel so nothing would fall into your eyes.

Then he stood behind you, still out of the tub while you looked over to shoulder.

Bucky got the hairband out of your hair and let it fall in waves around you. He used a bowl to wet your strands and his fingers massaged your scalp, making you close your eyes from the insanely good sensation.

Once your hair was washed and conditioned, he squeezed it so most of the water would leave it. He moved your hair away before his fingers touched the back of your neck.

Bucky worked along your neck and upper back muscles. His long fingers did light and long strokes on its length first, then his fingertips starting warming up your muscles. Then he places his palms on your shoulders and his thumbs kneaded your shoulder blades. He moved so his thumb was on one side of spine and the other four were the other side, and gliding his hand up and down your neck, relieving the pressure.

Bucky tilted your head a bit to the right, exposing the left side of neck more. He used his usually-cold-but-now-warm-due-to-your-skin hand to slide from top to bottom of your neck as his right hand stabilized your shoulder. He repeated the process on the other side. Lastly, he put his hand on the front of your shoulder and started kneading the muscles in your shoulder blades.

He applied focused pressure at any tension knots.

His hands travelled down to your middle and lower back, where he rubbed your muscles with patience and calm, getting rid of any sore spots.

Once finished, he kept his hands on your shoulders, lightly rubbing your skin there.

"I think I'm good now," you told him, peeking over your shoulder to smile at him.

He leaned in and kissed your cheek. Bucky grabbed a fluffy, big towel and offered his hand to help you up without falling.

He wrapped the towel around you and used another, smaller one to hold your hair with a pin.

"My sister used to do this," he chuckled, "Is it okay?"

You felt a lump in your throat again that night, but this time the reason for it was a happy one. It was Bucky.

So you nodded, smiling a bit.

Bucky kissed your lips.

He ran the bigger towel through your skin, drying every inch, then he lifted you up again and carried you to the bedroom.

He got his red Henley - which he knew you loved in him and loved to wear it - and your favorite pajama bottoms, along with underwear.

The clothes were comfortable and soft, exactly what you needed.

He got the towel off your hair and made you sit on the bed, him right behind you with a brush in hands. He had all the care and patience in the world with him as he detangled every knot from your hair, squeezing it with another small towel. By the time he finished, you had your eyes closed in pleasure and your hair almost dry.

He then drew the cover back and you both got in, Bucky changing into more comfortable before dimming the lights and joining you. He laid by your side and you don't know who leaned in first, but your lips met in a soft kiss.

Bucky pulled you into his chest and circled his strong arms around you.

"Not that I don't like you here or anything, but," you quietly said, "How are you here?"

His hand rubbed your back and pulled you closer to him. "Mission was completed before expected. We only got back two hours ago and I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh. Was everyone alright?"

He smiled. "Yeah, we were all okay."

"Good."

"Now, are you alright?"

His eyes showed concern and love.

"Thanks to you, I am," you smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him.

You laid your head on his chest again and Bucky kissed your forehead.

“Sweet dreams, my love.”

“Night, Bucky.”

You were out the second you closed your eyes, Bucky’s heartbeat inducing you to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	50. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 32. "I don't telll you I love you enought."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about adding some TJ Hammond here?

“I love you.”

Bucky was laying on the bed, you were using his chest and shoulder as a pillow, your legs intertwined. His metal fingers gingerly traced lines on your naked back as your own fingers draw random patterns on his stomach.

“I don’t tell you I love you enough,” he whispered.

“You just told me you love me,” you chuckled and kissed his neck. Then you turned your head up to see his face, your nose touching his sharp jaw. “Was it because of what we just did?”

He smiled, but his blue eyes still showed conflict.

“I don’t tell you how much you’re important to me,” Bucky confessed, his voice just above a whisper.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that I don’t tell you I love you enough,” he sighed and you adjusted your position to see his face better. “You put up with all my bullshit, with my nightmares, with my trust issues, with the therapy sessions, with the Avengers, with this,” Bucky glared at his prosthetic arm, “I just wish you could at least feel loved, that’s all. I know I don’t do that and I am sorry, [Y/n].”

You shifted so you were sitting, your body was completely facing his. Your hands turning his face to yours when he dropped his chin to his chest

“First off,” you placed your hands on his cheeks, “You tell me you love every time you get the chance. You say right after waking up – even if you don’t remember because of your crankiness in the morning -, during shower, before you go out with Steve to run, during meals, when I do something for you or you do something for me,” you said softly. You bit your lower lip for a moment before continuing. “My favorite are the random times. In the middle of a conversation, when you search around for me, during missions, I love it when you suddenly blurt out you love me,” you smiled and Bucky could see sparks in your eyes. A tiny smile began to stretch itself on his lips.

“The Avengers are my team too, and even if I only met them because of you, they are great friends. And I’d put up with any friends if you wanted me to,” your thumbs caress his stubble. His shoulders visibly relaxed. “All your ‘bullshit’, Buck, I am here to help you. I love all of you, including the parts you don’t like yourself. Until this day, I couldn’t find one ounce of bad within you. Ever. But I’m sure that if I did, it’d only add to the list of things I love about you, because it makes you you.”

His eyes swam in unshed tears, his hands snaked around your waist, squeezing gently.

“And about that,” you ran your hand from his face, down his shoulder and to the metal arm, grazing the scars – the sensitive skin – and settling when your laced your fingers with his metal ones. Your eyes looked deep into his to say, “I find it really hot, Bucky.”

He blushed, but chuckled regardless, pulling you toward him by your waist. His lips touched yours in a sweet manner, caring, thankful.

His hot tears fell from his eyes, dropping on his and yours cheeks. You didn’t care though; you knew he was crying from emotion, a good emotion. He felt your love toward him, your acceptance to all of him and that was the reason he was crying.

He was overwhelmed in care, and he knew it. That was the most important thing.

You pulled away, your breathing deep and fast, your eyes still closed, your fingers tracing his lower lip.

“How about you show me how important I am to you, then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	51. I'll Be Your Boyfriend - Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ HAMMOND X READER SERIES. Seb plays TJ in Political Animals. (requested)  
> You have to go to a family meeting, but your family isn’t exactly the warmest. Some very annoying aunts want to meet your boyfriend, even though you tell them there is none. TJ, as your best friend, offers to pose as your boyfriend for a few days. Can the façade become real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you guys don't like that sort of thing. It'll have four parts.

There was no running from it this time, absolutely no way.

Your family planned a trip to celebrate your grandmother’s birthday, which would take said grandmother along. Which meant you had to go. Your grandmother was your favorite family member and every year you’d make a quick stop by her house on her birthday and congratulate her, spending some more time with her during the week. All of that so you wouldn’t have to face your family.

It’s not that you hated them. It’s just that they were… difficult. Annoying young cousins, nosy aunts, male chauvinists uncles… It demanded patience.

You sighed heavily as you threw yourself onto the couch, chocolate and laptop in hands. If you had to spend some days with your family, you had to prepare yourself. Binge watching your favorite show while devouring chocolate seemed like a good idea.

Mid-way through the third episode, your phone buzzed. Aunt Evelyn was calling.

“Hello?”

“I heard you’re coming this year, darling!” She squealed instead of greeting you. you momentarily pushed your phone away from your ear. “About time you stopped being such a brooding person and remembered you have a family. I hope to see your boyfriend this time. You’re not still single, are you?” she laughed. “Well, I gotta go. See you in a few days!”

And she hung up without waiting for a reply.

Your phone buzzed again and it was almost ignored, but you did flop it around to see what it was. A text message, from TJ, your best friend.

 _Hey, beautiful._

Another buzz.

 _You know I love you, right?_ Buzz again. _In a completely hypothetical question…_ Buzz. _Do you happen to have ice cream?_ Buzz. _I also wanna spend time with you. ?_ Buzz. _Don’t be mad._ Of course TJ would think you’d be mad just because you didn’t answer him in two minutes. Buzz. _I just asked to know if we could just stay at your place or we had to go out to get ice cream._ Buzz. _It doesn’t have to be ice cream._

You smiled as you read the messages, unlocking your phone to fire him a text back.

_Got it._

_Be there in 5._

Four minutes later TJ opened your apartment’s door with the extra key you had given him. He had a huge smile on his lips, his hair styled, a heavy dark coat because of the season and a bag in hands.

He held it up and arched his eyebrows, “I brought toppings!”

You went to your kitchen, TJ hot on your heels. You retrieved the three different pots of ice cream from your freezer.

“Good. I need it.”

He stood before you, his strong arms circling your frame, and a worried expression on his face.

“What happened?”

You sighed. “Family trip.”

“With your family?”

“Yep.”

“I’ll get the alcohol,” he said and walked to get the bottles in your living room, “Ice cream be dammed.”

You quickly shouted at him. “But I want ice cream!”

His voice from the corridor, “Then we’ll have ice cream too!”

“Good!” you shouted even though he had already came back. He laughed and you felt yourself relaxing simply by the sound.

You guys went back to your show, only now on the TV instead of your laptop, with ice cream, toppings and a few different drinks TJ made for you. You were telling him how the family trip thing started and about your aunt’s phone call.

“And then Aunt Evelyn said she expected my boyfriend, because she’s done with me brooding.”

“Boyfriend?” he asked confused, mouth full of ice cream.

You shrugged. “She swears I’m dating.”

“Have you told her you don’t?”

“Of course!” you threw your hands high, “But she thinks I’m hiding my boyfriend.”

TJ hummed a surprised sound then was quiet for a moment. When he spoke again, you almost choked on your ice cream.

“What if I were your boyfriend?”

You coughed. “What?”

“I mean, what if I pretended to be your boyfriend?”

“TJ, you don’t have to-“

“I insist. Plus, I’ll be able to see you and take care of you instead of calling and feeling helpless as you tell me about your family. Remember it’s a week trip.”

“Well, if you have nothing better to do…”

“There’s nothing better than spending time with my girl.”

“You need a girlfriend, TJ,” you snickered.

TJ looked at you and smiled. “See, beautiful, now that’s taken care of,” he smiled.

~/~

You fell asleep on the couch.

Not exactly on the couch, since it was more of on top of TJ. At least he had fallen asleep too, his arms wrapped around you and his lips on your hair, your head on his chest since he was half laying down, a blanket on top of the two of you.

“I think we should wake up and pack,” he mumbled, his eyes still closed. You only snuggled closer to him and inhaled. It made you dizzy from how good it was, but you thought it was only the sleep. You couldn’t deny that rough from sleep voice was something else.

“Shh. Five more minutes,” you hissed.

“Can’t argue with that.”

You fell asleep again and woke up two hours later, thankfully without a hangover.

You raised from the couch – and TJ embrace – and immediately missed TJ’s warmth. You ran your hands over your arms, but it was little use. You let him have the blanket and settled for his coat instead. Once you inhaled the cloth and his cologne, you knew you had a win-win situation.

You went to your bedroom and started packing your bags.

Ten minutes later, TJ’s head poked through the doorway as he rapped his finger’s on your wooden door.

“Want some help or do you prefer breakfast?” his voice was low and it made something inside of you warm.

“How about I help you with breakfast and then you help me here?”

“Sounds perfect, beautiful.”

Who cares if it was lunch time? You settled for pancakes and eggs. Easy right?

Not so much when TJ hooked his phone on your stereo and had the two of you singing loudly. He even made you drop the bowel on the counter as he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you to a dance.

“TJ!” you screeched as he almost made you collapse on the floor.

“Now, beautiful, do you really think I’d let you fall?” he twirled you around slowly, knowing your soft socks made your feet slippery.

“No, I don’t,” you smiled as you clasped your hands around his neck again and your head on his shoulder.

“Good,” he replied, his own smile on his lip as he rested his head on top of yours, his hands back to your waist.

You simply spun around to the song until it was finished.

“Now, food.”

Two hours later, you had everything packed, both yours and TJ’s.

“Ready to face your family with your hot boyfriend?” he asked, a sly smile on his lips.

“No. But what the hell, let’s do this.”

“That’s my girl!”

It wasn’t a long trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	52. I'll Be Your Boyfriend - Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ HAMMOND X READER SERIES. Seb plays TJ in Political Animals. (requested)  
> You have to go to a family meeting, but your family isn’t exactly the warmest. Some very annoying aunts want to meet your boyfriend, even though you tell them there is none. TJ, as your best friend, offers to pose as your boyfriend for a few days. Can the façade become real?

You knocked on the door twice, TJ by your side, a bag in each hand. He wouldn’t let you carry not even yours. “What kind of boyfriend will think I am?”, as he had put it.

No one came to answer the door when you tried for the third time. It was the right address your grandmother had sent you.

“Maybe they are out in the city?” TJ suggested.

“No. Maybe they aren’t hearing us,” you said, walking down the doorsteps, TJ hot on your heels. “Let’s go.”

“Where?”

“To the back,” you answered and led him to the gate by the side of the house you saw earlier. You and TJ heard splashing water and laughter as your approached the back the back of the house.

“TJ,” you said, gesturing to the bunch of people in sight, “This is my family.”

There people at the pool, some talking, some cooking, and some just lying on the sun like lizards… And your grandmother, walking straight to you with a big smile.

“[Y/n]!”

“Gram!”

Your hug was tight, arms around each other for dear life.

“Happy birthday.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

She was by far your favorite person in the family and you were the only one she actually, truly liked, besides her husband. Your grandfather was your second favorite because once he told you a non-correct story about the war that cost you a good grade on a test. How would you know the Allies didn’t wear pink badges at age 7?

You pulled apart and her eyes fixated on the man behind you.

“TJ, meet gram. Gram, this is Thomas, my boyfriend.”

It was weird to introduce TJ as your boyfriend, but it made you feel good somehow.

“Ma’am, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” TJ smiled as he lowered his bag to the ground, brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “Happy birthday.”

You tried not to roll your eyes at TJ.

“The pleasure is all mine and thank you, dear,” she said. “But none of that ‘ma’am’ thing, you’re with family here,” she squeezed his hand. “Make yourself at home.”

TJ was happy to come with you, he truly was, but your grandmother’s words made something stir inside him. And you felt guilty for lying to her.

“Is it Thomas or TJ?”

“Thomas James, but everyone calls me TJ,” he explained.

“Now, [Y/n], why don’t you get this key,” your grandmother gave you a big, golden key, “Put those bags away in the room and introduce TJ around?”

“Sure, gram,” you smiled, though you really didn’t want to do that. “Which room?”

“Turn right at the table, follow the corridor, last door to the right. Hard to miss.”

“Okay.”

Then off you and TJ went, before anyone else saw you.

The room had a piece of paper, written “[Y/n] and …”

You really wasn’t expecting to share a room with TJ. Or a bed.

The room had a queen size bed on the far wall, a table with some books pushed to the wall and a big window and a couch. Another door that was probably the bathroom.

“I’m sorry, I’ll talk to them,” you said, walking toward the door.

“[Y/n], wait,” TJ held your arms, “There’s no need. Look, I can sleep on the couch, there’s no problem,” he said, pulling you into a hug, his hands running soothingly up and down your back. “Your family will suspect something’s up if we sleep in separate rooms.”

You pulled away just enough to see his eyes. “Yeah, okay. But I’ll sleep on the couch. You’re already making me a huge favor just by coming here and I’m smaller.”

TJ chuckled and kissed your forehead. “We’ll figure this out later. Now we’ll change and let’s meet your family.”

You changed to a swimsuit and light clothes in the bathroom as TJ did the same in the bedroom. It wasn’t the first time that you did something like, nor the first trip you and TJ went together. It was the first you acted as a couple though.

When you returned, sunglasses in your head and your hair pulled in a messy bun, TJ was ready to go.

You walked inside the house towards the background.

“Just follow the loud cheers,” TJ said, making you laugh. When you were approaching the double doors, TJ intertwined his fingers with yours.

You looked at him quizzically, but he just shrugged and squeezed your hand. His warm hand on yours made you happy somehow and calmer to see your family, that was a perk.

The whole family was happy to meet TJ. They smiled and clapped him on the shoulder and kissed his cheek. By the end of the tour, he had a beer in hands and you had a plate of food enough to feed an army.

You sat down on a chair by the shadows, a table in front of you.

“Aren’t you thirsty?” TJ asked.

“Yeah, but I was lacking a hand to grab a cup.”

TJ kept your hand in his the entire time and that had made you less nervous about the entire event.

“Hang on, I’ll get you something.”

As TJ knew your favorite drink, you simply leaned back and waited.

Your sunglasses in your face, you suddenly heard your Aunt’s voice. Aunt Evelyn.

“Oh do tell me, TJ, how did you ask [Y/n] out? She’s hardly the most outgoing person out there and she certainly didn’t ask you out,” your aunt chuckled.

“Actually,” TJ said, “It was [Y/n] who asked me out. We don’t go out much, it’s true, but I like it that way too. I’m not someone to go out quite often.”

Your Aunt was surprised. “What? [Y/n] actually asked you out? Someone as handsome as you? I find that hard to believe, TJ.”

“It’s the truth,” was all TJ said as he walked towards you, placed your drink on the table and leaned down to kiss your forehead.

You smiled shyly at him. “Thank you for doing this.”

He simply grabbed your hand again and all those emotions you were trying so hard to suppress came back at full range. “Anything for you, beautiful.”

Somehow you knew he wasn’t pretending when he said those words.

You looked down and cleared your throat. “You really don’t have to be polite with her,” you said and glanced at your Aunt, which was currently annoying your cousin.

“Being polite is the one guaranteed thing we have as our advantage,” TJ shot back.

“Since when are you a philosopher?” you chuckled and he smiled at you.

“Since you invited me, beautiful.” 

After you ate and talked to your grandmother, you sat back on the chair you chose before. As it was a stretcher, TJ sat by the end of it, facing you. He had a mischievous glimpse in his eyes.

“It’s hot, right?”

“I guess,” you said cautiously, side glancing TJ.

“There’s a pool,” TJ grinned, taking the hems of his shirt and pulling it over his head. The image of TJ Hammond shirtless was something to behold and no matter how many times you saw it, your breathing was always affected. You managed to control your facial expression though and pulled an unimpressed look.

“Yeah.”

“You can swim,” he wiggled his eyebrows.

“So can you.”

“But I want company.”

“There’s so many people to keep you company,” you turned to point at the bunch of people in their swimsuits, ready for a dive. But then that was your mistake.

The second you turned, TJ jumped and cradled your body in his strong arms, ran towards the pool, completely ignoring your protests and jumped into the water.

“TJ!” You screeched as you resurfaced, your now wet hair all over your face.

TJ just bursted out laughing, his hands still on your waist.

“Let me go!”

You tried getting away from him, you really did, but his arms were firmly secured around your frame. So, instead of pushing him away, you had a better idea. Your hand went to the back of TJ’s head and he smiled, distracted at the touch. Then you bent your hand and brought his face straight into the water.

It was TJ’s turn to yell.

“[Y/n]!”

The easy smile he had on his lips, his muscular arms around your waist, his voice calling your name, his toned chest against your skin, his laugh when he was around you… Your heart stopped at a sudden realization: you were in love with TJ.

You were in love with your best friend, who was pretending to be your boyfriend on a family vacation.

“I’m sorry, TJ, I-”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m sorry for pulling you into the water like that,” he tried calming you, running one hand up and down your arm. It didn’t help you calm down, it caused goosebumps to your skin.

“I shouldn’t hav-”

“Are you okay?” he interrupted. You shook your head. “Then everything’s good. I’m not mad. It didn’t hurt, though I did swallow some water,” he chuckled, but went back to seriousness when he saw you didn’t laugh. His long, wet eyelashes made the color of his eyes more prominent, more penetrating, as they searched your face for something. “Are you mad? You know I love you, right, beautiful?”

You had heard him say that a million times, but there was something about the present moment that made you come to a halt.

He loved you as his best friend, no matter what part he was playing for your family, when you loved him as something more.

“Yeah, I know,” was all you managed to say before you pushed yourself out of the pool and went inside the house, towards your room and into the bathroom. You locked the door behind you and pushed your back against the wood. You slid to the ground and pulled your knees to your chest.

All you needed was a few minutes to compose yourself, just that.

You were going to calm down, go back there and pretend TJ was your boyfriend. Only pretend, because he couldn’t know how much you actually wanted it to be true. You would not ruin your friendship because of something stupid that would go away with time.

You just didn’t know TJ had been in love with you for quite some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


	53. I'll Be Your Boyfriend - Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ HAMMOND X READER SERIES. Seb plays TJ in Political Animals. (requested)  
> You have to go to a family meeting, but your family isn’t exactly the warmest. Some very annoying aunts want to meet your boyfriend, even though you tell them there is none. TJ, as your best friend, offers to pose as your boyfriend for a few days. Can the façade become real?

You decided to take a shower since you were already in the bathroom. The hot water managed to somewhat calm you enough for you to feel ready to be around TJ again.

You were drying yourself with a fluffy towel, still on the bathroom, when your mind started working again. Maybe you weren’t in love with TJ. No, perhaps you were merely attracted physically to him, he was handsome after all.

But when you reentered the bedroom with your towel around your body and TJ was sitting on the chair, his shirt back on his body and his hair already dry, and your heart started racing, you knew you were a goner. In love with your best friend? How cliché.

He bolted from the chair when he saw you, crossing the room in two long strides and gathering your hands in his gently. Completely ignoring your lack of clothes, as one could add. He had already seen you in less than a towel covering everything from your chest to your thighs.

“You okay? I’m sorry I threw you into the pool like that, I thought you wouldn’t mind,” his words came in a hurry and he was clearly worried that you were mad at him.

You shook your head. “It’s okay, really, I’m not mad. I just needed sometime alone, that’s all,” you shrugged and thanked the heavens that your voice came out evenly. “You know how I get sometimes,” you waved off.

Technically you weren’t lying; you did enjoy your alone time. But what happened that afternoon was not one of those episodes.

“Are you sure?” TJ’s eyes still roamed your face, searching for any signal that you were pissed at him.

“Yeah, I am. Now go take a shower, because I could smell you from the bathroom,” you chuckled and lightly shoved him towards the bathroom.

He laughed at you, turning and walking backwards. “You must have water in your brain, beautiful, because I don’t smell.”

“You keep telling yourself that, Thomas,” you murmured and went for your bag, searching for comfortable clothes.

You had forgot your pajamas. Of course. Now, with nothing but underwear on, you had nothing to wear.

Unless… You were pretty sure wouldn’t mind what you were about to do and, if he did, patience. He would have to suck it up. You needed clothes to sleep.

TJ’s shirts were all soft, but you knew he had brought it. He always brought it. The dark grey t-shirt, 100% cotton, with his permanent scent engraved into the cloth. It was one of his favorites shirts, but it was a rule that whenever you spent the night in his house, you’d get to sleep in that shirt. Technically, you were spending the night together, so you had a right to wear it.

The shirt, paired with sweatpants and fluffy socks, you were laying on the bed with your phone in hands waiting for TJ.

“Maybe the bed is yours, after all,” he joked, side glancing you as he rounded the bedroom to reach his bag and get a set of clothes.

You were trying very, very hard not to look at TJ walking with only a towel hanging on his hips. The lines in his toned stomach that lead to the grand prize were so defined…

“Maybe I can just chill here. I chill at your bed all the time,” you shrugged.

“Maybe it’s easier for the both of us if we both sleep on the bed,” TJ suggested, still scrambling through his clothes.

Your eyes shot open. “You sure?”

“I mean, why not?” it was TJ’s turn to shrug, “It wouldn’t be the first time and it’s a big bed anyway. I doubt you could wake me with your kicks anyway,” he flashed you a grin over his shoulder, which you responded by throwing a pillow at him.

He laughed and threw the pillow back on the bed.

“Get dressed already,” you groaned, “I’m hungry.”

“Almost done!” he said and ran to the bathroom to get dressed.

Obviously you didn’t want TJ to get dressed - If anything, you wanted to get rid of that towel hanging low on his hips -, but you couldn’t risk TJ finding out the real reason for that. He was your friend and that was it, nothing more would come from it for you. Simple.

Then why did the thought hurt so much?

~/~

“Tell us how was your first date, young ones,” your grandfather asked from the chair near the food table. He was a smart man after all. The entire family was reunited – after showers - in the living room that had huge doors which opened to the back of the house, where more chairs and tables were spread.

“Our… what?”

“Your first date,” he said again, calm as ever.

“We went dancing,” TJ smiled, his hand snaking around your waist.

“Dancing?” Aunt Evelyn chuckled. “I didn’t know you danced, [Y/n].”

To be fair, you weren’t half bad in dancing.

“Why don’t you show your Aunt that you can dance then?” your grandfather suggested.

TJ made a move to grab your hand in his, but you took a step back. “I think I’ll pass, guys, sorry.”

“TJ,” your aunt shouted, “Why don’t you show these old man some moves?”

She actually walked up to him, almost touching his shoulder in order to force him to dance, when he got her hand in his own and took a step back.

“I wouldn’t want to ruin such a great couple from dancing,” TJ smiled at Aunt Evelyn and Uncle Sam, leading her to him. Then he walked to you, “But we are dancing,” he announced, offering his hand.

You placed yours on top of his, “You’re gonna regret it,” you snickered, quietly.

“Oh, am I?” TJ smirked, speaking quietly too. His low voice in your ear and his muscular body underneath that dark button up shirt were driving you crazy.

“TJ!” you screeched as he almost made you collapse on the floor by tugging your hand, but his strong arms grabbed your waist and hoisted you close to his chest.

“Now, beautiful, do you really think I’d let you fall?” he twirled you around slowly, knowing your soft socks made your feet slippery. “I think we should do this the right way,” he said as he pulled you toward his body once again.

You arched an eyebrow to him, your hands clasped behind his neck and his on both sides of your waist.

“The right way?”

His hands ran up to your shoulder, leaving goosebumps on its way, until those grabbed your hands. TJ took a step back, dropped your hands and bowed.

“May I have this dance, ma’am?” he asked, a smile on his lips.

You grabbed the hem of your – his – large shirt and bowed as well.

“I’d be glad.”

TJ took’ your hand in his, your free one went to his shoulder and his went to your waist. He locked his eyes with your and started leading you to the music.

The song was easy to follow and TJ was a great dancer, so there were no major difficulties in looking presentable. He twirled you around and, by the hand he kept holding, pulled you gently against his chest. The song ended with your chests glued together and TJ’s lips mere inches from yours.

You were wondering how his lips would feel against yours when he leaned down to kiss you.

You melted in his arms, but it was okay, TJ had you firmly secured with his muscular ones around your frame. The kiss was calm, sweet, but not hesitant. TJ had his fair knowledge of things and you were far from a blushing virgin, but his careful touches made something twirl inside you.

Too soon, he pulled away and you had to suppress a groan. He couldn’t know how much you had enjoyed it, never.

Before you actually feel like TJ had backed away because he had tired of you, the claps and the whooping from your family reached your ears.

You blushed and hid your face in TJ’s chest until they calmed down.

And then your younger cousin asked, “Was that your first kiss?”

Before either you or TJ could respond, or stammer a ridiculous sentence due to nervousness, your grandmother intervened.

“Of course not, dear! Didn’t you see the passion in such kiss?”

“Passion?” the little girl asked, confused.

“The love was evident between them, don’t you agree?” your grandmother guided and your cousin smiled.

“That I saw.”

“There’s your answer then.”

You couldn’t bring yourself to look at TJ, though you could feel his eyes on you.

“So,” you started, walking towards your grandmother, “What’s for dinner?”


	54. I'll Be Your Boyfriend - Final Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ HAMMOND X READER SERIES. Seb plays TJ in Political Animals. (requested)  
> You have to go to a family meeting, but your family isn’t exactly the warmest. Some very annoying aunts want to meet your boyfriend, even though you tell them there is none. TJ, as your best friend, offers to pose as your boyfriend for a few days. Can the façade become real?

“Can we talk?”

TJ had just closed the bedroom door behind him and dropped the bomb. Maybe he figured out how you felt about him? Maybe he wanted to go home?

“About?” You tried to act calm as you roamed through your bag, pretending to search for something.

“Beautiful, remember you forgot your pajamas,” he chuckled as he came to stand behind you, his hands holding yours still. He turned you around, but kept your fingers intertwined. His face was so dangerously close to yours and you couldn’t stop from thinking about how his lips had felt soft against yours. 

“Right,” you scoffed and blushed, due to his intense eyes on you, but TJ could think it was because you were embarrassed you forgot your pajamas. Or that you forgot that you forgot your pajamas. Truly, you didn’t, but it was better this way.

“So I had to ask you,” TJ said, “Do you mind if we sleep in the same bed? I’ll feel super bad if you sleep on the couch – I tried it while you were in the shower and I guarantee it wasn’t made for sleeping.”

How could you sleep with TJ? At the same time, how you could say ‘no’? Puppy dog eyes weren’t fair and TJ should know that.

“Okay,” you sighed at last. TJ’s smile was everything you needed to confirm it was the right call. Then you remembered, “Do you have another shirt for sleep?”

“Would you like it if the answer was ‘no’?” TJ laughed. “Yep. I brought this one for you, beautiful.”

“Thanks,” you kissed his cheek and turned around. He entered the bathroom to change clothes and you missed how deeply TJ blushed and how lovingly he smiled as he touched his fingers lightly to his cheek, the ghost of your lips lingering on the hot skin.

You didn’t sleep right away. TJ brought cards and you decided poker was the way to go. Both sitting on the bed on pajamas, facing each other, defiant expressions on your faces.

Grinning and narrowing your eyes, you said, “2 dollars.”

He mimicked your expression and it just wasn’t fair how good he looked. “Three.”

You paid. Total of $9.80 dollars on the table. Bed, actually.

Bucky showed you his cards, two aces. With the one on the table, he had three. Not bad.

But you had better.

“Too much for you, doll?” TJ smugly asked.

You flipped one of your cards, a queen which paired with the other two queens on the table.

“Sorry, beautiful, but you know that’s not enough,” TJ grinned and reached out for the money. Your hand caught his mid-air.

“Who said I’m finished?” It was your turn to grin devilishly. For a moment, TJ was so lost in your smile he forgot what was going on around him.

Then you showed him your second and last card: another queen.

His jaw hung open. “Shit.”

You laughed and took the money.

TJ leaned back and rested his back against the board, placing one of the pillows on his lap, a small smile on his lips. “I’m impressed, beautiful.”

You looked at him. “I’m not,” you flipped your hair and made a very smug expression. But you both bursted out laughing before you could finish your act.

TJ opened his mouth to say something, but you shivered before any sound could make its way out of his mouth. TJ immediately sat up.

“You grandmother did warn me that the temperature dropped during the night,” he said as he bolted from the bed.

“It’s okay,” you wrapped your arms around yourself, trying to conserve the heat. You turned to see TJ roaming through the wardrobe. “What are you doing?”

“Your grandmother said there were comforters here and that we should probably need one for the night. Aha!” TJ close the wardrobe with his foot because his hands were carrying the huge thing.

Instead of setting it on the bed as you thought he would, TJ wrapped it around you.

“Thanks.”

“Anytime, beautiful,” he said and kissed your cheek.

You yawned.

“Time for bed?” TJ smiled at you.

“Please,” you yawned once more, TJ chuckled.

You settled for bed and laid on the bed. TJ turned the lights off and slipped into the covers. You laid side by side, the comforter spread over the bed, covering you both.

“Night, TJ,” you murmured, closing your eyes.

“Night, [Y/n],” he answered and squeezed your hand. You squeezed back with a smile on your lips before you fell asleep with his breathing calming you.

It was the middle of the night when you woke up to light movement.

“Hey,” TJ whispered, drawing you closer to his chest and wrapping his arms around your frame, “You were shivering, I’m just trying to help.”

You didn’t know if it was the sleep retarding your movements or if it was the fact that TJ was making you sleep on his chest with his muscular arms around you but you didn’t move away.

“Now, go back to sleep,” he whispered. TJ’s hands were rubbing your back, trying to provide some heat. He leaned down and kissed your forehead, then murmured lowly, “Sweet dreams, beautiful.”

A few days passed and TJ managed to help you with keeping your distance from your Aunt Evelyn and her snarky comments and your uncles and their sexist views.

Your act with TJ had become better since the kiss. You decided to enjoy TJ as your boyfriend – even if it was pretend - while you could and had the perfect excuse to hold his hand, brush your fingers against his, smiling at him. TJ followed up and he would smile back, place his hands on your waist and shoulders whenever he could. You hadn’t kissed since the night your grandparents asked you to dance two nights ago.

Until, well, your cousin decided to be annoying. Your cousin was known for… showing her looks a bit too much. Which was clearly displayed by her tiny bikini and her absurd amount of makeup.

She interrupted your conversation with your grandmother and TJ asking for help with something inside the house, claiming she couldn’t reach something in a high shelf. TJ, always the gentleman, offered to help. So inside the house the two of them went.

But it took too long.

“TJ probably lost himself inside the house,” you said to your grandmother, once she asked about them.

She laughed, “I bet your cousin doesn’t know the way either.”

You chuckled, but something still didn’t feel right. Your cousin was usually up to no good and, giving TJ’s looks, you bet your money in what she would try to do.

“I’ll try and find them then.”

Your grandmother leaned back and kept on enjoying the sun while you rose from your chair and walked to the house.

The living room, which had access to the garden from where you came from, showed no sign of them. The same from the bedrooms and kitchen. Where did your cousin say she wanted to reach for something?

Your heard a giggle. From the garage. Of course. If your cousin wanted to fool around, she’d do it in the farthest place from everyone possible.

The door was closed, but you could see TJ and your cousin inside by the little window on the door.

You tried to stay calm, but why were they there? Why was the door closed? What were they doing? You decided to watch to be sure.

Your cousin was practically bouncing, her shoulder square to improve her breasts. You heard muffled sounds but you couldn’t make out the words. TJ seemed to be asking her for something. She shook her head and looked at her breasts, her hands clasped behind her. TJ sighed and didn’t seem happy with the situation. Your cousin could be a pain in the ass if she wanted to. But then TJ reached out and placed his hand on her breasts.

Deciding it was too much, you turned and walked away.

Technically, TJ was free to do whatever he wanted. But it had to be with your cousin during the family reunion in which he was pretending to be your boyfriend? Anger tears pricked your eyes, but you payed them no attention. You walked to your bedroom and sat on the bed.

Not even 10 minutes later, TJ was poking his head through the door.

“Hey.”

You didn’t answer. It was childish and you knew it, but you couldn’t help yourself.

TJ opened the door wider and stepped into the room. “You okay?”

You huffed and rolled your eyes. Okay?

“Beautiful, please, talk to me.” TJ closed the door behind him and kneeled by your side, his hand on your knee. “What happened?”

“Why don’t you go back and play with my cousin’s boobs a little more, TJ? Leave me alone.”

“That’s what you think happened back there?” he asked, rising to his feet. “You won’t even let me explain!”

“Explain what, huh?” you mocked, standing up, “How she didn’t want help and you two were probably kissing?”

“She said she wanted the bowl someone put on the top shelf on the garage,” TJ began, “But when I tried to find it, there was nothing there. I asked about it and she said there was no bowl. She locked the door and put the key between her breasts.”

“Which you didn’t hesitate to get, right?” you knew it wasn’t true. TJ seemed pretty annoyed by the situation, but you had so many emotions running wild that you couldn’t focus.

“That I spent almost 20 minutes trying to reason with her,” TJ sighed, then he remembered why he was angry. “And since when do you care who I kiss or not, [Y/n]?”

“I’ve always cared!”

And it was the truth. You always cared about TJ and who he kissed or didn’t, but only since you realized your feelings for him that you understood why you did it. You used to think it was because he was your best friend and you wanted him to find someone that cared about him as much as you did.

How wrong you were. You cared about him because you loved him.

“You did, didn’t you?” TJ said. “But you were never mad! Why were you today?”

“You were supposed to be my boyfriend in this, remember?” You argue as you flail your arms around. “And then you do God-knows-what with my cousin!”

“Now that I think of it,” TJ paused for a moment, “

“During the last few days, you’ve been acting weird. It didn’t feel like you were pretending to like at all! So why don’t you just tell me why?”

“You know what? It’s because maybe I want to be your girlfriend!”

“Oh yeah? And maybe I want to be your boyfriend!”

“Really?” you shouted. And then froze. With your voice just above a whisper you repeated, “Really?”

TJ stepped closer and held your hands. His eyes focused on yours and you could barely breathe. “Really, [Y/n].” TJ smiled and asked, “Can I kiss you?”

“Why haven’t you yet?”

He chuckled. “So eager.” But he did lean in and kissed you.

It was very different than your first kiss. Now that you two were aware of each other’s feelings, things were clearer. His lips were soft against yours, his hands held the small of your back and the side of your neck, your arms around his neck.

When you pulled away, TJ touched your foreheads together.

He huffed out a laugh, a lazy smile spreading across his face. “What do you say, beautiful? Will you be my girlfriend?”

You hugged him tighter, your own smile on your face. “Yes, TJ I’ll be your girlfriend.”

But before he could kiss you again, he perked up, excited with his eyes wide open and grinning.

“Hey, best part? I’ve already been introduced to your family.”

Perhaps you should thank your cousin, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> Tell me if you guys want another series or something! I take requests about any of Seb's characters :3


	55. Best Buddies (And More)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEBASTIAN STAN X READER
> 
> Request: PLLEEEAASSEE Sebastian x reader where they r best friend and they r in a new movie together and they always hang out and r flirty on shows and just have fun together and then he realizes he loves her and he goes to tell her and then they start dating and everyone loves them together please I love you so much 

It was your first day on set. Nervous didn’t even begin to describe the turmoil in your stomach as you looked at all the people you had never met.

You found the director and walked over to him. He smiled when he saw you. “[Y/]! I’m so glad you’re here!”

You smiled as he embraced you, being the warm and inviting person he usually was. “I’m glad you wanted me to be here.”

He laughed. “You’re perfect for the part, dear. No need to be nervous.”

You knew you were a good actress - great actually -, but the first day on set always brought a sense of fear to you.

“About your co-star,” he began, “I believe you’ve met him before.”

That made you arch your eyebrows. “Really?”

He nodded, smiling and throwing his hands up in self-defense. “At least that’s what he said when I asked!”

You were curious about who that mysterious guy was. You could only hope he was nice, you had a lot of scenes with him.

“And who would that be?”

“He asked not to say. He’ll arrive soon and you’ll figure it out by yourself,” he said and winked, walking away and leaving you be.

Your manager had the same instructions: not to say who your co-star was. All the team had the same instructions and that helped in absolutely nothing with your nervousness. You decided to sit in one of the chairs and read the script, trying to imagine the scenes in your head and what you could do to interpret them the best you could.

“Going crazy yet?”

You raised your head to look at the source of the voice.

“Seb!”

The script fell to the ground as you stood up and jumped to hug your best friend. His arms circled your frame as tight as yours did to his neck.

“Hey, [Y/n],” you could hear the smile in his voice.

“What are you doing here?” you asked, pulling away from him.

“I have to be on set for the shooting, now don’t I?”

That caught you by surprise. “I guess you do. Who are you playing?”

“Honey, I’m the guy you have to be with 90% of the time.”

That definitely made your eyes bulge. “What?” you slapped his shoulder and he laughed when you withdrew your hand with a pained expression. Damn muscles. “Why didn’t you tell me? What kind of friend do you think you are?”

Sebastian laughed again and sat on the chair you previously were.

“I wanted to surprise you and I know I’m your best friend.”

~/~

You had been filming for a month and the team was very caring and funny. They kept saying how you and Sebastian were cute together. Being best friends with Sebastian Stan meant that you had to put up with his dorkiness and the flirty way he joked around you constantly. As you acted the same, the team started suspecting.

Some of them, after a couple of weeks, had even asked if you were dating, claiming that you didn’t have to hide when you were in set. You thanked that you were in the dress room without Sebastian, so he couldn’t see you blushing from head to toe.

The director walked up to you and Sebastian after shooting a scene. You quit your laugh (from Sebastian’s joke) when you saw the seriousness in the director’s face.

“Okay, so the thing is… We’ve decided to change the script a bit.”

“What exactly?” Sebastian asked.

“We want romance. But before changing the entire plot, we wanted to check with the two of you,” he motioned for you and Sebastian, “If you had any problem kissing?”

You looked at your best friend as he looked at you, silently asking if you were okay with it. You nodded and then the two of you answered at the same time.

“No problem.”

The director smiled brightly.

“Then you’re free for the day. We have a bunch of writing to do.”

You did leave, but you and Sebastian did it together and decided to watch movies in his hotel bedroom, something you always did when shooting ended earlier. Or later. It was something that happened constantly, that was for sure.

~/~

“Now I can finally prove that you’re not a good kisser,” you said once you met Sebastian on set, your hair and makeup ready. Sebastian had a dark blue suit on which brought out his eyes, ready for the ‘go’ of the director.

“Let’s see if you’ll say that after I kiss your lips like a pro, [Y/L/n],” Sebastian smirked.

“Only in your dreams.”

~/~

Sebastian finished his lines and looked at you. His eyebrows furrowed and his hands on his hips, he was the vision of frustration that his character had to have at that moment. The camera came closer to you, focusing on your face for a moment before turning toward Sebastian again. Sebastian’s right hand came to the side of your neck as the other came to your waist. He leaned down and fit his plump lips to yours, his tongue already darting to caress your lower lip.

Your hands moved to his hair and gripped at short strands, making him moan in your mouth. His hands were warm and roaming your sides, squeezing you in the most delicate of ways.

He pulled back and focused on your eyes, his own orbs a color so unique that had you engrossed. You forgot you were shooting when he kissed you again, even if that wasn’t on the script for him to do that.

The director screamed “Cut!” but it fell on deaf ears. He tried again and it was only on the third that you and Sebastian finally came to your senses and scrambled to get apart.

The entire team came to congratulate you for amazing scene. “So real” they’ say.

When there was only you and Sebastian, you turned to him.

“I expected more.”

“You keep telling yourself that.”

You were going to have to, because the truth was that it had been perfect.

Sebastian on the other hand, had a lot of thinking to do. He realized that night that it’s only a friendly love he had towards you. No. He loved you. But he would only tell you in the right moment.

~/~

You two were lazily on the couch, eating s’mores and watching a new series you had started together when Sebastian asked.

“[Y/n], would you go out with me?”

“Sure. Where?”

It wasn’t new for you or him to ask something like that. You had quite a bit of flirting in the friendship, which lead people to think you were dating.

But this time wasn’t supposed to be a friendly thing.

“I mean like a date.”

You looked at him, curious. “A date? You and me?”

Sebastian nodded, a shy smile on his lips as his gaze focused on you. “Yes.”

You grinned. “Sure. Where?”

~/~

You two went to a restaurant that night. He wore a black suit, his muscles carefully defined by the tailored material.

He pulled out the chair for you and ordered the drink you chose.

Conversation was the same as always, jokes and laughter being a constant thing, but there was more touching. His warm palm would rest on your lower back whenever you were walking, he would kiss your knuckles very chance he got. When seated, Sebastian started by touching your foot with his lightly. Then, brushing your knee with his own. After you responded by brushing his knee with yours, he decided to let loose. Sebastian would rest his arm on the back of your chair, run his fingers on your shoulder or thighs, and brush his hand on yours.

The food was amazing and desert was your favorite. You made him split the bill with you and he knew better than to argue (too much). By the end of the night, he brought you to your hotel room and kissed you chastely on the lips.

You went to bed with a smile on your lips.

~/~

The next time you went out alone during shootings, Chris and Mackie were there too. They were in town, shooting some extra scenes for other movies where they just appear for a minute or two and invited you and Sebastian for a lunch.

Sebastian drove to the place and opened the door for you, holding your hand and intertwining your fingers with his on the way to the restaurant. You pecked his cheek with a quick kiss.

“They’ll be happy for us,” you told him.

He sighed and smiled at you. “I know.”

Chris and Anthony screamed “Finally!” and “About freaking time!” once they saw your clasped hands. They were truly happy about you and Sebastian.

When they were leaving, you heard Chris and Anthony discussing who would be the Best Man when you got married. They decided that one of them would be the Maid of Honor, just didn’t decide who.

~/~

“Goodnight, everyone!” The presenter greeted, a huge smile on his face as he faced the people sitting in front of him, the couch by his side bare still. The people clapped and shouted fervently. “I can hear you are excited and I believe I know why. It’s because of our guests tonight. But as the folks who are at home don’t know who they are, let’s tell them. Tonight, we have [Y/n] [Y/L/n] and Sebastian Stan!”

You appeared on the stage by the doors Sebastian opened for you. He helped you down the stairs because you were on high heels. You sat nearest to the presenter and Sebastian by your side, you both smiling excitedly.

“Hello, everyone,” you said.

“Hi!” Seb smiled big and unbuttoned his suit, revealing the shirt underneath it.

“So, new movie coming up,” the presenter said, “Tell me about it.”

“It’s called ‘Hands Up’ and it’s a thriller,” you answered.

“It’s about a woman who meets a guy and together they have to find the murderer of the city. A lot of action and fighting sequences, I believe people will enjoy it.”

“Oooh, I do love fighting sequences. Guns and explosions?”

“And knives,” you smirked, remembering your character’s favorite weapon.

The presenter squealed, “I believe you can’t me about that smile on your face?”

You laughed, “Sorry, nope.”

“I’m curious for the movie!” He revealed. “Now, let’s talk about another smile, shall we?”

“What smile?” Seb asked, draping his arm on the back of the couch behind you.

“Those smiles.” It was his time to smirk as a photo of you and Sebastian laughed, walking together on the street. You remembered that day. You and Seb had a free day during the shootings and decided to go out to have lunch. It was cold, regardless of your coat and boots, so Sebastian had his arms around you to keep you warm until you got to the hotel. You ended up ordering food service for dinner and falling asleep on your bed, after playing poker and dancing clumsily to 40s music. Sebastian had promised to teach you, since he played Bucky Barnes and learned to dance, but it was harder than you had expected.

“It was a good day,” Seb commented.

“It sure looks like it,” the presenter nodded then turned to the crowed. “And there’s no filter on this one, guys. They are that photogenic.”

The snow covered the majority of the photo, saved by the sunset lights on the sky and you and Sebastian looking cozy with huge coats, boots and gloves, hands around each other.

It was a great picture.

“Can I have that?” You asked.

“Sure,” the presenter beamed. “Perhaps for a black frame on the coffee table or up the fireplace when you guys get married?”

You blushed deeply.

“It would already have happened but won’t say ‘yes’ when I pop the question.”

Oh that’s how it is, Sebastian?

“It would already have happened, but Sebastian decided to wait a few years to ask me out,” you snickered and the crowd laughed.

“I did take a bit more than expected,” Seb admitted. “But now I have you and I wouldn’t change it for nothing.”

“Now, if Sebastian were to pop the question, how would you like it, [Y/n]?” the presenter asked, resuming the show.

“I’d like it to be a surprise.”

Sebastian looked at you, his lips stretched on a grin. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

~/~

That night, Sebastian whispered “I love you” into your ear before sleeping with his arms around you and your head on his chest.

“I love you too.”


	56. Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 54. "The paint's supposed to go where?"

You decided the dull yellowish color of the walls had been there for too long, so you wanted a change. Bucky agreed.

Bucky cleared the living room from all its furniture and covered the floor with newspaper, he placed a stereo in the room already attached to an agitated mix of 40's songs the both of you loved.

Then the two of you went out to pick a new color for the walls. The funny thing was that you both pointed to the same tone at the same time. There was no doubt from then on.

Barefoot, with old clothes on, Bucky shirtless, and an amazing soundtrack, the walls were slowly taking in the new face.

Bucky had his back facing you, painting the part on top of the windows. You, crouched down to paint a lower part of the wall, flickered the brush to splash paint all over his back and hair.

Bucky slowly turned over to face you, his mouth agape but with a ghost of a smile.

“Now you’re getting it, doll,” he growled, a smile on his lips as he took steps toward you.

You squealed and laughed as you threw more paint at his approaching figure, a laugh of his own erupting from his lips. You took several steps back, but his muscular arm circled around your waist and he painted your face and hair with his brush, firm but still careful.

“No, Bucky, the paint’s supposed to go on the walls!” you managed to say.

He laughed in the shell of your ear. “Now, doll, the paint’s supposed to go where?”

“The walls!”

“But what’s the fun if we don’t get as much paint as the walls?”

In the end, the walls were forgotten, with no paint left for them since it was all in you and Bucky.

“Shower?”

“Only if you’ll join me.”


	57. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I wonder how your lips taste like.” “Mmh? Did you say something ?”

Throughout the months living in the Compound, Bucky began opening up to the rest of the team, instead of just Steve. He began with Sam, who was Steve’s close friend. Clint was next, since he was easy to talk too and would frequently throw a joke that both Steve and Bucky understood.

Natasha soon followed, just like Wanda. Thor was his normal loud and welcoming self, especially for such a powerful warrior such as Steve’s loyal friend. Bruce was always there to talk and listen to, but it took Bucky some time to talk to him. Bucky always thought his lack of speech would irritate Bruce so, knowing about Bruce’s fear of losing control of himself, he kept his distance. It was in fact Bruce who first started talking to him.

Much like Bruce, you had taken the first step in your relationship with Bucky. But being only good friends wasn’t enough for him.

Bucky had find you beautiful the second he had laid his eyes on you. He kept glancing at you during reports, meetings, meals and movie nights. It wasn’t until a party where you found him at the balcony, staring up at the dark sky full of stars, lonely

“I wonder how your lips taste like,” Bucky said before he could stop himself.

“Mmh? Did you say something?” you asked, realizing a second too late that Bucky was talking. You were too focused on the stars and trying to focus even though you could barely see something

Bucky tried to cover up. “I wonder how your drink tastes like.”

“Oh,” you said and looked at your drink before rising your eyebrows at Bucky and lifting your cup a bit in the air. “Would you like to try it?”

“Yes.”

His eyes never went to your drink though. Instead, his hands cradled your face and his lips touched yours in the most delicate kiss. Bucky was gentle enough that you could simply step away and he wouldn’t stop you if you didn’t want him.

But you did. And you kissed him back more fiercely, which conducted him follow your lead and be more intense, yet still caringly.

You were both panting when you pulled apart, gasping for air and practically being held by Bucky, the kiss and the alcohol getting you dizzy.

Bucky smiled brightly, there were crinkles in his eyes and a light to his face.

“’Tastes real good, doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wrote some (long) Bucky X Reader one-shots, in case anyone would like to know. And Stucky. :3  
> Hope you guys liked it!  
> Feedback is always welcome, guys :)


	58. Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 47. “Please come home, I miss you.”

It had been so long. So, so long. And he couldn’t wait any longer. Bucky disked your number and held the phone with trembling hands to his ear, taking deep breaths.

_“Hello?”_

“Doll,” he breathed, relieved. “Please come home, I miss you.”

You chuckled. _“I had to wait in line for 10 minutes. I’m heading home,”_ you said, then paused before saying, _“They had your favorite.”_ You meant chocolate donuts.

“I love you.”

Bucky heard the smile on your voice. _“I know.”_

He smiled, “Did you just quote Star Wars to me?”

_“Maybe. Now open the door for me, I’ve got two full boxes of donuts.”_

“Yes, ma’am.”


	59. Hilarious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 29. “Shut up, I’m hilarious.”

“Bucky!” you whimpered. “You’re not helping!”

Bucky shook his head as a teasing smile made its way into his lips, “Shut up, doll, I’m hilarious. He’s just spending too much time with Steve, that’s why he’s so grumpy,” he snickered, cradling his crying son carefully in his huge arms.

“He’s sleepy, that’s why he’s grumpy,” you laughed. The baby whimpered again and Bucky held him closer to his chest.

“Shh, it’s okay, little one. I won’t let you alone with Steve anymore,” he cooed. And, just like magic, the baby stopped squirming and crying. Bucky leaned his head down and nuzzled the baby’s stomach. The baby squealed in happiness before exploding in a fit of laugher. Bucky looked at you with a bright smile and shinning eyes.

The baby snuggled closer to Bucky’s neck, his eyes falling shut within a few seconds.

“See, doll? Steve’s the one that’s not funny.”


	60. Let Me See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JEFFERSON (OUAT) X READER
> 
> Request: Oh please please write a Jefferson one! Something about his scar or he makes a hat for her!

“Please, take it off! It’s hot out there, you won’t even need it, Jefferson,” you protested, touching the scarf around your boyfriend’s neck.

He only tensed and shook his head.

“I must wear it, [Y/n],” he repeated, a serious expression overtaking his facial expression.

“Why?” You inquired. “You’re hot, honey, and I’m not only saying about your physical appearance.”

“I’ve got something… on my neck,” he said quietly.

You quickly sensed it was a hard subject for him.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want,” you told him, caressing his cheek with the hand that was previously on the scarf. “Let’s go out, c’mon!”

You turned to the door, but strong hands held your arms delicately and made you turn around.

“Wait,” Jefferson said, “I want to tell you, it’s just hard for me. It brings bad memories, it’s all.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” he took a deep breath. “I think it’s just easier it I show it to you.”

Jefferson slowly lifted his hands and loosed the scarf around his neck, and you shot him an encouraging smile before he pulled it off.

You were not expecting to see a huge scar on his skin, at least not like that. You managed to control your surprised expression, but he knew you were curious so he sat you both down on the couch and explained how it happened. As the Curse was done, you understood.

“So,” he said once he finished, “I understand if you want to lea-”

He didn’t finish because your lips captured his in a slow but deep kiss.

“I’d,” you murmured against his lips, descending to his sharp jaw, “Never,” your lips went to his neck and you began kissing his scar, “Leave,” you traced the scar with your lips softly, from one side to the other, “You,” you finished looking deeply into his eyes.

He was breathlessly looking back at you.

“I love you,” Jefferson whispered, a smile on his lips as he stared down at you.

“I love you too,” you replied with your own smile before he kissed you again.


	61. I Made You Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JEFFERSON X READER
> 
> Request: Oh please please write a Jefferson one! Something about his scar or he makes a hat for her! + Prompt: "I won't let anything hurt you."

Jefferson sat across from you in a table at Granny’s. He had a shy smile on his lips and a box in his hands.

“You okay?” you asked, touching his hand lightly with yours.

He nodded. “Yes,” he said. He then took a deep breath and placed the box on the table, pushing it to you slowly. “I made you something.”

You smiled at him and pulled the box closer. Jefferson bit his lower lip as you opened it and gaped at the content inside.

“Jefferson, this is…” you breathed, unable to finish. You were surprised, but he could see the happiness behind it and relaxed knowing you liked the present.

“This,” he said, smiling, taking the object from the box with one hand as the other one took your own hand, placing it on your palms, “Is your own magic hat.”

“Thank you!” You gripped the hat with both hands, a huge smile plastered on your face. “Shall we test it?”

“Are you dubious about my abilities?” Jefferson grinned, raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe I am,” you smirked.

“Pick a place. I promise I won’t let anything hurt you.”


	62. Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JEFFERSON (OUAT) X READER
> 
> Requested: Jefferson and Reader sexting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sexting, smut, NSFW, strong language plus Jefferson (which should be a warning on itself since those leather pants are just ugh)

_Ping!_

You reached over the bed to your phone, its glow throwing a wave of light into your face. You squinted your eyes and took a couple of seconds so they could adjust to the brightness and read the new message. Your own bedroom’s light was dimmed almost entirely, being just enough just so you could read your book.

The message consisted of yet another picture from Jefferson, your boyfriend. A selfie to be more precise.

 _“New hat, dear. Whatcha think?”_ was written below.

Jefferson had a cocky smile and his eyebrows were raised, and indeed new hat displayed on top of his head, black and deep red. His button-up dark shirt did nothing to quiet the dirty thoughts that came to you by his eyes. You could see something there. _Lust._

_“Like you should match it with your heavy coat, the one of the same color scheme. You’d be a sight, even more than usual.”_

He sent another selfie, this one of him winking with one eye while the other stared intently into the camera.

_“Knew you’d like it. Made one for you.”_

You chuckled at his adorableness. Jefferson was a keeper, that was for sure.

 _“I’m going to sleep. Work tomorrow,”_ you typed, _“Goodnight, darling.”_

_“Sleep well, dear.”_

~

Then you got to Granny’s the next day, he had already sent you seven more selfies. In a period of fifteen minutes.

You loved those, you really did. But you also couldn’t stop yourself from looking at them the second your phone beeped, which resulted in your boss angry at you. There was only one option.

 _“Jefferson,”_ you typed, _“I’m gonna need you to stop.”_

_“Damn, okay, fine, I won’t send you anymore selfies.”_

_“It’s just while I’m at work.”_

It lasted twenty minutes. Honestly, a bit longer than you’d expected.

The notification had the picture symbol and a message attached: _you said no more selfies._

You pulled your phone out, but you caught Granny’s glare to you and quickly shoved it back into your apron’s pocket. Jefferson and your anxiety would have to wait until your break.

~

15 minutes would have to do, so you quickly sat on the bench outside the restaurant and opened Jefferson’s message.

To be fair, it didn’t count as a selfie. To be unfair, he was the one that said anything about no more _selfies._ And to be _completely_ unfair the picture was of Jefferson’s toned chest.

You had already seen it several times, true, but each time was like the first. You’d run your fingers down his neck to the strong muscles on his chest and the toned abs of his stomach, down to an even more pleasant place.

Which was exactly what you wanted to do at the moment, but that was a picture. Of course, you only remembered that once your fingertip touched the cold screen instead of warm skin.

_“Jefferson, no more pictures while I’m working.”_

_“No problem, darling.”_

He waited until your break was over to send another message. You took advantage of the fact that Granny had gone out, leaving you and Ruby alone for the last hour and close up.

_“You using your magic hands, darling?”_

What?

Perhaps Jefferson hadn’t realized the sexual tone to the message, but you still responded.

_“Magic hands are busy writing down what people want to eat, sorry.”_

_“They should be doing something more useful to yourself.”_ Okay. What the actual-. Another message. _“To either me or you.”_

You decided to play along. After all, what would be more interesting than sexting your incredibly sexy boyfriend?

_“Your messages have me so distracted.”_

_“I can’t stop thinking about you,” was his response._

_“And who told you to do that?”_

_“Oh, I like the way you’re talking, Ms. [Y/L/n]].”_

_“I know you’ll love it even more when I tell you I’m wearing that piece of clothing you love.”_

_“Wait. _That underwear?”__

_“If you’re talking about the dark purple, laced ones… Yes.”_

_“And what else?”_

_“A white shirt and a skirt, which I’m getting rid of as soon as I get home.”_

_“You could always come here, you know.”_

_“No way, dear. Tonight I’m going home.”_

_“But how can I take care of you if you’re away?”_

_“I’m sure you’ll figure something out,” you teased._

_“You bet.”_

_“I’ll be leaving in 10 minutes. I’m gonna leave you to try and find some ideas.”_

~

Nine minutes later, your phone screeched.

_“Let me know when you get home. You know I worry.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“Drive safe.”_

~

_“I’m home.”_

_“Shall we play a game?”_

_“What kind of game?”_

_“The best of them, darling. The one where I got you squirming and moaning my name while I touch every single inch of skin of your body.”_

_“I happen to like that game. Where would you touch me first?”_

_“I’d start standing behind you, my hands on either side of your waist, my lips peppering kisses on your neck. Your eyes would close and you’d sigh.”_

_“Sounds hot. What else?”_

_“You should come here so I could show it you.”_

You laughed at the message. You knew Jefferson enough to know he was dying inside to see you, but he couldn’t leave his house without leaving Grace alone. Which you knew he’d never do, so you took advantage of that and teased him more.

_“You’re not touching me tonight. I’m doing it to myself.”_

_“Darling, do you want to kill me?”_

_“I’m lying on my bed, only that thin, laced underwear on.”_

_“Not that you didn’t have my attention before, but now I’m more aware. What do you plan on doing to yourself?”_

_“I thought you had some time to brainstorm. Help me out here.”_

_“Oh darling, did I have…”_ and quickly followed by another text from Jefferson. _“Place a pillow under your lower back and draw your feet close, spread your knees for me, please.”_

You did as told. The position was not a casual one, but you could feel something building up in your lower stomach.

_“Done.”_

_“Now, a picture.”_

_“One hand washes the other, honey. You too.”_

The next message was a picture of his toned body, like he had placed the phone on top of his chest. He was lying on his bed and stripped down to his black boxers. An unmistakable bulge was visibly from the dark fabric.

You responded with a picture of your own, same style.

_“Place your hands on your breast and start squeezing gently, slowly. While you’re at it, what do you think I should do with mine?”_

You did as told and didn’t take long to find a nice rhythm.

_“Use the tip of your thumb to brush the head.”_

Which head was pretty clearly outspoken.

Instructions came pretty quickly after that, both of you getting rid of the last remains of clothes shortly after.

_“Pinch your nipple.”_

_“Stroke a slow stripe over your cock.”_

_“Do the same to your clit.”_

_“Wrap your hand around the base and slowly bring it up.”_

_“Press two fingertips to your sensitive spot.”_

_“Sensitive spot? Really?”_

_“I’m being romantic. Now do it.”_

If his sentence had taken you off the mood, his authoritarian way brought you right back and you let out a moan. Again. The entire scene was filled with heavy sighs and moans, the unexpected situation bringing a sense of new, exciting and intimate sense to your relationship.

_“Move your hands slower.”_

_“Descend your fingers to your entrance and rub your thumb where they previously were.”_

_“Squeeze.”_

_“Insert a digit.”_

_“Move faster.”_

_“A second finger.”_

_“Get the pre come from the tip and use it to help the sliding.”_

_“Curl your finger.”_

That actually made you whine, because you had been wanting to do it for a while.

Instructions lasted until then, since you were so worked up it didn’t take much of an effort for you to explode.

Panting and with closed eyes, you grabbed the phone you had discarded on top of the bed next to you and typed.

_“I still want you inside me though.”_

_“Even after that, I still want to hold you close and hear you.”_

_“I told you this was going to be interesting.”_

_“Definitely worth a second go.”_

_“I’m up for round two.”_

_“Good, now put your hands…”_


	63. Braids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: me wanting to write something about Bucky’s hair.

It wasn’t out of evilness. As a matter of fact, it was out of kindness and love.

You knew how long hair could get in the way of both daily and work activities. Especially if that work involved being able to see so you wouldn’t die.

Everyone was in the quinjet, getting ready for the new mission.

“Seriously, you’ll thank me later,” you said, taking the hairband at your wrist and giving it to Bucky. He’d give it to you once you finished the braid.

“It really helps,” Wanda said. She was seated on the floor, Natasha in a chair behind her as she braided the Sokovian’s long hair. Nat’s hair was already in a very sophisticated braid that spun around the base of her neck and ended in a small bun. How she managed to do so with such a short hair, no one knew.

And better not to ask.

“As long as I can see better, I’m in,” Bucky agreed.

That’s how Bucky ended seating on the floor before you, you facing his back, braiding his hair.

The rest of the Team watched amazed as you and Natasha created pure art out of something as simple as hair. Sam’s fingers were even trying to copy yours as he watched intently.

Clint was seating just observing, since he already had practice from having a daughter.


	64. Pillow Talk (At 4am)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bucky and TV shows.

Bucky had been through enough pain in his unusual life. He had livid during the Great Deppresion, helped Steve out all their lives, been to War, and tortured. Guilt still ravished him on some days. He didn’t deserve such bad things, he was a good person.

That’s why you suggested he watched nice, peaceful, laughable shows on TV.

The one of the moment, which the majority of the Team had agreed to (even Tony, being awestruck by some of the shows covers and crying with others) was one of those easy shows that Bucky should watch.

Those binge watching sessions and dancing crept onto his mind during the night though.

“But, [Y/n], why can’t they be together already?” Bucky quietly asked at 4am. He was lying on his side, one arm surrounded your waist and the other propped his head. You were lying facing him, a smile on your lips.

Bucky had his eyebrows furrowed and a small pout on his lower lip. You had never seen something cutter.

“If you want to know if Blaine and Kurt end up together, you gotta watch more episodes,” you gently told him, resting your palm on his cheek.

“But they are perfect for each other,” he practically whined.

“Oh believe me, I know.”

“Was that spoiler, doll?”

“Watch the show, Bucky.”


	65. Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Maybe a wedding Bucky x Reader clips!?!?!?!?!?

That was it. The big day, your big day. Bucky’s and yours big day. The day of your wedding.

You stood by Bucky’s side, your long white dress making you look like an angel to his eyes. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you.

He reached out, taking your hands gently in both of his, one cold and another warm.

“We’re doing this.”

“We are.”

Bucky let out a huff of laughter, tears gathering in his eyes. You squeezed his hand tenderly and he repeated the gesture, throwing you a smile with his piercing, shiny eyes.

“I love you.”

“I love you,” you curled your lips up.

“Let’s do this, I wanna be able to call you ‘wife’ for the rest of my days.”

A warm, pleasant feeling filled you with the thought of Bucky calling you ‘wife’ and you excitedly turned to Tony, the one who would perform the ceremony , who had a smirk on his lips and one raised eyebrow.

“May I begin?”


	66. Super Soldier's Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you do one where reader acfidently drinks super soldier coffee (coffee with way to much caffine that it can kill someone.) And Bucky feels really guilty and blames himself. Reader gets really ill :( Bucky looks after her x

How do people wake up early? And even more intriguing: how do they it?

Mornings are always a difficult time of the day for you, since you always want to sleep in (until noon is still sleeping in, right?).

You have a meeting this morning, at seven a.m. Doesn’t Steve know that sleeping keeps the skin healthy? - and your mood in a better state for anyone around? Dressed properly and your files in hand, you go to the kitchen in the compound. You deserve a reward for getting up so early, so something sweet is a good breakfast choice.

The donuts on top of the table are like a mirage. Are they real or are you this tired? You walk to the counter and touch the box. Solid plastic, from a grocery store. A box of donuts with a note on top. Wait. Note?

_Hope you like those, doll. Went to train with Sam. Have a nice meeting with Stevie._

_See you later._

_Bucky_

You smile at the note and fold it into your pocket, reaching for the box with your other hand and taking your favorite favor out. You almost moan at your first bite, the sweet thing is exactly what you need at the moment.

The smell of coffee suddenly catches your nose. As your brain is still working slowly, you decide that some might actually be a good idea. You take a mug from the cabinet and pour yourself some steaming black liquid from the pot. It’s a strong scent or maybe you’re just too close to it. Either way, you mix sugar and take a sip.

Half the mug and another donut down, you’re wide awake.

When the mug is finished, and you feel a pinch in your head, the beginning of a headache, you think that maybe so much coffee wasn’t a good idea.

Another pinch gets the back of your head, making you wince and hold onto the counter so you wouldn’t fall.

Dark spot start blurring your vision and soon you’re seeing the kitchen in a horizontal position, being so numb that you don’t even feel the fall or the impact.

Your eyelids become heavy and you can’t help but close your eyes and let darkness take you.

\-------

The beeping sound is annoying even before you open your eyes. It gets faster when you woke up though, so the squeeze in your hand was a comforting gesture.

Bucky patiently waits until you were ready to face the world, holding your hand with both of his and rubbing the pad of his thumb on your palm. Your other hand has an IV.

You open one eyes to look at Bucky, who has his eyes trained on you and messy hair all over his head. He must have been pulling while you slept. The window of the room shows the dark sky outside.

After F.R.I.D.A.Y. confirms you’re as good as you can be and contacts Dr. Cho to confirm her prognosis, Bucky visibly relaxes.

“What happened?” you croak out, opening the second eye.

He moves to seat on the edge of the chair, detaching one hand from yours to pull some hair behind your ear.

“You’re in the medical wing,” he says, gently, “The story behind it can be funny or tragic, depends on your point of you,” Bucky smirks, but it’s wobbly.

“What about my point of view?”

He brings a cup of water to your mouth and answers while you drink.

“I hope you laugh, doll.”

“Okay,” you say, now much clearer, “What happened?”

His finger is still rubbing at your hand, a soothing gesture for you and for Bucky. He’s always uneasy when you’re in the medical wing.

“Do you remember this morning? When you had to wake up early for a meeting with Steve?” With a nod, Bucky keeps talking, “There was coffee in the pot, right?”

Bucky Barnes doesn’t fidget, HYDRA made sure the Winter Soldier always knew how to control 100% of his body. His eyes though, you could read his eyes as if his emotions were words written on his blue-grey orbs. You knew he felt guilty because of what happened to you, someway, somehow.

“Yes, and thank you for that. And the donuts. Especially for the donuts.”

“I should apologize for the coffee, doll,” Bucky’s voice is barely inexistent, his eyes cast down. And you were right about him feeling guilty.

“Wait. I got sent to infirmary because of coffee?”

“Yes.”

“Of course it had to be me,” you sighed.

“It’s a valid reason, since it wasn’t normal coffee.”

“Pray tell, Bucky, was it magical coffee?” You asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

Bucky shakes his head twice. “Not magical, but definitely stronger.”

You squeezed his hand, “Okay, you made super strong coffee. We like different kinds of coffee, or rather, I can’t drink the usual amount I drink when you make it. We’ll carry on,” you shrug.

He sighs, “It’s not only stronger. It’s supposed to wake me up,” Bucky explains.

Oh. Oh. Oh.

“A super coffee for a super soldier,” you conclude, “Now it makes sense.”

Bucky nods, your hand in his as his thumb works on your skin.

“It’s still not your fault though,” you tell him, placing your free hand on his chin and lightly tilting his head up. “It’s no one’s fault. It’s just coffee, and, now that I know, I can be aware of what might happen.”

Bucky looks at you with sad eyes. “I’m still sorry.”

“I forgive you for something that wasn’t your fault, Bucky,” you smiled, leaning in and kissing his lips.

He makes a surprised sound at your words, the beginning of a laugh forming in his throat. It usually is a beautiful sound, and the laugh meant that Bucky won’t blame himself (so much) anymore, but all you want at the moment is Bucky’s lips against yours.

A knock on the wooden door makes you break away, Steve’s face and hand holding a tray of cookies are visible. The rest of him is hidden behind the frame.

“Cookies?”

You smirk at him. “Good think you got food, Rogers. I’m starving.”

“Coming, ma’am.”

The tray is enormous, but it doesn’t last long between two super soldiers and someone who hasn’t eaten during an entire day. You talk to Steve and Bucky during your ‘meal’, conversation flowing easily as ever between the three of you.

Even though you feel better, you’ll have to spend another day at the medical wing. Apparently the coffee did some damage. It’ll be uncomfortable and long, but with Bucky as your personal nurse, you can’t really complain.

Before Steve leaves, leaving you and Bucky to some privacy, you call him.

“Steve?”

Steve turns to you, one hand on the doorknob. “Yes, [Y/n]?”

You’re perfectly serious when you speak. “No more morning meetings.”

“Fair enough.”


	67. Uncover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Oh my gods! I love this stuff so much! You are such a good author! Can you do one where they are uncover and you get hurt?

“Tell me again why do I have to be in the ridiculous fantasy?”

Clint was currently doing fancy dance movements with people on the street dressed as a giant hot dog. Bucky was leaning against the railing, ice cream in hand and sunglasses on his face, observing the situation.

“Because we needed a distraction.”

“I just wish I could see better. A dancing hot dog sure does the job,” you heard him mumbling through the coms.

“It does. Now stop complaining and give me something.”

He told you about the two agents that were unsuccessfully trying to blend in on the crowds of the pier, the ones about ten meters away from your position.

“[Y/l/n], Barnes, engage when you can,” came Steve’s voice.

You walked swiftly to their back, mixing up in the crowd perfectly, Bucky doing to the same from their front. You spotted Bucky and nodded before starting on a full sprint to throw your body against one of them while Bucky landed a solid punch on the second’s face.

The fight went for another minute, moving to the other side of the pier, away from both Clint and Steve. Then a third agent, one that Clint didn’t see, came into scene. As his colleagues were dead, he decided to use his secret weapon: a bomb.

You shouted for the civilians to clear out while you ran but you and Bucky were still dangerously close to it when it exploded. Bucky wrapped his arms around you, using his body as a shield to protect you. The explosion sent the two of you flying, his arms firmly holding you.

Bucky landed on his back, taking most of the impact, with you on top of him, but still rolled over twice. You ended up a few meters from him.

You tried to rise, but fell back on the floor when your leg couldn’t support your weight.

“Ow!”

Your leg hurt, but there wasn’t blood or any open wound.

“[Y/n]!” Bucky called, kneeling beside you. He gently placed his metal hand on your leg, the pain soothed mildly because of the coldness.

Clint and Steve kneeled next to you too, concerned but not touching you, afraid you were in pain.

“Clint,” you said, which prompted him to look at your face, “Next time, let’s find you a hot dog costume that allows you to see.”

And then they laughed, knowing you’d be just fine.


	68. Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: can i ask for a jealous husband!bucky in the 40s where he's insecure bc unlike other rich men he couldn't give you everything ?

It was brief, but still there. Bucky had looked at you with sad eyes for a moment before swiftly changing into an adoration look again.

“What is it?” you asked, concerned.

“What is what?” your husband smirked, his steel eyes not quite crinkling like they usual did.

“What were you thinking?” you asked, pecking his cheek. As he was leaning against the counter of your small apartment’s kitchen, it was easier.

“Nothing, doll, really,” he said, but his voice trembled.

“Bucky, I know you. What is it?”

He sighed and dropped his eyes to the floor. Bucky looked at you again when he spoke, “Do you regret marrying me?”

You were surprised by his question. “Why would I?”

“Because I can’t give you jewelry,” Bucky touched your earrings, the ones that were a present from your mother, “Or expensive clothing, or even a big house that you could brag about,” he motioned around, as if exemplifying it by pointing at the apartment in general. “I’m sorry I can’t give you anything you want, [Y/n].”

“Bucky,” you said gently, “I don’t care about jewelry or clothing.” Your hand touched his cheek, bringing his head up so you could see lock your eyes with him. The sadness in his beautiful orbs made your heart clench. “I can always brag about our house, because it’s our house,” you grinned and motioned for the house. The spark in your eyes made him happy. “I love this life. I love you and I would’ve married you regardless of anything else in the entire world.” You smiled at him, warmly and truly, leaning closer to him, “I have everything just by having you,” you whispered.

He had tears in his eyes by the time you finished and his voice trembled due to emotion when he spoke again, before kissing you passionately.

“I love you so much.”


	69. Nerf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 39. “I would just like to remind you that I love you before I destroy you in nerf darts.”

“Ready?” Bucky asked, a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

“I was born ready, darling,” you smirked and winked at him, closing the opening of your gun.

He laughed, throwing his head back and drawing his own gun closer.

“I would just like to remind you that I love you before I destroy you in laser tag.”

“In your dreams, dear,” was all you said before you took off running, already a plan in mind.

Loser would do the dishes and you did not want to do the dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, what do you think about this fanfic so far?  
> I intend on working on the requests for the next chapters (which means longer chapters!) My classes are about to go on hiatus so I'll have more time to write.   
> I just wanted to thank all of you for reading, for sticking here with me for 69 chapters (!), for the amazing reviews, kudos and bookmarks. You guys just make my day and I wanted to let yall know. Thank you :3


	70. Bowtie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: 2. Tying his tie and 3. Him/Her zipping your dress

“Want any help?”

You were leaning against the doorway to your shared bedroom with Bucky as you watched him struggle with his bowtie.

“I can do this, doll,” he smirked at you through the mirror.

“Suit yourself,” you said walking to him and pecking his cheek before beginning on your makeup.

When you finished applying all the products you wanted, you turned back to Bucky.

“Bucky?”

He sat crisscrossed on the edge of the bed, tux on without shoes or bowtie.

“I may need some assistance,” he smiled sheepishly at you, his steel eyes doing his famous puppy eyes through his long eyelashes.

You smiled fondly at him while you got up and reached for the thin piece of cloth hanging around his neck. Bucky sat up straighter as you pulled his collar up and quickly did an elegant bowtie around his neck before tugging the collar back down. You smoothed the fabric on his neck and shoulders, marveling at the firmness of the muscles under your palms.

“Thanks, doll,” he murmured against the skin of your cheek before laying a gentle kiss there.

“I’ll be ready in a few.”

Bucky struggled with the bowtie and you with the zipper on your dress. You stood by the mirror, trying to pull the thing up but your arm just couldn’t reach it. You sighed and prepared yourself to try again – your arms already sore – when a voice interrupted you, Bucky leaning against the door of the closet, watching you, a fond smile on his plump lips.

“Want any help, doll?”


	71. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: go flower picking; make them a flower crown and make a bouquet if you want to be a smooth motherf*****.

You did the final touches on your art and smiled to yourself. The sunset was about to happen and you and Bucky were lazily laying on the huge garden area of the park. You had your back resting against his, you both had agreed to make a surprise for the other with the flowers at hand, so you couldn’t see his and Bucky couldn’t see yours.

“Ready, Bucky?”

“Yep. On 3 okay?”

“One,” you said, a smile on your lips.

“Two,” Bucky said, smiling too.

“Three,” you said at the same time and quickly turned to face one another.

Sitting right in front of you in a garden full of the most colorful flowers, illuminated by the almost orange rays of sun, a huge smile on his face and a shine in his steel eyes, Bucky had a beautiful bouquet in hands.

You had a flower crown.

“That’s for you, right?” he said, eyes the crown.

“Nope,” you shook your hand.

You got to your knees and placed it carefully on top of his head, brushing a few strands of hair back. “My handsome boyfriend,” you placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Doll, those are for you,” he said as you sat down again, but he wasn’t offering you the flowers.

A dark red velvet small box waited in the palm of his hand.


	72. Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: bubbles with Bucky.
> 
> For Moonlightdance, who "honestly enjoy it very much when Bucky and reader do "everyday cutesy things" ". Thank you for reading and for wonderful comments, dear!

“Okay, I’m almost finished.”

“You sure? You don’t gotta hurry. It’s not like I can actually runaway,” Bucky chuckled.

You added the last details and leaned back to view your work with the necessary criticism. It was perfect.

You smiled at him. “Done.”

You bursted out laughing even before he handed you the small framed mirror. You were sat in the huge porcelain bathtub with Bucky. His hair and stubble were covered in bubbles and molded as a Mohawk and Santa’s beard, which took the better part of ten minutes to prepare but it was worth it and it was enough to make your day.

Until you saw yourself. He made your hair look like Marge Simpson’s and a Dumbledore beard with some strands from the bottom.

“Oh my God! How did you manage to do this?” you asked, grinning, your hand hovering over your hair, not touching it.

Bucky was recovering from laugher from the other side of the tub.

“A true magician never reveals their secrets,” he grinned at you.

You simply splashed some (a lot) water to him.


	73. Slipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bucky with more bubbles. Sue me, I like bubbles. 
> 
> *More domestic fluff with Bucky!

"Last one, doll," Bucky said as he handed you the dripping bowl, his other hand full of bubbles as well as the sink, his long hair in a bun a soft smile on his lips.

"Hallelujah," you sighed as you wrapped it with a kitchen towel. "Who know a bunch of superheroes could make such a mess with one meal."

"It was only this mess because it was Steve's turn to cook," Bucky explained, shrugging.

"Hey!" came from the living room.

"He's right, Steve!" you shouted back.

"I know!"

"Then what the hell are you complaining about?" you heard Sam ask Steve, but lost focus on the answer as a mountain of bubbles came topping over you.

"Bucky!" you shrieked, now dripping cold water just like the bowl and covered in bubbles.

"Oops, sorry, doll" he grinned, not even trying to look sorry, "My hand slipped."

You went to step forward but slipped due to the water on the tile floor and went straight to the flo – to Bucky's arms. Seeing this as a perfect position, you gripped onto his chest like a koala, arms and legs circled around him. Successfully drenching him as well. Good thing his metal arm could get wet.

"Oops," you grinned at him, "I slipped."


	74. Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (request): Can you, if you do request, a Bucky x horse (Western riding) reader scenario?? Maybe rider barrel reaching and trying to go on a ride with her? 

The wind hit your face and pushed the loose strands of your hair back, giving your stomach a delicious shiver as you coaxed your Luna to jump. Her strong legs made contact with the dirt with such a graceful impact that you whooped.

The noise caught his attention.

When he turned to see you with a gigantic smile on your face and a perfect posture on top of your horse, he swore he had never had such a beautiful vision. Your eyes shone with pride and happiness as you and Luna strode one last lap, both breathing heavily from your previous actions. One of your hands patted her strong neck, cooing at her.

“Good girl. That was fun, huh?”

She answered you with a noise of praise of her own, turning her head to give you a side glance. You laughed and patted her neck again.

Bucky hadn’t notice he had walked toward you; let alone so much that he only had to stop because of the tall white fence.

“That was incredible,” he said loudly, since you were some feet apart.

You quickly noticed him standing there and smiled.

“Thanks. It’s really all Luna. I’m [Y/n], by the way,” you explained, guiding Luna toward the handsome stranger.

“Bucky,” he smiled, “Luna does seem to like you,” he commented.

“I sure hope so. She has to stand me almost every day of the week,” you chuckled.

“Even tomorrow?” Bucky raised one eyebrow. Since his eyes were squinted from the sun, you only then noticed what a steel blue they were. Mesmerizing.

“Yep, even tomorrow,” you had to forcefully remember yourself to answer and not get lost in his facial features.

“Can I come stand you tomorrow as well?”

“It’d be my pleasure.”


	75. Sick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hii! Can you do one with this prompt:*listens to ur heart with a stethoscope* *takes ur temperature* *flashes a light in ur eyes* yep…. it’s exactly as i expected…. ur really cute….. *writes a prescription for lots of kisses*. Thanks xx

You had coughed. Once. And now Bucky had made you sit on the couch, with a blanket draped over your shoulders and your favorite movie playing on the TV.

He pulled a stethoscope from the bottom drawer behind the couch – since when was that there? – and placed it on your heart after attaching the ends to his ears. Then he pulled a thermometer from his jeans’ back pocket and coaxed you to lift your arm so he could place it under your armpit.

“Look here, doll,” he extended one finger, prompting you to fix your eyes there. He flashed a light in your eyes and picked the thermometer when it beeped.

“It’s exactly as I expected,” Bucky sighed. He pulled out a yellow post-it from the corner table and wrote something there with the pen propped on his ear. “You need a lot of kisses and cuddles," he grinned.

Could you say no?


	76. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (request): Something with food and Bucky all of it, please? Either 40′s or Winter Soldier, with fluff :))

“I doubt you can do it.”

“Oh, doll,” he chuckled, “You underestimate my power,” he said darkly, trying to sound like-

“No, Anakin, I’m just saying you can’t do it.”

“Are you seriously underestimating just how much food I can stuff in my mouth before I need to be stopped?”

“Yes.”

“Wanna bet?” he asked, lifting an eyebrow in a challenge.

“Bring it.”

You regretted. How he managed to stuff two hamburgers (yours included) plus all the fries into his mouth, you had no idea. You made him get you another meal.


	77. Flirting Takes You Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt/Request: Can you do a Clint Barton x little sister one where Tony hires her to be the teams personal chef cause he loves her cooking? Clint gets overprotective cause the guys on the team are flirty and she's just a kid in his eyes since she's fresh out of college. She loves her big brother but she loves to torment him too so she flirts with Bucky and teases Clint. Bucky ends up asking her out.

“Cut those in small pieces,” you said as you placed a bowl of potatoes in front of your older brother, Clint. He looked at the bowl, then at you, then back at the bowl and finally back at you.

“You’re kidding me, right?”

You shot him a glare and he was smart enough to just grab the knife and start cutting.

While that was being solved, you focused on getting the rest of dinner ready.

You were a guest at the Avenger Compound. Being close to your brother meant a lot of hanging out with the Avengers, but you had never cooked for them.

You had no idea how you had gotten into the kitchen – with Clint of all people. Actually, you did. Sam Wilson and his need to bet on everything and, as a proud person, you couldn’t refuse. So you bet that you could make Natasha Romanoff moan while tasting your food.

Everything had to be perfect.

***

“Ready to lose?” Sam whispered in your ear, from behind you.

You smirked and glanced at him from over your shoulder. “Only in your dreams, birdy.”

The entire team sat around the gigantic table, everyone filling their plates with the plenty of food you made Clint place around.

The bet said you had to let Clint help and everyone knew how awful he was at the kitchen, so you made him do simple things: cut the potatoes and set the table. Knowing your plan, he took an extra-long time in cutting the potatoes.

You sat with Clint on your right and Bucky on your left, Steve by Bucky’s other side and Natasha right in front of you.

The team tried to conceal the glances they threw at Natasha as she prepared her first spoonful. Is a whimper a moan? She had to close her eyes? She had to whimper a word or just a wordless moan would suffice? You should have settles rules with Sam first.

Natasha rose the fork to her mouth and froze when the food touched her tongue.

Oh my. You had tasted it, it was delicious. How embarrassing would it be if Natasha hated it?

For three agonizing seconds, the room was dead silent, which was impressive on its own.

“I think my tongue just met with God.”

And then she began chewing and her eyes closed and she… moaned.

“YES!” Clint screamed beside you, standing up with his hands reaching for the ceiling.

“No way!” Sam shrieked before placing his fork in mouth. Sam whimpered.

Not a single word was said during dinner. Well at least not to each other. Some mumbling words escaped from here and there, but they were all quiet and, most importantly, all praises.

When everyone finished, Tony turned to face you.

“How on Earth do you do that?”

“Four years of cooking and experimenting new flavors in college does have its perks,” you explained and then smirked at Sam.

“So you just graduated?” Steve asked. Clint had told him that already, but he wanted to talk to you.

“Yep,” you confirmed, “I’m looking for a job now, but no one wants someone fresh out of college,” you sighed.

Few of them knew what the struggle was for those who had just finished college and were looking for a good job.

“What if you worked here?” Tony blurted out suddenly.

“What?”

“I’d pay you, of course. I’d probably get fat too, because I wouldn’t stop eating, but you’d have a job and be near your brother,” Tony eyes light up as the idea formed in his mind.

“Plus a bunch of lunatics as friends,” Sam chimed in, grinning, “Or more,” he winked at you, making you chuckle.

“And no need to wash or clean anything,” Tony quipped his eyebrows, “I’m a genius so no one actually has to do it.”

“I’d cook for all of you?”

“Yep.”

“I’ll gladly take it.”

“Yes!” Came the response from everyone surrounding you.

Everyone was beaming, but Bucky’s small smile was the most beautiful.

***

“Need any help?”

You turned to see Steve leaning against the doorway.

“If you’re not busy and trust me with a knife near you, sure,” you threw a smile over your shoulder.

“I’m sure I’ll survive.”

You asked him to mix the sauce while you cut the meat.

“You sure you don’t want me do that?” Steve asked. He flexed his arms to show off the bulging muscles from under the shirt he wore.

Poor seams.

Steve wanted to flirt? Two could play at this game.

“Believe it or not, Steve, I’m very talented with my hands,” you winked at him.

Red peppers should feel jealous of his blush.

***

You were walking around the Compound, a book and a snack in hands when he suddenly appeared next to you.

“Hello, Princeza,” Pietro fell into a walk beside you, a grin on his lips, his hair all tousled from the run.

“Hello, Pietro,” you smiled back.

He turned and started walking backwards, his hands clasped behind his back.

“Just wanted to say that you look lovely today.”

You chuckled and thanked him before he took off running.

***

“Hey, [Y/n],” Wanda called you happily, “Wanna watch a movie with me?”

“Sure!”

You settle on the gigantic couch and picked a movie that pleased your tastes and hers.

Through the movie, Wanda laid her head on your shoulder, snuggling close. By the end of it, she was peacefully sleeping and you didn’t want to disturb her, so you simply got more comfortable on the couch and decided on a nap.

***

You slept on the afternoon, so at night, you couldn’t sleep. Maybe, a little walk around the Compound would be helpful.

As you went past the lab, you saw a light. Bright and, as you got closer, more than one.

“Bruce?” you called, softly.

He looked at you from his notepad, a bit frightened.

“Yes, [Y/n]?”

You smiled softly at him, “Can’t sleep?”

He chuckled. “Not tonight. I’m almost done with this and my mind won’t settle until I finish it.”

“Oh, I’ll leave you to it, then.”

“You can’t sleep either?” he called before you made it out the door, his voice a bit shaky.

You turned to him again. “Nope.”

He scratched the back of his neck, his eyes not meeting yours. “Maybe some snack would help you settle? I could accompany you?”

***

You had just served your newest chocolate cake recipe. The first cake was enough to serve a piece for each person in the room. Thank God – or Thor really, since he was the one that suggested you baked more, “with his help, of course,” since he loved cooking – that you baked four.

“Lady [Y/n], this is divine,” Thor gushed, his eyes closed in delight.

“Why, thank you, Thor,” you smiled at him.

Steve, Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Wanda and Pietro all looked at you dreamily. Clint cleared his throat, annoyed that they wouldn’t stop flirting with you. They all recomposed themselves.

In Clint’s mind, you were only a child, a freshly-graduate woman. With a bunch of people he called family hoovering over you.

Bucky was the only one that escaped Clint’s radar, being subtle while looking at you.

“Maybe you should come to Asgard with me and become my Queen. We make a tremendous pair, don’t you think?” the God smiled brightly at you.

“I might agree with you, Thor.”

If there was one thing you loved, was teasing your older brother.

***

You turned your head to your right and then forward, trying to stretch it out. When you repeated the process to the other side, a cracking sound echoed throughout the kitchen.

“Wow, you’re tense,” Natasha exclaimed as she walked over you. You had a recipe book opened on the marble counter in the kitchen, your favorite place in the huge Compound. Nat served herself a glass with water and offered you one, which you refused.

“Am I?”

She looked at you. “Yes. Want me to help you with that?”

And that’s how you ended up in one of the stools, book forgotten as Natasha worked her gentile hands on your neck and shoulders, getting rid of all the knots.

***

Your crush on Bucky had developed to not being so small anymore, but how could you make him see? He was the only person that didn’t flirt you, the only one that you wanted to. Maybe you didn’t have to wait for him to do it.

And maybe you could be a perfect sibling and tease your older brother some more. You knew Clint didn’t like when the Team flirted with you, but would you truly pass out on a bunch of opportunities to annoy him? No way.

So, this happened:

Bucky had just came from the market with Steve and Sam, each of them with two bags in each hand full of food.

“Need any help?” you came to the kitchen, where the pair had just came in and where conveniently Clint was talking to Natasha.

“No, it’s okay, we got it,” Bucky responded, his features calm upon setting the groceries on the counter. Steve and Sam followed suit.

“Doesn’t surprise me, with all those muscles of yours,” you dismissively said.

Clint promptly sent you a side-glance, quirking his eyebrow, but didn’t say anything.

Steve, noticing the not-so-subtle actions, bumped his arm on Bucky and looks pointedly at [Y/n].

Natasha spoke, “Hey, I need someone to test the new Widow Bites.” No one answered, all looked at her in fear. “Sam’s wings and Steve’s shield. Now.” She left the room and the two quickly followed quickly.

In fact, they went to the Security Room and watched it all from the cameras.

***

You always cooked with music, no exceptions. What changed, if someone was observing, was if you’d dance or not.

No one was in the kitchen as you finished dinner, so what was the harm in swaying your hips and bumping your head to the rhythm? None, except-

“I can show you how to dance to this kind of songs, if you want.”

You quickly turned to see Bucky leaning against the counter.

“Would you, really?”

You were listening to some old 40s classics, obviously Bucky knew how to dance to them.

“Yeah. If you want, that is.”

“I’d love that,” you smiled at him. Before he realized, he was smiling back.

“Now?”

“Sure.”

So you turned the oven off and stood in front of him.

“How do we do this, Sergeant?”

“Like this,” he guided one of your hands to his shoulder and the other to his own hand, while he placed his free hand on your waist. As he instructed you on your feet, two steps front, one step back. Only increasing in speed to actually match the song’s.

By the end of the lesson, you were both laughing and breathing heavily. As a final move, right when the song was about to end, Bucky dipped you while holding onto your lower back gently but firmly.

“Very good,” he praised, bringing you to an upright position again, his steel eyes focused on yours. You couldn’t help but return his gaze, your hands still on his shoulders and his resting lightly on your waist. “I’m impressed.”

“I had a great teacher.”

At that, he laughed.

“[Y/n],” he said, focusing entirely on you again, “Would you go on a date with me?”

Bucky thought your smile could light up the world.

“I’d love to.”

The other were all bundled up on the doorway of the kitchen, hiding their lower parts behind the wall but their upper bodies visible as they leaned to the side to watch you and Bucky, trying – as in, completely failing – in being subtle.

“Why do you get mad at us for flirting with her, but not with Bucky who has his hands all over her?” Tony whispered-yelled, grumpily crossing his arms over his chest. A typical two-year-old tantrum.

Clint grinned, “Because he truly knows her value.”


	78. One Hell of A Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (Anon request): may i request a oneshot where bucky and the rest can't spend your birthday w/ you bc of an event he has to attend and you feel kinda sad and end up hanging out w/ an ex and accidentally showing that in a facetime w/ the fam making them tease overprotective boyfriend bucky c:

“I’m sorry, doll,” he finished, his voice wavering a little.

“Bucky, it’s okay, I get it,” you said.

You really understood the situation, even if you didn’t like it.

Your birthday was in two days and Bucky, your boyfriend, wouldn’t be able to spend it with you. He, along with the team, got a track of an enemy base and had to take it down. Finding the location would take longer than anyone anticipated.

You really understood the situation, but you weren’t happy about it. In fact, pretty sad.

“I really wish I could do something about this.”

“I know. Me too.”

You finished the call making him promise to be careful and kick some ass.

***

You’ve had a pretty bad day. And it was your birthday.

As a matter of fact, ‘pretty bad’ seems like an understatement. For starters, Bucky and the rest couldn’t be there. You had to work; okay, only the morning shift, but it was still morning. Your alarm malfunctioned and you were late, which wasn’t good for your relation with your boss. Then, work never seemed to end. As you were leaving - starving because you had absolutely no time to take a break for a snack and you didn’t bring anything with you because you were late – rain started pouring. You managed to get home after two hours in traffic and subways, dripping wet and sporting a headache. You were supposed to go out to eat tonight, so any food you were hoping to have for lunch simply didn’t exist in your apartment. Which made you change clothes and go to the grocery store.

Your family was supposed to arrive at 5 p.m. that day, so you were picking some things to actually cook at your house. Taking the day you had so far, you were not making yourself available to another thing going wrong (like maybe your reservations).

Your phone ringing brought you back to reality.

“Hello?”

“[Y/n], hi!” your mother exclaimed on the phone. “Happy birthday!”

“Thanks, mom,” you smiled, relieved to hear her voice. You glanced at the clock hanging on the wall near the fruits, “Wait. Weren’t you supposed to be on the plane an hour ago?”

“[Y/n], the flight was canceled. Something about the weather here, no places are taking off,” she sighed. “I’m sorry, honey, but we won’t be able to go spend your birthday with you.”

“It’s okay, mom. I really wanted to see everyone, but I understand.” What else could you say?

You finished the call and sighed. What an amazing birthday; no family, no friends, no boyfriend, no plans. You shouldn’t have left your bed this morning.

“[Y/n]?”

You turned toward the source of the voice and came face to face with someone you didn’t expect.

There you saw him: Harry. Your ex-boyfriend.

“Harry, hi!”

He surprisingly embraced you in a hug. He was smiling he pulled back.

“I was thinking about you,” he said.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I saw the date and I remembered that today was your birthday.” His smile then became softer, “Happy birthday.”

You smiled back, “Thanks, Harry.”

“So, big plans tonight?” he asked, glancing at you while picking some apples from the pile behind you.

You could say ‘yes’. You could, you definitely could seem like pretty busy person with lots of friends to party with on your birthday. But what is the gain in that?

You shrugged. “Not really.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

So you ended up telling him the entire story.

“Wow,” he sighed, “You’ve had a rough day.”

“Yeah. But it’s okay. I’ll pick some ice cream and binge watch some show tonight. Hopefully, nothing else will go wrong.” You really hoped so.

Harry scratched the back of his neck.

“If you want, maybe I could stop by. Keep you some company or something.” Upon seeing your face, he quickly added, “Just as friends! I wouldn’t want to intrude between you and your boyfriend.”

What would be the harm in that?

***

And that’s how you ended up alone with your ex-boyfriend at your apartment on your birthday.

Harry was currently serving the dinner he had bought when you received a Skype call from Bucky and ended up telling him who you were spending your birthday with.

“Bucky, we’re friends. Nothing more,” you said for the billionth time.

“I know, and I get that,” he answered, “But it had to be him?

“Who? Be who? Are you talking to [Y/n]?”

Suddenly, the entire team was trying to fit into the screen, all talking and wishing you happy birthday at the same time.

You couldn’t help but laugh at the scene. “Thanks, guys.”

“[Y/n]?” Harry called when he reentered the living room, a bit hesitant since you were talking on the phone. He expected you’d get some of those when he was there, but didn’t know if you wanted people to know he was there and he didn’t want to cause any trouble.

“Who’s that?” Nat asked, pulling the camera towards her.

“Did your family made a nice flight?” Steve asked, pulling the camera to him.

“Did they enjoy the reservation?” Tony squeezed himself between the two.

“Are you having a nice birthday?” Wanda jumped on Steve’s back and gripped her arms around his neck to secure herself.

“Did you get out present?” Sam appeared near close to the camera.

“It didn’t explode, did it?” the camera focused on Bruce, standing kind of afraid on the side with everyone, including you, screaming, “What?!”

“I didn’t get your present, so I don’t know if it exploded. My family never came, they were stuck in the airport due to the bad weather. I canceled the reservation, none of you guys were here. And I was talking to a friend, Harry.”

Somewhere between your explanations, everyone fit on the screen again.

“Who’s Harry?” Thor asked. “Is he a brave warrior?”

“Nope,” Sam replied, smirking. “He’s [Y/n]’s ex-boyfriend.”

“What?!”

“Sam, how the hell do you know?” you asked, confused.

“I happen to have my ways, [Y/L/n],” he mocked, scrunching his lips and snapping his fingers in a ‘Z’ form. What you didn’t see was the way he and Tony high-fived behind Thor’s back.

“Let me get this straight: [Y/l] is spending her birthday with her ex-boyfriend and not with the overprotective – and needless to say, currently – boyfriend?” Tony asks, a teasing tone to his voice and a grin on his face.

“Yes.”

“Oh, Barnes, you’re never hearing the end of this, my friend.”

“If you want, Asgard could use a powerful warrior such as yourself,” you heard Thor saying quietly to Bucky.

Two days later, after they returned home and you made them have a few hours of sleep and Tony sent a private plane to pick up your family, they took you out to dinner on your favorite restaurant and even invited Harry. The entire time the team spent teasing Bucky, who made Harry seat far away from you on the giant table. You had never laughed as hard as that night.

Oh. And their present didn’t explode. Until Tony switched a few cables.


	79. One Hell of A Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (Anon request): may i request a oneshot where bucky and the rest can't spend your birthday w/ you bc of an event he has to attend and you feel kinda sad and end up hanging out w/ an ex and accidentally showing that in a facetime w/ the fam making them tease overprotective boyfriend bucky c:

“I’m sorry, doll,” he finished, his voice wavering a little.

“Bucky, it’s okay, I get it,” you said.

You really understood the situation, even if you didn’t like it.

Your birthday was in two days and Bucky, your boyfriend, wouldn’t be able to spend it with you. He, along with the team, got a track of an enemy base and had to take it down. Finding the location would take longer than anyone anticipated.

You really understood the situation, but you weren’t happy about it. In fact, pretty sad.

“I really wish I could do something about this.”

“I know. Me too.”

You finished the call making him promise to be careful and kick some ass.

***

You’ve had a pretty bad day. And it was your birthday.

As a matter of fact, ‘pretty bad’ seems like an understatement. For starters, Bucky and the rest couldn’t be there. You had to work; okay, only the morning shift, but it was still morning. Your alarm malfunctioned and you were late, which wasn’t good for your relation with your boss. Then, work never seemed to end. As you were leaving - starving because you had absolutely no time to take a break for a snack and you didn’t bring anything with you because you were late – rain started pouring. You managed to get home after two hours in traffic and subways, dripping wet and sporting a headache. You were supposed to go out to eat tonight, so any food you were hoping to have for lunch simply didn’t exist in your apartment. Which made you change clothes and go to the grocery store.

Your family was supposed to arrive at 5 p.m. that day, so you were picking some things to actually cook at your house. Taking the day you had so far, you were not making yourself available to another thing going wrong (like maybe your reservations).

Your phone ringing brought you back to reality.

“Hello?”

“[Y/n], hi!” your mother exclaimed on the phone. “Happy birthday!”

“Thanks, mom,” you smiled, relieved to hear her voice. You glanced at the clock hanging on the wall near the fruits, “Wait. Weren’t you supposed to be on the plane an hour ago?”

“[Y/n], the flight was canceled. Something about the weather here, no places are taking off,” she sighed. “I’m sorry, honey, but we won’t be able to go spend your birthday with you.”

“It’s okay, mom. I really wanted to see everyone, but I understand.” What else could you say?

You finished the call and sighed. What an amazing birthday; no family, no friends, no boyfriend, no plans. You shouldn’t have left your bed this morning.

“[Y/n]?”

You turned toward the source of the voice and came face to face with someone you didn’t expect.

There you saw him: Harry. Your ex-boyfriend.

“Harry, hi!”

He surprisingly embraced you in a hug. He was smiling he pulled back.

“I was thinking about you,” he said.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I saw the date and I remembered that today was your birthday.” His smile then became softer, “Happy birthday.”

You smiled back, “Thanks, Harry.”

“So, big plans tonight?” he asked, glancing at you while picking some apples from the pile behind you.

You could say ‘yes’. You could, you definitely could seem like pretty busy person with lots of friends to party with on your birthday. But what is the gain in that?

You shrugged. “Not really.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

So you ended up telling him the entire story.

“Wow,” he sighed, “You’ve had a rough day.”

“Yeah. But it’s okay. I’ll pick some ice cream and binge watch some show tonight. Hopefully, nothing else will go wrong.” You really hoped so.

Harry scratched the back of his neck.

“If you want, maybe I could stop by. Keep you some company or something.” Upon seeing your face, he quickly added, “Just as friends! I wouldn’t want to intrude between you and your boyfriend.”

What would be the harm in that?

***

And that’s how you ended up alone with your ex-boyfriend at your apartment on your birthday.

Harry was currently serving the dinner he had bought when you received a Skype call from Bucky and ended up telling him who you were spending your birthday with.

“Bucky, we’re friends. Nothing more,” you said for the billionth time.

“I know, and I get that,” he answered, “But it had to be him?

“Who? Be who? Are you talking to [Y/n]?”

Suddenly, the entire team was trying to fit into the screen, all talking and wishing you happy birthday at the same time.

You couldn’t help but laugh at the scene. “Thanks, guys.”

“[Y/n]?” Harry called when he reentered the living room, a bit hesitant since you were talking on the phone. He expected you’d get some of those when he was there, but didn’t know if you wanted people to know he was there and he didn’t want to cause any trouble.

“Who’s that?” Nat asked, pulling the camera towards her.

“Did your family made a nice flight?” Steve asked, pulling the camera to him.

“Did they enjoy the reservation?” Tony squeezed himself between the two.

“Are you having a nice birthday?” Wanda jumped on Steve’s back and gripped her arms around his neck to secure herself.

“Did you get out present?” Sam appeared near close to the camera.

“It didn’t explode, did it?” the camera focused on Bruce, standing kind of afraid on the side with everyone, including you, screaming, “What?!”

“I didn’t get your present, so I don’t know if it exploded. My family never came, they were stuck in the airport due to the bad weather. I canceled the reservation, none of you guys were here. And I was talking to a friend, Harry.”

Somewhere between your explanations, everyone fit on the screen again.

“Who’s Harry?” Thor asked. “Is he a brave warrior?”

“Nope,” Sam replied, smirking. “He’s [Y/n]’s ex-boyfriend.”

“What?!”

“Sam, how the hell do you know?” you asked, confused.

“I happen to have my ways, [Y/L/n],” he mocked, scrunching his lips and snapping his fingers in a ‘Z’ form. What you didn’t see was the way he and Tony high-fived behind Thor’s back.

“Let me get this straight: [Y/l] is spending her birthday with her ex-boyfriend and not with the overprotective – and needless to say, currently – boyfriend?” Tony asks, a teasing tone to his voice and a grin on his face.

“Yes.”

“Oh, Barnes, you’re never hearing the end of this, my friend.”

“If you want, Asgard could use a powerful warrior such as yourself,” you heard Thor saying quietly to Bucky.

Two days later, after they returned home and you made them have a few hours of sleep and Tony sent a private plane to pick up your family, they took you out to dinner on your favorite restaurant and even invited Harry. The entire time the team spent teasing Bucky, who made Harry seat far away from you on the giant table. You had never laughed as hard as that night.

Oh. And their present didn’t explode. Until Tony switched a few cables.


	80. Possible Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Grell_Belle_1945: Hi, I was wondering if maybe you could write a fic where [...] Bucky and the reader are watching once upon a time and the reader teases him for looking like Jefferson, who he doesn't like.
> 
> Thank you so much for requesty, honey!

You paused Once Upon A Time and looked at your boyfriend, who looked at you curiously.

“If you just cut your hair and you let work some eyeliner on your eyes…”

“No,” Bucky was quick to cut you short before you got any ideas.

“You may not like the idea, but you’d look like him,” you shrugged, pointing at Jefferson’s (Mad Hatter’s) face frozen in a grin on the screen.

Suddenly, he was shocked. “I would most certainly not. We’re nothing alike, [Y/n].”

You laughed as he pouted, but gently caressed his cheek when he looked at you with puppy eyes.

“If we cut your hair, got you some eyeliner and a pair of leather pants and a hat, you and Jefferson would look incredibly similar, honey. Both dashing and handsome.”

“But I don’t like Jefferson,” he all but whined, crossing his strong arms over his broad chest. He may act like a kid, but you couldn’t feel what you felt for him if he wasn’t a man. And what a man.

“But do you see how you and Jefferson look alike?”

He nodded.

“Only on the outside, babe.”

“Only on the outside.”

You pecked his cheek and he nuzzled your neck, searching for cuddles before you pressed play with a smile on his face.

“You’d be dashing if you cosplayed him, I guarantee.

Maybe someday you could convince him to cosplay Jefferson. Maybe. Probably.

“[Y/n],” Bucky sighed.

Definitely.


	81. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Grell_Belle_1945 : Hi, I was wondering if maybe you could write a fic where the reader wants to watch fireworks with Bucky but hes afraid that it'll trigger him, but doesn't want to disappoint you.
> 
> Another one, dear! Thank you so much for requesting :3

“I bet it’s going to be beautiful!” you gushed as you sat on the blanket. You heard there was going to be a fireworks show in the park, which you loved. So Bucky decided to accompany you. Result: a blanket spread on the ground for you and Bucky to sit and one thrown over the two of you, while waiting for the show to start. You had found a deserted place with a clear view throw the trees to the sky. You could barely wait for it. Bucky, on the other hand, was terrified.

He didn’t take explosions lightly. He was afraid that the noise, the lights, something would trigger him.

But he didn’t want to disappoint you. That’s why he was sitting behind you, his arms around your frame as he tried to think of anything but how tense he was.

“It will,” he said and kissed your temple.

“Bucky, it’ll be alright,” you clutched his arms. “I know you can do this.”

You snuggled closer to him and he rested his chin on your shoulder as it started.

By the time the last firework vanished, he was calm, at ease and smiling.

You turned on your seat to peck his cheek.

“I knew you could do it.”

He smiled at you. “Not without you.”


	82. Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Grell_Belle_1945: Hi, I was wondering if maybe you could write a fic where [...] Bucky and the reader are watching once upon a time and the reader teases him for looking like Jefferson, who he doesn't like.
> 
> Thank you so much for requesty, honey!

"Stop."

"I'm just saying, you remind me of Jefferson," you shrugged.

Bucky shook his head, "No, we don't. He's lying all the time, just to get advantage over others. I'm not like that," Bucky defended his point.

You turned on the couch, facing your boyfriend now instead of the TV.

"It's not personality, honey. You and Jefferson look very much alike, physically," you said. Then pointed at the frozen Jefferson on the screen, his smirk and hat on his face as well as the pants on those legs. "Ugh, the things I'd do with you if you wore a leather, skin tight pair of skinny pants."

"Yeah?" he smirked at you.

"I can't explain. It just does something to me..."

"Well," Bucky murmur lowly at the base of your ear, his hand coming to circle your waist. His hot breath made you shiver where it made contact with your neck. "I know I can do something to you as well."


	83. Sarcasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I was being sarcastic."
> 
> A/N: Requests are open. And I will write all the one’s I’m owing when my pc gets back from limbo (soon, I hope).

Fine, it wasn't one of your super clever plans. Read: one of the failures of one of those had led you to where you were. Maybe one of those would come soon and actually work.

You rested your hand on your holder again, missing the cold feel of your gun that was supposed to be there.

At least they had just moved you to one with an actual window. How cool is that? And you had your boyfriend to keep you company.

"Well, this is a nice change of scenery," he said.

You looked at him with a bored expression.

"This is a prison cell," you deadpanned, looking around. At least the window provided some vision on the dark forest surrounding the enemy base.

Bucky looked at you, jokingly imitating your bored look.

"I was being sarcastic."

Maybe not such a great company.

"Great," you sighed and folded your legs near your chest, resting your head on your knees. 

So what if you were locked in a prison cell in a hidden HYDRA base with your boyfriend?

"Things could be worse," Bucky shrugged.

Indeed, they could. But they could be better also. You could make this wasted time turn into productive time, by one of the world's most classic ways. So you drapped your legs over Bucky's and turned to face him, placing your hand on the back of his neck to pull him down for a kiss. Bucky took no time at all to respond eargerly, circlng his arms, both warm and cold ones, around you.

You mentally classified this as one of those clever plans.

"Told you we shouldn't worry too much." 

A big flash of white light startled you enough to look at the barred doors of the cell.

"We came as fast as we could, but apparently you two are enjoying your time in prison," Steve smirked, suit sharp and shield in hand, Sam grinning devilishly besind him, also in full suit plus with a camera in hands. They still took longer than expected. "Ready to go or do you want a few more minutes?"


	84. Arizona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Bucky are lost.

Your boyfriend was sat, cradling your head with one hand and shaking you gently with the other.

"[Y/n], wake up," his eyes were frantically looking at your body, looking for injuries. "Please, wake up."

"Where the hell are we?" you asked before opening your, feeling the scorching sun on your face. You turned your head and looked around, only spotting the sand and the setting sun on the horizon. "Seriously, where exactly are we?"

Bucky's answer was quick and certain.

"Purgatory."

Your eyes were huge as you quickly sat up, which made Bucky lean back so you wouldn't hit him with your head.

"What?! Really?!"

Bucky laughed out loud, throwing his head back.

"No, we're in the Arizona desert," he said, "After that ridiculous stunt you pulled, where else could we be?"

"I was saving our lives. We had to jump from the plane, because someone killed the pilot, simply because she tried to shoot me." Then you turned to glare at him, "Do you seriously think I couldn't defend myself?"

"And do you seriously think I couldn't pilot that plane?"

"Now, that's something you could've mentioned earlier."


	85. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (Request): Anon asked my Bucky with cake and here it is :3

It was the last slice.

The last slice of a ridiculously delicious cake.

You were actually doing him a favor. He could be fit and not have to worry about God-knows how many more pushups he’d do to get rid of the calories.

So you simply turned the fork around mid-way to Bucky’s mouth – which was hanging open waiting for the cake – and ate the last slice.

You quickly chewed and swallowed, reminiscing in the sweetness and fluffiness of the tasteful bite.

Bucky had shock written all over his features.

“Oh my God, how could I be so stupid? How could I ever think that you’re a decent human being?” And then he left the kitchen.

He’d come around.

Once you brought another cake to him.


	86. Mess

Bucky had just gotten back from a mission, covered in blood, mud and even some leaves.

“I know, I know,” he said with raised palms, “I’m a mess.”

The way his hair was darker – from both the dirt and sweat – made his eyes pop brighter. His torn clothes showed the muscular patters of his chest and stomach. And all of his black clothes clinging to his body.

You had to say one thing before you helped him get clean and healed.

“Yeah, but you’re a hot mess.”


	87. Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested "This is a terrible idea" with Bucky. I added the Avengers :3

“This is a terrible idea,” Bucky stated.

You cocked an eyebrow at him. “Are you saying you don’t want to do it?”

To which he quickly responded, “I didn’t say that,” he lifted a finger to make his point. “I’m simply saying this is probably a bad idea.”

“So there’s a chance it’ll work, right?” you smirked, strutting in front of him to seat on the pilot’s seat of the quinjet.

Bucky soon followed you, a smirk on his own lips. “That’s right, doll.”

“So we’re taking off and leaving the team at the beach with no ride home?”

“We are.”

“It was your idea.”

“It was a conjoined thought.”

“I’m still blaming you.”

“You’re the one piloting.”

“I am, but prove that to them.”


	88. Road

“Look at that person on the side of the road,” Bucky indicated with his chin. “Maybe they need help?”

A women in a black, long dress that covered her arms and neck stood next to a man in a white suit. Both set of clothes were torn and dirty, their faces were blank expressions. The woman made a sign asking for you to come close.

“Okay, clearly you haven’t watched classical terror movies, so I won’t judge you. We are not helping.”

“But-“

“No ‘buts’. When we get home I’ll show you exactly what I’m talking about. For now, keep driving.”


	89. Eyeliner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEBSTAN X READER
> 
> Prompt: Anon requested more Sebstan :3
> 
> A/N: Requests are open.

You were on the red carpet, accompanying your boyfriend on the interviews for his new movie, _Infinity War_.

The interviewer was asking something about Bucky Barnes’ arm, how it was made, before she decided to ask about the make-up.

“So no smudged eyeliner on Bucky this time?”

“Black camouflage war paint,” you said.

Sebastian smiled widely at you, “God, [Y/n], marry me!”

“Sure,” you chuckled.

But then you turned to look at your boyfriend to find him kneeling on the floor, a velvet box in hands and a huge smile plastered on his face.

Upon seeing the surprised look on your face, he said, “Thought I was kidding, doll?”


	90. Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (requested): "What would you say..." + Bucky

Bucky was frequently looking around as you went on a date at the park. Sometimes he got kind of paranoid, saying there was someone following you. But he didn’t seem frenetic while looking, just… observant.

“Buck?”

“Look at all those married couples around us,” Bucky blurted out.

Yeah you had noticed them. That area of the park usually had great stops for dates so it was pretty common for couples to be around.

“Are you saying you want to get married?

It was an appealing thought, but you and Bucky had only been a couple for a couple of weeks. Maye marriage could wait a bit.

Bucky turned to look at you. “I’m saying we should go on a proper date.” Then, he gathered your hand on both of his and smiled brightly. “[Y/n], what would you say if I asked you to go dancing with me?”

You smiled back, “I’d say get your shoes ready, Sergeant.”


	91. No?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (requested): Bucky X Reader plus Steve and Sam.

Steve and Sam laughed as they watched Bucky look at [Y/n] from afar, his eyes glued to [Y/n]’s frame.

“Come on, guys, this is serious,” Bucky complained. Former-Winter Soldier did not whine, thank you very much. “I’ve never felt this way before, about anyone and it’s… It’s scary.”

“Why is it scary?” Steve asked.

“Because what if one day I go crazy, ask them out and [Y/n] says ‘no’? What then? I never want to feel that heartbroken.”

Steve hummed then he and Sam exchanged knowing glances.

“Well,” Sam smirked, “What if [Y/n] says ‘yes’?”

Two days later, you said ‘yes’ to a date.

Two years later, you said ‘yes’ to his marriage proposal.


	92. Snow

You didn’t get it. Like at all.

One would think that after everything Bucky went through with HYDRA at Russia and before that, in World War II, he’d hate snow.

And he did. Bucky Barnes hated snow.

But at the first sign of falling snow, Bucky had jumped up, grabbed coats and boots and ran to you. He practically dressed you as he dressed himself before dragging you to outside. Then he stood there, under the soft falling snow, looking at you, beaming.

So you were confused.

“I thought you said you hated snow,” you said, sinking your booted feet on the fluffy white and enjoying the scarce warmth the sun provided.

“Oh I do, doll,” he answered, earnestly.

“Why are we outside, in the snow, then?”

Bucky’s steal eyes locked with yours before he said, his voice just a tone above a whisper.

“You like snow.”


	93. Catching Up

You plopped on the couch beside Bucky, nuzzled your face on his neck and closed your eyes. He wrapped an arm around you and started soothingly rubbing over your back with the other.

“What even happened last night?” you asked, mumbled. You remember drinks and music and Thor’s hammer on an elevator but nothing past that.

You heard the smirk on your boyfriend’s face as he replied. “The fact that you don’t remember is always a good sign.”

“Yeah well, would you mind catching me up?”

“[Y/n]!” You opened your eyes to see Sam and Steve standing next to the couch. “How much fun did you two get last night, huh?”

“Judging by how much of Asgardian booze she had, I’d say a lot,” Sam cackled as the two of them walked to the kitchen.

You turned to Bucky.

“Start talking.”


	94. Knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: Hey! So I wanted to see jealous!Bucky but he lets you hanle the situation? And where the reader can totally handle the situation of the other person flirting with reader in front of Bucky and doesn't know they are dating? Thanks xoxo!

“Looking good today, [Y/L/n],” Mason winked at you as he walked on a contrary direction to you in the hallway.

You frowned at him. “I’m always looking good.”

Wanda only barely held back a laughter at his face and smiled at you.

\---------

“For you.” A rose appeared in your vision field. Mason behind it, a grin on his face.

“Thanks,” you said and continued your way without taking the rose.

Mason stayed put and yelled, “Anytime, beautiful!”

\---------

“Nice skills,” Mason nodded after your last punch sent Nat flying to the ground, “But I bet I can help you even more,” he wiggled his eyebrows at you.

You looked him up and down.

“Let’s talk about that when you manage to actually beat Natasha, okay?”

Nat looked at you as you walked to her.

“You mean, ‘never’, right?” Nat said as you two walked out the gym.

You chuckled, “You know it.”

\---------

“[Y/n],” Mason said as he walked into the Weapon Room. Bucky was already tense by your Steve’s side. Of course he would be, you were testing new guns on his shield – his idea, wanted to test the shield; killing two birds with one stone. Plus, Bucky knew who Mason was and he didn’t like him. See, Bucky was not only the Winter Soldier, but he was also your boyfriend.

Mason stopped right beside you. “How’re you doing?”

“Pretty good. Ready, Steve?” you called at him.

Steve stopped talking to Bucky, positioned the shield in front of his face and upper torso and spread his feet further apart. “Ready!”

You fired the new weapon at him. Steve was pushed a couple feet back, but he managed to stop on his feet.

“Nice!” Bucky smiled at him and ran to help him up, not that he really needed it.

Steve walked back to his mark and Bucky stood by the station next to you, picking up a knife from his belt and a flannel to dust it.

Mason visibly gulped at Bucky’s movements and Winter Soldier’s expression.

He rose a hand and almost touched your arm, but your glare pulled him into a halt. Mason turned to face the supersoldier and away from you.

“So,” he started, glancing at you by the corners of his eyes, “I was thinking if maybe you were free this Friday.”

“I can’t Friday,” you shrugged, preparing another gun to shoot at Steve – oh, well, Steve’s shield.

Bucky fake coughed to cover his laugh and you suppressed a smirk. Bucky threw the knife to make it spiral in the air before catching it again, blade and metal arm both reflecting on the white light. And Mason’s eyes going huge as he looked at them.

“Saturday, maybe?”

“Can’t do it either. Ready?”

Steve once again spread his feet further apart.

“Ready!”

You pulled the trigger. The hit sent him flying a few feet back and falling onto his ass with his legs spread. Ouch.

Bucky went cackling by your side.

Suddenly, Mason turned quickly to look at you with bright eyes and hopeful eyes. Seriously, only jazz hands missing.

“How about that: you pick the day,” he said, making jazz hands. Bucky was serious and shooting daggers with his eyes at the man beside you in seconds.

You faced Mason and asked. “Don’t you get it?”

His expression fell and you almost felt bad. Key word: almost.

“Get what?”

“Look, pal,” Bucky said, his eyes fixed on the shinning blade - this one bigger than the one he threw and when Mason noticed that, a shiver ran down his spine. “She likes knives.”

“Not the ones afraid of ‘em, but the ones who use knives to scare others,” Steve added from afar in his Cap voice.

“Wait,” Mason’s expression was as if he had seen a ghost. “You two,” his shaking hand pointed to you and Bucky, “You two are…”

You looked at Bucky and smiled. “Yep.”

Mason started walking backwards, stuttering on his words. “I am sorry –” he knocked on a station and almost fell to the floor, gripping the end of the table with trembling fingers, “For any discomfort I’ve caused. I’m-I’ll – It’ll never happen again.”

And then he left, running out.

SHIELD needed better agents.

It was Steve’s turn to crackle.

“Why did you end my fun? I was having fun with a puppy around here!”

“Tell me you didn’t like seeing him scared of a simple knife,” Bucky dared, his eyes shining with mischief. He took a step closer to you.

You smirked and took one too. “I liked seeing you with that talented fingers of yours on that knife more.”

Steve felt the shift of mood in the air and his eyes went wide. “Guys…” But none of you payed any attention to him.

“I bet,” Bucky took another step and leaned in, stopping only a couple centimeters away from your face, “You would like said talented fingers doing something else.”

“Guys…”

“Oh Bucky, you know what to do.”

Steve bolted from the room as soon as your lips met Bucky’s in a hungry kiss, the gun dropping to the floor and Bucky picking you up and placed on top of the metal table.

Steve kept mumbling until he was far from the building, “Never using that table again.”

Meanwhile, you and Bucky made sure to make his words justice.


	95. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt: Awkward first kiss with Bucky?

Bucky sighed before saying. “So this is not awkward.”

It was.

“Why would it be awkward?” you asked. “You just kissed me, that’s clearly not awkward at all.”

Except it totally was.

“Yeah, totally.” Totally awkward.

So yeah, Bucky had just kissed you. For the first time. Suddenly, with absolutely no warning or hesitance. In a conference room. With each and single one of the Avengers at the same conference room, sitting around you. During a discussion about what to do with some minor delinquent who was building radioactive guns in some small town and selling it to the mafia. Completely interrupting Steve’s speech about doing the good thing and that they were about to save people. Making everyone just shut up and gape at the two of you with wide eyes. Well, except for Natasha who was smirking satisfied as though she had been wanting it to happen. And Sam who went fell from his chair laughing and coughing at the same time.

Absolutely not awkward at all.

“Well,” Tony shook his head for a moment like he wanted his brain to catch up, “Since this is completely bizarre already,” he shrugged and pointed to the board, where a blurred picture of the radioactive gun was plastered to, “Why don’t you have your first date on the mission?”

He was clearly joking, but… Why not?

“I’m okay with it,” you said. 

As Bucky was the one to kiss you, he probably agreed too.

Tony clapped his hands loudly and grinned. “Then it’s settled. Don’t worry about food or drinks, lovebirds, uncle Tony will take care of everything. You two just look nice.”


	96. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (requested): Hey! Can you make an Stranger Things x Bucky one-shot? With a 13 years old reader (she have the powers of Eleven)? Please :)
> 
> Warnings: not-there-but-it’s-there Stucky. Reader is 13, guys, c’mon.

She/He knew she/he was different. She/He knew she/he wasn’t normal. She/He knew normal people couldn’t do what she/he could. She /He knew normal people couldn’t break glass or throw large objects with only the will of their minds. Normal people couldn’t move things with their minds. Normal people couldn’t affect the bones and bodily functions of other normal people.

Normal people couldn’t, but she/he could. Because she/he was different.

***

Bucky, Wanda and Sam were at one of the Compound’s dozens of living rooms when FRIDAY’s voice took over their conversation.

“Captain Rogers asks the presence of the three of you in the meeting room right now.”

None of them hesitated and quickly rose from their sits and went to the meeting room.

When they got there however, it wasn’t for any of the reasons they were expecting. There was no enemy, no fights for food and no destroyed glass. There was a child sitting on the couch, looking intently at each and every one of them with. She/he couldn’t be more than 13 years old, but her eyes scanned as if she/he had been born decades ago.

Steve heard them stop in the doorway and came to them, pushing them back and out of the room. The three of them stumbled backwards into the hallway. Tony and Natasha followed.

“Who is she/he?” Sam asked.

“We found her in the woods,” Natasha answered. “She/he was alone and running, saying she/he had to get away from…”

“From who? From what?”

“She/he didn’t say. We don’t know,” she crossed her arms and looked intently at Bucky. “All we know is that she is not public known and that she has powers.”

“Powers?” Bucky’s eyes narrowed.

“She/he can move things with her mind,” Tony said. “Like Carrie, but she/he hasn’t locked us all in a room and killed us. So I’d say maybe Matilda, but she hasn’t cooked us any meal yet, so I’m settling for Jean Grey.”

Bucky shook his head at Tony, clearly not understanding one thing, and turned back to Natasha.

“Move things?” Sam asked.

“Yes.”

“Like me?” Wanda carefully asked.

“Not quite.”

“She/he doesn’t have a red cloud following her hands or whatever she’s/he’s moving,” Tony tells them, lazily imitating Wanda’s hands when she’s using her powers.

“The question is: what do we do?” Steve asked. “We can’t send her back alone out there but she/he also won’t talk.”

“At all?”

“Apart from saying she/he has to run from something? No.”

“She/he doesn’t trust us, which is understandable even if potentially problematic,” Steve nodded.

Not a word was said as they all looked at each other.

***

It took her a couple of days to talk, but she/he eventually did.

The child stayed at the Compound, in a room near Steve and Bucky, had meals with everyone else, even if never a word from her/his mouth.

Until it did: words were spoken.

“Different.”

It was a mumbled word while no one was expecting, but every single pair of eyes were suddenly focused on the child.

“What is different, sweety?” Bruce asked, kneeling in front of her. She/he was once again on the couch.

He/She took a couple of minutes to answer and when it happened, he/she was looking at Bucky.

“I am.”

She/he was indeed. But that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, Bucky wanted to tell her/him, but decided to keep quiet in fear of scaring the child.

“Well, good thing in being a freaky, kiddo: we all are!” Tony exclaimed, a smile on his lips as he looked around and opened his arms as if pointing at everyone at the same time.

The child didn’t spare him a glance. Her/his eyes were entirely focused on Bucky.

Steve nudged him gently. Bucky looked at Steve, who nodded at the child with his chin.

Bucky panicked for a quick second. How was he supposed to talk to a child? Why him? Why was she/he looking at him?

Steve’s warm hand settled on his hip and his thumb stroked lovely at the shirt-covered skin. His eyes were calm and reassuring, everything Bucky needed.

So he slowly walked to the child and kneeled by Bruce’s side.

It seemed like everyone was expecting him to say something, so he did – after taking a deep breath and releasing it in long seconds.

“Different, you said?” Bucky prompted quietly and the child nodded solemnly, eyes still focused on him. “Well, that’s not bad. It’s actually pretty good. You see, otherwise, you’re just one more on the crowd. Stevie there,” Bucky pointed at Steve who stood a couple meters away from them. Steve nodded, “Wouldn’t have been chosen to save the world if he were another one in the crowd. He was different too and he saved the world. Tony,” Bucky pointed at the billionaire, who grinned and pointed at himself with his thumbs, “Wouldn’t have changed his entire company and created a bunch of cool stuff if he were normal. Bruce,” Bucky bumped shoulders with the scientist, “Discovered a thousand things because he is a scientist, and you’ve gotta be different and awesome to be a scientist.”

Bruce was happy that Bucky didn’t make the Other Guy the thing that made him different.

“A spider knew Peter was different and bit him to be even more different,” Peter laughed at this and Tony imitated claws to try and bite Peter. He looked more like a bear than a spider, but there was no gain in pointing that out.

“Thor,” the god smiled broadly and waved, “Is a god from another planet. Vision was created from technology. Sam was personally chosen to join the team by Steve because he was different. Wanda,” who smiled shyly at the child, “Was so special that she/he was chosen even before she/he could know what for.”

There was really no way of putting it that what happened to Wanda was nice or even pleasant, but that was good enough for her and she/he smiled at Bucky.

“Clint wouldn’t be here alive if he were normal; don’t underestimate his capacity of staying alive.” Which earned a sneaker from the man. “Natasha and I,” the woman flashed a quick smile, “Would still be with the bad guys if we were normal.”

The child looked at the floor before saying.

“But if I was normal, they wouldn’t be after me.”

“And who are they?”

“Don’t know.”

“Then we’ll figure it out. We can protect you, okay?”

The child turned the eyes at him once again.

“Really?”

“Really,” Bucky promised as everyone else nodded.

The child looked around, taking in everyone that surrounded her/him and a smile spread across his/her cheeks.

When the child turned back to Bucky, she/he said, “I’m [Y/n].”


	97. Jumpscare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Grell_Belle_1945](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grell_Belle_1945/pseuds/Grell_Belle_1945) requested!  
>  "Hello, i just wanna say i love this collection of drabbles! Do you think maybe you can do something for halloween like the reader is talking to sam about jumpscare videogames and bucky thinks he can handle it, he wants to look tough for the reader, and they play PT and he ends up screaming like a realy high pitched scream, and gets super embarassed."
> 
> Hope you like it, honey!

“No, seriously, _Outlast_ ,” you said.

“Yes!” Sam squealed. “I love the guy on the wheelchair that just jumps at you no matter what. How about _Five Nights at Freddy’s Franchise_?”

You laughed, “I always thought I was the only one to think the animatronics at _Chuck E. Cheese’s_ were bizarre until I found the game. So glad someone can relate.”

“The game exists for a reason, you know. Those things are creepy.”

You thought for a moment before asking, “ _Amnesia_?”

Sam shuddered. “Just like _Outlast_ , I hate the fact that I can’t fight those things. Hiding is not enough.”

“Still feels like they’ll find you, right?” you said, with a blank gaze, seemingly lost in memories of previous games.

“Once I was late to enter the locker after fixing the generator and the big guy saw me. There was nothing I could do except scream my lungs out,” Sam sighed and you cackled.

“Best part of the game is the one guy that throws you out the window,” you mused.

Sam laughed, “I love that guy! That’s the point you understand the game is not normal.”

“Neither are we if we continue playing.”

Bucky sat on the couch beside you, observing the conversation go on but didn’t understand a word. He knew Sam had stormed into the lounge room grumbling about the _damn green spooky ghost that had appeared out of nowhere._ [Y/n] had nodded sympathetically at him while asking, “ _Spooky’s House of Jump Scares_?”

That was when Bucky stopped making sense out of the conversation.

“Buck? You alright?” you asked, eyeing your boyfriend with a concerned look.

“Can you explain what the hell you’re talking about?”

Sam barked out a laugh and you chuckled, only now figuring how weird the dialogue had sounded like for someone who didn’t know about videogames.

“We’re discussing videogames, honey,” you explained gently to Bucky, cradling his hand between yours. “Jumpscares, more precisely.”

“And what’s that?”

“It’s-“

“WAIT!”

You and Bucky looked at Sam, who had a wicked grin on his face.

“Let’s show him.”

And that’s how you ended up standing behind your boyfriend, arms crossed over your chest while Bucky sat on the leather chair in front of the table with a computer in front of him while Sam opened the game. It took a few seconds to open and display the menu. _PT_ , because Sam thought it would be fun to watch Bucky play one of the scariest videogames ever made.

“You’re more nervous than him. Chill, [Y/n], your man will be okay,” Sam chuckled, that freaky grin still on his lips.

“You know what that game is like, Sam,” you chastised him, words gritted through your teeth. “You had to choose this one? Really?”

“It’ll be okay, he’s a tough man. Right, Bucky?” Sam clapped a hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

“I can handle it, [Y/n],” Bucky smiled at you.

He was Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier, James Buchanan Barnes. If there was one person in this entire world who could beat the game without trembling, it was your boyfriend.

So you smiled at him. Sam backed away a couple of steps to stand on your side to watch.

And Bucky pressed ‘play’.

The game began with the image of that humongous insect, which always made you shudder. What the hell even was that thing? Then the door opened and Bucky didn’t even gasp. Okay, he can do this. And so can you, because you’ve already done it, you’ve already beaten the game. You can do it again. Right?

You watch the screen as Bucky moves the character to search around the house, stopping to look at pictures and to check the front door. As soon as he turns to follow down the corridor though, there’s a bang on one door. He goes straight past it to search some more.

Minutes go by and nothing happens, except some flickers in light and strange noises, some moaning or a hushed whisper. Nothing too scary, nothing to really traumatize a human being.

Then the door that had been banged previously opens to reveal a black nothing only illuminated by a small lantern. More cockroaches, great.

All your instincts are begging you to tell Bucky to turn around and run, but you know it’s only a game and your brave boyfriend can handle it.

Bucky seemed fine, just fine. You on the other hand… You held your body so tight that when the phone rang, you jumped and almost knocked Sam down.

“[Y/n], doll, calm down,” Bucky smiles softly, glancing at you briefly before focusing once again on the game.

Bucky walked around the same corridor in an endless loop, noticing slight differences each time. He solves the puzzles that he encounters and more and more lights disappeared.

And then the screen focused on a human figure dressed in white only illuminated by the dim light – which formed a scary silhouette – before the corridor went black completely and Bucky…

Let out a super high pitched scream. His body jerked in fear and his legs kicked the ground and sent his chair back. Nor you or Sam had any chance to catch him so Bucky went back-first – chair-first? – on the floor.

Sam’s legs buckled and he crumpled to the floor, laughing so hard not a noise came out from his body.

You quickly kneeled down next to Bucky, who jumped up from the floor. His eyes were huge and he was breathing fast and shallowly.

“What the fuck was that?!”

“The game?”

“Why would someone want to play this?”

You shrugged, standing up, “To beat it?”

“But-but…”

He then looked down at the floor and you saw his red ears.

“Buck,” you softly called his name, “You know your reaction is exactly what the producers want from people who play it, right? There’s no reason to be embarrassed.”

He all but wrapped you up on his strong arms, needing the care and love only you could provide. You kissed his cheek and ran your hands on his hair and upper back.

“Well, at least it’s over, right?”

“Over? It’s far from over,” Sam exclaimed, scrambling to get up.

“This, my friend,” he pointed at the computer, “Was only the demo.”


	98. Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: trying out different candies with Bucky?

You and Bucky were going through all the sweets you gathered from Trick or Treat a few hours ago when you spotted a small package and had an amazing idea. You hid the package behind your back and grinned.

“Close your eyes,” you said.

Bucky closed his eyes.

“Open your mouth.”

He opened his eyes.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Don’t you trust me?”

“I do, but I also know you. You like pranks and just asked me to close my eyes and open my mouth. What are you doing?”

You scoffed. “Just trust me. I promise you’ll like it,” you smiled and that seemed to do the trick.

Bucky gave you an once-over, but eventually closed his eyes and slightly opened his mouth.

“Little more, sweetheart,” you sing-sang.

He opened one eye to playfully glare at you for a moment before closing it and complying

You held the Fini Hamburger – complete with top, lettuce and bottom - half into his mouth and said, “Now, bite.”

He did and his teeth sank on the mushy surface and he grimaced and squeezed his eyes shut.   
“Oh my God, what the hell is that?!” his voice was muffled by the sweet and he inability to properly get his lips to function.

“Just eat them!” you laughed. “I swear you’ll like it!”

He chewed and swallowed, dong it so quickly you wondered how he didn’t choke.

You were laughing so hard at his face that you almost fell from the bed. You did tumble onto the mattress.

“Bleh,” Bucky looked at you, almost offended. “What did you made me it?”

You couldn’t talk from your laughter, so you simply held up the package for him.

“Oh,” he said. “Well, they’re not so bad,” he pop a burger into his mouth.

“They’re not, huh,” you answered as you copied his movement.

Bucky’s eyes wondered across the bed. He focused on something and quickly pulled it behind his back, not letting you see it.

“Now, doll,” he smirked, “Close your eyes and open up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys enjoy Halloween?


	99. Spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompted: Can I request one where Bucky is dating a witch and one night he's fed up with Sam pulling pranks on him so he asks his gf to cast some kind of freaky spell to get him back? She does and it ended up being hilarious so sam her and Bucky run around pranking the whole team with her magic.

Bucky opens the door and stands on the doorway. His clothes are drenched and a scowl is plastered on his face.

“What happened?” you ask from the bed, where you lie comfortably while using your magic to hold the book opened and suspended in the air in front of your face.

“Sam happened,” he growls and closes the door behind him. He talks as he removes his clothes and strides to the bathroom. “I was going to train with Steve, as I usually do on Thursdays,” he says and takes his black shirt – which was deliciously clinging to his toned chest and arms – off and throws it into the bathroom. You remember he’s waiting for an answer and nod, so he keeps talking. “Sam put a water bucket on top of the door,” he shimmies out of his loose pants and enters the bathroom. You can’t get a glimpse of what you really want but it’s probably from the best since he needs your attention on other matters right now. “And I walked out first,” his voice lightly echoes on the tile walls, “And that thing just came down on my head,” he finishes as he gets the shower going.

The angrier he gets as he thinks of what happened, the more his 40’s accent becomes prominent.

You chuckle softly and lower the book onto your nightstand, rolling across your side of the bed then Bucky’s to the bathroom.

“Doll? Would you help me plan some revenge?”

“Do you wanna get him back?” you ask as you lean against the doorway, crossing your arms, watching him soak for a second on the warm water.

Bucky looks at you with his puppy dog eyes, not that you really need it at the moment. You already think this might be a good idea, from all the pranks from Sam that Bucky has been victim for the past few days. “Would you help me?”

You shrug, “As long as we don’t seriously injure him, gladly. This might be a good idea.”

“You know what I think is a good idea?” he asks as he raises his eyebrows at you then looks pointedly at the shower.

You openly laugh as you get to removing your own clothes.

First, calm him down. Then, plan revenge.

***

“You sure this will work out?”

The plan is simple: make him wat a super, delicious, tasty caramel onion. The trick is the how.

“I’m sure,” you grin. “Sam won’t even know what hit him.”

Before you could go to your position, Bucky gently holds your wrist and kisses your hand. “Thank you for doing this, [Y/n].”

“Of course.”

You lean in and kiss his lips briefly before getting into position. As you walk to the living room, you twist your wrist to fill the air with the smell of caramel. You snap your fingers and the perfect apple caramel stick appears floating in front of you.

“Sam,” you sing-song as you go into the living room.

Sam is on the couch, watching some trash reality TV show.

“Don’t even come close, [Y/n]. I know you’re up to something, after all the recent pranks I’ve been doing to your boyfriend. Don’t come close.” You ignore him and sit on the couch next to him. Sam retracts his legs and uses a throw pillow as a shield. “Stay. Away.”

“Easy, Sam,” you use your free hand to push the pillow down, back onto the cushions. “I particularly think the pranks were funny, especially the one the pepper on his pizza. Genius,” you smirk at him.

Sam seems to preen at that. Oh poor man, if he only knew what’s coming for him.

“I cooked a little something just now-“

“This amazing smell is something you cooked?” he asks, mesmerized as he closes his eyes and inhales deeply.

“That it is,” you nod. “It’s caramel. I drenched an apple with it and thought you might want a bite?”

You show him the apple caramel stick and his eyes go huge and his jaw goes slack. But he quickly shakes his head and eyes you suspiciously.

“What are you hiding from me, [Y/L/n]?”

“Nothing,” you declare. “Do you want me to take the first bite?”

“Yeah. Yes, that sounds safe enough,” Sam concedes.

“Okay.”

You’re about to bite when he holds out a hand.

“Just,” Sam pleads, “Not too big of a bite, okay?”

You roll your eyes fondly. “There’s more in the kitchen, but I doubt you’ll trust any of the ones I’ve made so far.”

“Pretty much. So hurry up and bite it!”

You do so and the satisfying sound of the apple fills the room.

“Happy now?” you ask, offering him the stick. He cheerfully takes hold of it.

“Yes, yes! Thank you, [Y/n], so much! You’re the best!”

But right when Sam’s about to sink his teeth into the apple, you blink and the fruit turns into its true form”: the onion.

“What the hell?!” Sam squeaks as he spits the onion out from his mouth and getting up from the couch to run to the kitchen, squealing about water. You laugh out loud and faintly hear Bucky joining in from the hallway, a loud thud coming right after. He fell to the ground.

You’ve barely recovered when Sam gets back and you and Bucky fall into laughter again. It doesn’t take long before Sam joins in.

“That was…” he gasps, “Genius!”

“I wish I had recorded!” you cry.

“We can tell everyone about it, at least,” Bucky suggests, crawling to the couch.

You stop short.

“Why tell them,” you look at the men in front of you, “If we can repeat it?”

Throughout the day, you, Bucky and Sam go from each and every member of the team to repeat the prank. Out of everyone, the way Steve jumped so high his head left a bump on the ceiling was the best.


	100. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes X Reader's story. It's a little different than the ones previous written for this drabble series, but hopefully you'll like it :3. Pre-War! Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYS!  
> CHAPTER 100TH! OMG, when did thid happen? Suddenly I began writing these snippets and then I'm trying to plan something nice to give you all for making this possible. And it was you, the readers that comment, vote or simply read.  
> Thank you... just, thank you. *You* made this possible and I can't just express myself enough.  
> PS. requests WILL be filled soon enough, I swear! Last week of college currently and then I'M FREE TO WRITE.  
> Hope you enoy this chapter as much as I did while writing.

The mail was the most used way of communication in times of war.

Hell, it was the only way of communications between military and the civilians, the ones that protected and the ones protected.

Soldiers would very often write to their families and friends, their families would most certainly write them back.

New York City had various mailmen back in the 40s. Each of them had a designed number of letters to deliver in a certain perimeter.

The man who delivered the letters to half of Brooklyn was an old, very pleasant one. He was always in a mood for a talk, despite his tiring job. He did it whether the sun was melting streets or snow was all the way to the knees.

Delivering the letters was his job and he’d get it done, no matter what.

He was designed to that specific area due to his own residence. He himself had lived in Brooklyn all of his life, born and raised. He had a passion for the place, a feeling he adored whenever he looked to the streets, the buildings, the people, and even the sky.

Not long after the United States joined World War II, a boy he had known for quite some years joined the Army. Said man was several years younger than him, in fact, had just left boyhood, and was also born and raised in Brooklyn.

The man was James Buchanan Barnes.

He had known the Barnes since Mr. and Mrs. Barnes got married and moved to Brooklyn. Soon he met their first born, James. His sister came a few years later.

He had watched the young boy play with several other children from the neighborhood, until he met another boy.

A scrawny, blonde boy also born in Brooklyn, whose parents the man had also met after their marriage.

Steven Grant Rogers.

The man watched in delight as the two boys met and quickly became friends, inseparable, always had each other’s back. They reminded him of himself and his best-friend, a man he had lost during the first Great War, along with Steve’s father.

Nevertheless, years went by and Bucky and Steve got older. They never distanced and stayed like that even on dates.

Until of course, Bucky found himself in love. Steve laughed the first time he pointed that out, claiming he never thought it would happen.

She had a great personality, sharp answers and knew how to handle herself in a difficult world.

Her name was [Y/F/n].

Her grandfather was man’s gone friend, God rest his soul.

He watched as the two boys talked about pretty girls, how the older they got, more Bucky seemed to talk about [Y/n]. He would always smile at the innocence of young love.

He was sitting in a chair in his house’s porch when he heard Bucky complimenting her, smiling a bit wider than he did with other girls. She arched an eyebrow at him, turned and walked away. Bucky’s mouth hung open for a good minute before he realized he was in public.

Then he processed what happened, frowned, buried his hands on his pockets and kicked a rock.

She knew he was a ladiesman, that he always had a new date. The man knew it too. So he gestured to Bucky before the boy walked away.

He asked the boy about what had happened, which earned him an explanation about how he said some nice words before asking her out. Again. Differently from the last time, she didn’t knocked the door on his nose.

The man asked if he meant said words. The boy never hesitated before nodding and saying he meant every letter. So the man decided to help. He asked what the girl’s favorite flower was. Bucky didn’t know the answer. The man told Bucky to leave a flower by your window every day, each day a different kind. Bucky thanked the man before running to buy the first of many flowers.

He did for eleven days, each one of them made the girl pick up the flower, look around her house for any visible admirer and go back home. On the twelfth day, a smile stretched over the girl’s cheeks as she saw her favorite flower. She didn’t try to hide how happy she was with her admirer’s persistence.

She wasn’t surprise when Bucky knocked on her door that afternoon asking her out on a date. Differently from the last time, she didn’t walk away. She said yes.

The boy went straight to the man’s house wearing a wide smile on his face. He excitedly explained the situation and thanked the man profusely. The man only laughed and wished him good luck for his date.

On Friday night, the man observed as Bucky walked up the footsteps of her house, checked his suit one last time and knocked, right on time. The girl was the most beautiful one Bucky had ever laid his eyes on. He offered her a bucket of her favorite flowers, which she thanked him for it before placing them on a vase with the other one. He offered her his hand and brought her knuckles to his lips while bowing slightly once she covered his hand with hers. The man nodded in approval.

They came back ten minutes before her curfew, the happiness of her father. Bucky asked her father’s permission to take her on a second date.

Which happened the next Friday, which added more flowers to the vase.

On their fourth date, the man could tell Bucky was nervous. And with reason, after all, he was about to kiss the girl right on her front porch.

Her father knew what was happening and decided to step away from the window in order to give them some privacy. He liked Bucky enough.

The man watched as their relationship developed. She knew Steve, they had some classes together, and soon the three of them were inseparable.

The proposal came a couple of years after high school graduation. And after Bucky asked Mr. [Y/L/n] for her hand, of course.

A letter was personally delivered by the couple, an invitation for the wedding. The girl thanked the man for knocking some sense in Bucky’s mind years before, after he told her who the idea of the flowers had come from.

In their grand day, she wore a beautiful white dress and a bouquet very similar to the one Bucky gave her on their first date. The boy almost shed some tears when his eyes laid upon her angelical figure. Steve, who stood beside the groom as a best man, had to bury his elbow on Bucky’s ribcage to bring him back to reality.

When the bells announced the end of the ceremony, the couple had the most brilliant and widest smile plastered on their faces. They got a house right across the man.

Not long after such happy moments, the World War II took place. And soon the United States joined. They asked for everyone’s help, in every possible way. From children to collect scrap metal, to deliver news to and from the front and fight.

In 1943, James Buchanan Barnes got his orders. He had completed military training and had the official patent of Sergeant James B. Barnes.

After he got his uniform and saved Steve from a fight, he made his way home to pick up his wife. The woman looked more beautiful every time she came into Bucky’s view. She wore Bucky’s favorite dress, he one he bought her on their first and only anniversary. Her hair was in loose curls, her eyes sharpened by little dark make up and her lips claimed to be kissed in the crimson tone they were painted.

Her eyes were slightly red. She tried to hide it, she knew how hard the situation already was for her husband. But then she saw him a Sergeant’s uniform and a sob escaped her mouth.

Bucky pulled her to his chest, kissing her forehead and holding her tightly in his arms. She clanged to him as if her life depended on it. And it did. As much as his depended on hers.

Which was the main reason he enlisted. He wanted to do his part in protecting the ones he loved, especially his wife. There were men laying down their lifes out there, if he wasn’t brave enough to do the same, he didn’t deserve her.

So they went to the Stark Exposition: The World of Tomorrow. Steve was accepted in the Army, Bucky and [Y/n] went dancing and came back to share their last night together for what could be a long time.

The next day, after Bucky shipped out for England early in the morning, Steve came home to keep [Y/n] company. That day she knew something was up with Steve and bugged him to tell her whatever it was. That day, she discovered not only her husband would be in the war, but her best friend too.

A week later, the man went by the Barnes’ residence to deliver a letter. He smiled as he noticed where it was from. Apparently, Bucky had settled in camp.

[Y/n] didn’t wait to get back home to rip it open and sob as she read the letter, happiness that she had heard from her husband for the first time in what seemed an eternity.

A letter from him came every day, the same rate as a letter from her was sent. They kept the rhythm for weeks, him telling her about his friends and training and her telling him about home.

Letters would come and go, until one day a letter didn’t arrive.

The man was worried and walked slowly in front of the house, never stopping to give Mrs. Barnes a much awaited letter. She stood by the window, waiting, as she did day after day. He looked at her form the street and shook his head, saying there were no letters for her. Her heart skipped a beat before she felt her stomach dropping to her feet. Her breathing became loud and hollow. She slept crying that night.

The next day, two letters came. Two from Sergeant James Barnes. [Y/n] read the letters from Bucky first, one was dirty with smoke and slightly burned at the edges, which sent her heart in a race. The second explained that the man responsible for gathering the letters and delivering them was new. Therefore, he lost the bag of letters and himself in the not-so-large area of the camp. Her laugh was loud once she read Bucky reassure her he was fine. He told her how much he loved her and how he missed her by his side, but that he was happy that she was safe back at home. She then put her hands in action and wrote him how she missed her at home, how she wanted him to hold her and tell her everything would be okay.

She never once mentioned Steve, as the young blonde man asked her to. She had indeed heard of his unusual ‘training’, experiment and was shocked to see a photo of him in the newspaper. She kept securely in a memory box she shared with her husband.

A month later, the man delivered her a letter from the Army instead of from Bucky. He squeezed her shoulder gently before turning and leaving. With trembling hands and unsteady feet, her heart hammering her ribcage, her breathing unabling her from hearing anything else, she sat down in a chair.

The letter told her the news: Bucky’s squadron had been captured and presumed dead behind enemy lines.

The man came by her house that night, offering a hot cup of tea upon seeing her puffy red eyes. They sat in silence at the kitchen table. He bid her goodbye and made his way home, sad that the young couple’s story had ended so yearly. She went to bed and spent hours gripping Bucky’s clothes, trying to fill the hole his death brought to her chest. Her tears never stopped falling, not even after she slept.

She wondered if he had been in pain, if it had been quick, if he was afraid, if he thought of her, but of one thing she was certain: Bucky Barnes died bravely.

It was all she could believe, because not even her country knew what had happened to him.

By the end of the week, she received another two letters. One from the Army and one from Steve. She found it odd that Steve had sent her a letter. They had exchanged letters before, she shouldn’t be surprised really. She read the one from the Army first.

She had to do it a couple more times before she finally made sense out of the words. Captain America, aka Steve, rescued the whole 107th.

Steve rescued Bucky from behind the enemy lines.

Bucky was alive.

She quickly ripped the second letter open and her smile almost ripped her face when she read the first words. They were Bucky’s usual greeting toward her. ‘Doll’, it said, ‘I’m sorry.’ He apologized for worrying her, for making her think he was dead. He guaranteed that he had no major injuries and that he missed her.

The rhythm of letter came back.

The man happily delivered letters to the Barnes residence daily, always smiling to see the young lady smiling wildly as she read the words her beloved husband wrote.

A month later, there was no letter for the young wife. Instead, footprints were left on the soft snow and footsteps were heard on the front porch twenty minutes before the man usually came. A hand drummed the front door.

She gasped when she opened the door. Her hand went to her mouth as her eyes widened. She screamed his name as she threw herself in his arms. His strong limbs embraced her strongly, careful still not to hurt her. She had her arms in a lock-death around his neck. Raising her from the ground, he walked into the house. Tears prickled his eyes as he took in the scents that surrounded him and the warmth that eradiated from her. He pulled her away just so he could see her eyes and then kiss her as he had wanted to do since the moment he left. Steve got there a few hours later and joined them for diner. [Y/n] thanked him for saving Bucky’s life.

They were supposed to leave in two days. A couple of days that went by so fast.

During one afternoon, while Bucky and Steve were taking a nap, she sneaked out. She had something to do and she couldn’t miss it.

The day the soldiers were packing, so was she. Bucky and Steve exchanged confused looks before Bucky asked what she was doing. Her answer was simple: she refused to let them leave without her. Bucky shook his head, fear very clear in his eyes. He said she couldn’t, that she had to stay home, stay safe, so he could come back to her. She then explained that she didn’t have a choice.

She couldn’t live without knowing if they were coming back, if they were okay, if they needed help. And that now was too late, since she had already talked to an important woman who was very eager to help her. Peggy Carter. The men gaped at the name. Bucky wanted her to stay more than anything, but there was nothing he could do to make her stay.

When she wanted something, she wouldn’t rest until she got it. It was one Bucky’s favorites characteristics in her, but God was he pissed at it now.

He waved from his front porch the day three figures left the house. The now grown children smiled and waved back. The man watched from his window as James Buchanan Barnes, [Y/n] Barnes and Steven Grant Rogers walked down the streets of Brooklyn one last time, ready to protect their country

He accompanied whatever news from the trio he could get his hands on. He was impressed to see the little girl took an important part in Intelligence, close to Agent Carter.

The man read in the newspaper when James Buchanan Barnes was confirmed dead in action. He could only imagine what [Y/n] was feeling, to lose her husband a second time. He had promised Bucky during their time in the war that if anything happened to Sergeant, Steve would take care of [Y/n]. After Bucky’s death, he swore to that until his last breath. So he took her on missions. She was trained, highly trained. Smart too. And motivated. Characteristics he could use in his missions.

Not much time went by before he read the news of Captain America’s death.

A woman came to visit the man one day. Although beautiful, her eyes were filled with sadness. Her name was Peggy Carter. She told the man the girl was with Steve in the plane that disappeared in the ice.

In that moment, the man understood why he never saw the girl again.

Seventy years went by.

After being defrosted, Steve Rogers and [Y/n] [Y/L/n] had a visit to do: the cemetery. One of the many graves was the man that accompanied the beginning of their story. He was harder to find, as he wasn’t in the military.

The girl sank to her knees as she read his date of birth and death, noticing how apart they truly were. She chuckled in between her tears. Steve carefully placed his hand on her shoulder and asked why. She sniffed and told Steve she never thought the man was the age he actually was back when they lived in Brooklyn, she compared the man to the two of them. Steve joined in her chuckle, missing the good old times.

The attack in New York was something that made the duo start the Avengers, along with others of World’s Mightiest Heroes.

They should have learnt that nothing was impossible by. That a serum was created for Steve to be a better soldier, they both survived seven decades frozen and that a bunch of extraordinary and dangerous people could live under the same roof only complaining mildly and a once upon a week huge fight.

So why were they shocked to see Bucky Barnes alive? He showed up in Washington, Steve would recognize him any given day.

Their story was a messed up one from this point one, since Bucky didn’t seem to remember Steve or [Y/n]. Although the supersoldier tried to appear strong, she knew he was hurting as much as her. His best friend didn’t recognize him.

They knew they had a chance of bringing Bucky back when the Winter Soldier saved Steve’s life, by dragging his body out of the river. [Y/n] was less injured, she managed to swim with only a bit of assistance from the confused man.

And then said man left them at the shore.

He felt a tsunami of emotions inside of him, half of him engaged in a battle against his other half. Part of him claimed he knew the duo, that they were important somehow, while the other part begged for him to finish his mission.

It took them years to find him again.

Because when supersoldier, master assassin, skilled spy decided to hide, finding them was not an easy task.

Between the division of the once so strong team and political accords, Steve, Bucky and [Y/n] found themselves in Siberia. Tony Stark learned the truth about his parents’ death and seeked revenge. At the same time, T’Chala let go of his own.

Injured, the trio was taken to Wakanda. Bucky claimed as he didn’t have control of his own mind, going back under was the best thing for everybody. Both Steve and [Y/n] understood his choice and respected it, seeing it was one of the few he was able to make in the last seventy years.

After the Sokovian Accords were settled in a much looser way and Bucky recovering, the trio sat together. Steve and [Y/n] tried to trigger Bucky’s memories with words and past events. The Winter Soldier often recognized the stories, filling in with a detail or two.

Steve was silent for a second, his eyebrows furrowed together. When [Y/n] asked the reason, he asked if she still had them. Bucky didn’t know what ‘them’ mean, but [Y/n] quickly rose and went to her room. She dug her bag until she found it. Her fingers traced the silver patterns gingerly, remembering how many times she had to pack the box and take with her to everywhere she went.

She went back to Steve and Bucky and handed her husband the box. A box filled with letters.

After he observed them for almost an hour, his eyes darted back to her. With his voice hoarse, he asked why she kept them all those years. She simply smiled and gripped his first letter and the one he sent after Steve rescued him. She quietly answered they gave her hope.

Then and there, with Steve and [Y/n] by his side, he felt hope for the first time in many years.


	101. Chapter 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not actually a warning, but reader wears glasses (necessary for the story).

“You know what I think?” you asked.

“I know a lot of things about you, doll, but your current thoughts are still a mystery for me,” Bucky teases, no heat behind his words.

you tilt your head and smile at him, “I think you’re gorgeous.”

Bucky touches his metal hand to your face and he can’t fight the smile when you lean towards his palm. 

“And I think,” he pauses, “That you need glasses. Where are them?” he glances around, as if searching for them. 

You pretend to wonder, gaze lost for a moment. 

“Ain’t that the funniest thing, Barnes? Some gorgeous guy sat down n my last pair earlier today.”

“I said I’m sorry! And two new pairs will arrive tomorrow, Tony is making them more resistant this time.

“Still doesn’t fix my favorite pair, Buck, so I can’t exactly tell if you’re gorgeous until I have my glasses then.”

A pause. Bucky frowns.

“Wait a second… Aren’t you nearsighted?” 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”


	102. Sunburns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I love your writing and was wondering if you could write a Bucky x reader fic where after a mission she has really bad sunburn and she can’t sleep cause she’d be laying on it so Bucky just picks her up and lets her sleep on him! Thank you!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy NEW Year (if I don't see you guys until then)!

You move. Sigh. Move again. Sigh. Move once more.

Hiss.

Okay, maybe not like that.

“[Y/n]? You okay?” Bucky’s voice is deliciously scratchy from sleep. The room is dark, but you can see he hasn’t even opened his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, just…” you move again, trying to find a better position to sleep once again but then your back touches the mattress and you bolt to sit up.

Bucky pushes his torso up with his elbows and reaches out and turns the lamp by his side on. He’s fully paying attention to you now.

“What’s going on?”

“Well, remembered how on today’s mission I was laying on the rooftop with Clint?”

“Yeah. It was a good advantage point for shooting.”

“Yes. It was also a good advantage point for getting sun burns.”

Bucky blinks.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Where?” he asks. Upon your confused face, he elaborates. “Where are the sunburns?”

“My back. And I can’t sleep because I keep moving to lie on them and it hurts. And I can’t sleep otherwise.”

Bucky bolts from the bed and into the bathroom, where he comes with an aloe vera pot. He sits on the bed, tugs on the hem of your shirt and spreads the gel across your back once you take it off. The coolness of his metal fingers plus the aloe on your heated skin are almost enough to make you moan. You do relax and close your eyes from the good feeling though.

“Good?” Bucky asks, a smirk on his face, though there’s clear concern on his facial features.

“Amazing.”

Bucky leaves the pot on his nightstand and turns the light off, and you go to lie once again.

“No, no. C’mere, doll.”

Bucky takes your hand and gently pulls you to him, making you lie on top of him. Your back is free from any touching, your head propelled right and you can breathe without straining your neck.

“Goodnight, Buck,” you murmur as you nuzzle his neck and close your eyes.

“Night, doll,” he responds. “Next time, sunscreen. But only because you’re in pain, because I’m certainly not complaining about this sleeping position.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before parting, I don't know if there's anyone interested... But I'm making a 12 Days of Christmas thing for BuckyXReader.   
> It's on my Works. It's also the next part of this series (Bucky Barnes X Reader Drabbles) and on Collections! I'd be super happy if you read it and gave me any thoughts.
> 
> Last but not least... this fanfic has been plagiarized on Commaful by an anon account. If you see it there or anywhere else that's not AO3, Tumblr, Quotev or Wattpad, I ask for you not to read there and tell me about it. Fanfics are meant to be a delight in our lives, not a headache. But if I have to keep track fi someone steals my work, it's not gonna be a delight for me. Nor the stealer. 
> 
> Happy festivities, dear ones!


	103. Stunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi! Your writing is amazing! Sorry to bother you, but could u pls write a Sebastian Stan, could you please x readerand she is in Civil war and stuff, at they're at the premiere and she's getting interviewed by this guy and he's making some really sexist comments about her not being able to do stunts in the movie, but she tells him with some sass that she does all her stunts and she doesn't have a stunt double. And after, Sebastian tells the dude to watch his manners and learn some

_“[Y/n]!”_

_“Look here!”_

_“Smile!”_

_“This way!”_

_“[Y/n] [Y/l/n]!”_

_“”I love you!”_

The flashes and screaming were mind-numbing, but what would one expect? It the premiere to Captain America: Civil War and the red carpet is absolute chaos. 

All your co-stars – aka friends – are doing their path from photos to interviews to the more secluded area for the more important interviews inside the actual place for the premiere. It’s a lot of faking and mingling, but you can do this.

You rehearsed some questions with your agent and you can make people like you.

You finish your photos, along Chris and Seb, and are sent to the interviewers.

After a couple of short but friendly ones asking about what are your next projects and the movie and you spill some pre-approved info about the movie and its sequence.

Then comes a man dressed in a suit, a satisfied grin on his face upon looking you up and down.

“[Y/] [Y/l/n], what a pleasure seeing you here tonight,” he greets and smiles at you.

“It’s a pleasure to be here,” you lean towards the microphone he offered and smile at him then at the camera. Your people said it would make the fans watching seem more connected to you. It’s still weird talking to a camera.

“People are very excited to watch the movie, which is the same as saying they’re going crazy. “

You chuckle and look at the camera.

“They’ll be even crazier after they watch the movie. I know I was.”

The interviewer fake laughs along.

“With tickets sold out for the weekend, we shall see the repercussion of the fans.” 

“I can only hope they like my character. Little secret,” you again look at the camera and stage-whisper, “It’s the best.”

“For a female character, you mean.”

Before you can retort, he continuous.

“There was some stills released by the producers, some from the set. We can see Cap and Bucky in some of them, running and fighting. We even got one of Sebastian Stan – Winter Soldier, people – hooked up to some cables while jumping from a window.”

“Sebastian did most of his stunt scenes,” you proudly tell him.

“Yes.” Then his smile looks like a snake grinning. “Unlike you, who only did the talking kind of scenes. There was one still from set showing your character – Winter Soldier’s love interest, people – but your back was turned to us. Which leads us to believe it was not you. In fact, due to the background being an explosion and people fighting, I’d say it was your stunt. Because you know how it is, folks. Women always get stunts, too worried about their nails, am I right?”

“No.”

The interviewer looks at you, confused. You see the cameraman looking at the man, disgusted.

“Women are perfectly capable of doing our own stunt scenes. As a matter of fact, I did all of mine,” you proudly say.

“So you’re telling me you don’t have a stunt double?” the interviewer mocks, again looking up and down at you.

“I am. There’s no one doing _my_ fight scenes, except _me_.”

The interviewer’s eyes bulge open and you hear the cameraman trying to stifle his laugh.

“Now, if you excuse me, I need do more interviewers with more evolved human beings than you sexists.”

You give him a bright smile and then wave at the camera. The cameraman waves back, chuckling and sending you a thumbs up.

Your next interviewer is waiting for you with a small smile and she quickly asks about your next projects, sending an amused look at your last interviewer.

While you answer the question, Seb is next with the sexist interviewer. He look at the man with a disappointed look his face. He sighs, exasperated.

“Watch your manners and learn some respect.”

Then he walks away, refusing to do his interview with the man. Seb throws you a gallant smile before heading to another interviewer.


	104. Betrayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meria requested: Hey love your work! was wondering if maybe you could do one where the reader is a fan of both marvel and dc and they are dating sebastian stan and they try and get him to go and see justice league with them but he argues saying he'll feel like hes betraying marvel if he goes, but the reader will have none of it so he goes and is wearing a disguise and is hiding his face most of the time

“Thank you,” you tell the teenager selling the tickets and turn around to find your boyfriend.

Sebastian is behind a pillar, almost entirely covered by the shadows. His cap and sunglasses – honestly, it’s almost 10 p.m. – hide his face and the lapels of his jacket make it almost impossible to see his face, let alone recognize him. The popcorn package and soda cup securely clutched in his hands.

“Are you trying to acquire Winter Soldier’s knowledge in disguises?” you ask him as you approach and relieve one of his hands from the popcorn. You pop one into your mouth and smile at the salty taste.

“If you keep up the plans where I’m a betrayer, I have to,” he answers in a hushed voice.

“We’re just watching a movie,” you laugh.

“No, it’s not just a movie,” Sebastian almost hisses, looking around frantically. “It’s Justice League. It’s a DC movie. I’m betraying Marvel.”

You have to clamp your hand over your mouth to stop the hysterical laugh, but Sebastian knows you and sees the glint of amusement in your eyes. He opens his mouth to speak, but you’re quicker to grab his free hand and practically drag him to your seats. He ducks his head and keeps the soda cup near his face, hiding half of his face with it. Anyway, it works and no one recognizes Sebastian Stan going to watch DC movie.

“Why are we watching this movie again?” Sebastian inquires.

“Because I like DC.”

Sebastian gasps, a hand flying to his heart as he leans away from you the best he can in the movie theater’s seat.

You roll your eyes – mostly amused. “I like both DC and Marvel, Seb. And as my boyfriend, you’ll keep me company if I want to watch movies.”

“But-but…”

“No buts,” you hush him as the lights dim and the commercials begin. “It’s starting.”

When you leave the establishment two hours later, you smirk at your boyfriend.

“So, any thoughts?” you prompt.

Sebastian stops walking and focuses on you entirely.

“I will gladly watch whatever DC movie you want.”


	105. Different Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Olliensam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliensam/pseuds/olliensam) said: "I would LOVE a part 2 to this"  
>  This was the Different MCU X Stranger Things drabble. You can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450611/chapters/28083477)
> 
> Some info: Reader is 13 years old reader and has Eleven's powers.
> 
> Thanks for the request and the support, I hope you like it!!

Turns out, there’s not much the child will speak.

‘Yes’ and ‘no’ are from a nod or a shake of the head. More complexed answers like “Where are you from?” “What happened to you?” are usually answered by a stare and closed lips. Any other question is usually ignored.

Except when it’s Bucky.

Bucky receives smiles, full of answers and even drawings.

[Y/n] usually trails behind the man like a shadow and Bucky doesn’t mind. Not really. She/He feels protected near him, so why not let it flow?

It’s another three weeks before Bucky has had enough.

The child is walking behind him as he heads to the kitchen. Bucky has pretty much learned how to maintain a schedule for eating that will suffice both him and the child, even if she/he doesn’t exactly say when she/he is hungry. He picked the patterns when there was a scowl on the child’s face and if there were any leftovers in the child’s plate.

Bucky stopped and turned to the child. [Y/n] looked up at him curiously.

“[Y/n],” Bucky’s voice was soft, “I would like for you to walk beside me. Do you think you could that?”

The child looked at him for a long moment.

“But I want to see you, so I know you’re there. So I know I’m safe.”

Bucky crouched in front of her.

“I know. But I want to see you too, so I know you’re there. Besides, you’re safe here at the Compound. Anyone here would anything necessary to protect you.”

She/He looked dubious for a moment.

“Anything?”

“Anything,” Bucky nodded solemnly. “Tony and Bruce are searching for the bad guys as best as they can.” That’s how the child had been calling the guys who had her before, either this or ‘them’. “Stevie is training the entire team to make sure we are all in our maximum capability to protect you.” Bucky stage-whispered the next part, “And Nat is baking you cookies. Don’t tell anyone that, she rarely makes them. She doesn’t want people thinking she’s gone soft.”

[Y/n] chuckled at that, but soon sobered up. Almost a full minute went by before she/he spoke, looking at the man in front of her/him right in the eyes.

“Okay.”

Bucky smiled broadly at [Y/n], rising to his feet and offering her his metal hand. She/He took it with a smile and they completed their way to the kitchen, side by side.

And if [Y/n] trusted the other people living on the Compound a bit more now, that was between the child and her/his thoughts.

When they got to the kitchen, Natasha was taking the last few cookies from the stove and sneaking one to the child secretly.

“She’s/He’s about to have dinner, Nat,” Bucky counters.

The cookies are amazing. The child smiles brightly at the ex-assassin.

Steve arrives a couple minutes later, hair wet from a recent shower after indeed spending the entire day training the team, and pecks a sweet kiss to Bucky’s cheek. Nat covers the child’s eyes gingerly as Bucky cradles the supersoldier’s face and pulls him for a deepest kiss – on the lips. [Y/n] and Nat settle on the high chairs of the kitchen, listening intently to Steve and Bucky tell the story of how they met while the couple made a giant dinner for everyone. She/He didn’t even mind when Wanda came when they were giving the final touches and sat next to the child. The women joked at the love eyes in the supersoldiers’ faces as the amazing smell of homemade food filled the room alongside the sound of everyone’s laugh.

[Y/n] had been through a lot in life despite the lack of old age. But she/he was thankful for everything that led her/him to those people.


	106. Masseuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets a nice birthday gift from Steve and Sam. Masseuse!Reader.

As a birthday present, Bucky got a thick, pearled, folded paper from Steve and Sam. They wore satisfied grins on their faces as they urged him to open it.

Inside, Bucky found Happy Days Spa in a fancy font. Underneath it, a voucher for a back and neck massages were confirmed.

“No need to schedule,” Steve said.

“Just show up there and be rubbed,” Sam added.

Bucky rolled his eyes fondly and said his thanks, but he was at least curious for it.

It took a month, but Bucky found himself using his birthday present.

“Follow me, Mr. Barnes,” [Y/n], the gorgeous masseuse at Happy Days Spa smiled at him, walking down the corridor and stopping in front of a door. She/He opened it and gestured inside.

“After you, Mr. Barnes.”

The room was small, with a pleasant, calming scented candles and low light. Soft music played on and on, soothingly.

“It’s nice,” Bucky said.

[Y/n] smiled at that.

“We will begin with your stomach to the ground, okay? Strip down to what you’re comfortable with and I’ll be back in a few minutes. I’ll knock before I enter, Mr. Barnes.”

“Just Bucky, please.”

“Bucky,” [Y/n] nodded, smiling softly.

He stripped to his underwear after [Y/n] stepped out of the room, tucking his shoes beneath by the door and his clothes in the hangers above it. He laid on the narrow massage table and waited. Soon, came a voice after a rap at the door.

“Bucky?”

“You can come in, [Y/n].”

[Y/n] walked into the room and mixed some oils together in a bowl. Bucky inhaled the amazing scent of lavender and almond and apricot as she/he came over to him once again.

“I’ll start now, Bucky.”

The man nodded the best he could with his face tucked in the donut cushion.

The oil was warm and so were the hands that touched his neck. Said hands were just magical.

Applying the right amount of pressure on his muscles, working out every knot, decompressing every joint, [Y/n] made Bucky feel limp and relaxed and so damn sleepy on that table. Bucky’s moans and sighs were not suppressed in any form, but [Y/n] didn’t mind, rather took joy in that, knowing her/him was making this man – this gorgeous man – feel like this. They make small talk, not entering anything serious as if to not disturb the relaxing environment.

An hour went by without any of them noticing.

[Y/n] drapes the sheets over his back, smoothing the fabric soothingly.

“Bucky, out time is over. I’ll wait for you outside. Take all the time you need.”

Bucky took almost ten minutes, and that was using only his metal arm because that was only part of him that didn’t feel like jelly. [Y/n] was waiting outside the room, leaning against the wall, eyebrows frowned in deep thought.

“[Y/n]?”

Her/his eyes snapped up.

“Bucky,” she acknowledged. “Ready?”

“Yep.”

They move to the front desk and [Y/n] slipped behind the counter, typing on the computer quickly.

“How did it feel, Bucky?”

“Amazing,” the man confessed, smiling. “My body is so relaxed right now and I can’t thank you enough.”

[Y/n] smiled, proud.

“That’s how you’re supposed to feel after one of our massages. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Bucky looked at her/him once again before saying, “I’d like to book another massage.”

“Sure thing, let me just…” [Y/n] nodded.

“With you,” Bucky added.

[Y/n] takes a deep breath. “Well, you see. I can’t do that.”

Bucky blinked at her/him. “Oh.”

“We have a strict policy here and I’d like to follow it.”

“Of course,” he agreed. “Anything you want.”

[Y/n] grins. “Yeah? Then we have a date.”

Bucky tried to understand but… what?

“What?” he voiced his thoughts.

“I can’t book you with me because I was going to ask you out and we, masseuses, can’t date clients here at Happy Days Spa. But then you said anything I want and I want a date with you.”

Bucky looked at the woman/man in front of him as a smile slowly made its way into his face.

“Does tomorrow night work for you?”


	107. Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: Hey!! I love your stories and I want to make a request? I wanted a drabble about the infamous shirt every couple shares. Anything, just Reader wearing one of Bucky’s shirt. Thanks!

Once, right at the beginning of your relationship, you went to Bucky’s during a thunderstorm. He had invited you over for a homemade dinner over a week before and you really wanted to spend time with him.

Even if you had jogged from your car to his door and was dripping wet from the rain.

Bucky had wrapped you up in a towel, guided you to his bathroom, and offered you a change of clothes and comfortable, warm socks. The shirt was too big on your shoulders and you had to roll the pants up, but it was perfect. Because they smelled like Bucky. You spent the evening with your boyfriend in comfortable clothes and eating an amazing dinner.

Of course, you never gave that hoodie back. It was so comfortable and big and fluffy… and Bucky never asked it back. You returned everything, except for it.

There was even one time when winter was at its full force and you offered it to Bucky while you were lounging on your couch. Bucky wore it happily, but took it off and put it back on your closet before he left.

So really, it’s a shared hoodie.

Bucky comes home one day to see you wearing the hoodie and booty shorts, reaching for a bigger cup on the higher cupboard to pour the milkshake you just made. The hoodie that usually reaches just past your butt is bundled on your lower back, giving Bucky an interesting view.

“Is that my hoodie you’re wearing?”

“You mean our shirt?” you shoot back.

“Our hoodie?” he grins.

You smile in thanks as he easily grabs the cup you wanted, while his metal arm reached under the hoodie only to touch skin. His lips turn into a smirk as he realizes there’s nothing under the hoodie and you don’t know if it’s his metal, cold fingers or the expression on his face that make a pleasant shiver rack your spine. You pour the milkshake on it, take a sip from the straw, moaning and closing your eyes.

“Ugh, this is so good,” you sigh. Then you stride to the living room, swaying to display all of your attributes.

Needless to say Bucky got you out of that hoodie.

(But only after you finished the milkshake)


	108. Sing It ‘Til He Hears It [Sebstan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey! I’ve been obsessing over your recent Seb x reader fic and I was wondering if I could ask for Seb request? Like where the reader is a really famous singer and he’s a fan of hers and she reveals that she’s bucky/seb obsessed on a talk show or smth and Chris teases him about it and they meet and lots of fluff??? I love your writing and would deeply appreciate this!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Stan X Reader

"Nice," your manager said, smiling brightly. "I love the lyrics."

You had just finished the recording your new single on the studio. 

"Thanks," you hugged her, "I did my best."

You were a worldwide famous singer and your songs were always you pouring your heart out. The new song wasn't an exception, though it had a new touch.

"A love song... I usually don't like those, but I just can't get it out of my head," your manager confessed, gathering her belongings to leave the studio. You were already waiting by the door. 

"There's a first time for everything, you chuckled and she joined you.

You left the studio, waving goodbye to whoever was left at almost eight pm.

"Don't forget the talk-show tonight. The car will come for you at 10pm."

"I'll be ready!" You smiled and waved. She waved back and got into her car. 

***

“Stan, hurry up already! It’s about to start!”

“If you offered to help, Mackie, we’d already be there!” Chris answered.

Chris and Sebastian came from the kitchen door with gigantic bowls of popcorn and beers.

“I like the commercials, okay? You and Seb don’t, so you get the food,” he smirked, laying back on the couch and propping his feet on the coffee table.

“Shh, it’s starting!” Sebastian hissed, eyes focused on the TV.

The room fell silent from then on, only the noise of the TV displaying the program and the occasional sneakers from Anthony and Chris when they saw Sebastian’s mouth open, completely immersed on the program.

Said program was a Late Night Talk Show and the guest of the week was none other than [Y/n] [Y/L/n], the famous singer who was taking over the world.

“Since we’re talking about what you like, let’s get a little personal,” the presenter smiled. You looked a bit concerned but soon covered it with a quick laugh.

“Personal how?”

“I’m gonna ask a few question and you have to answer them honestly, without explanation. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Cool. So, 3, 2, 1...”

And then que presenter followed the interview by asking if you were a cat or a dog person, your favorite book, if you ever thought as a child that you would end up being a singer, which topic interview you would dominate, if you adopted a puppy what would you name them and so on.

And then the interviewer asked who your favorite Marvel character was.

“The Winter Soldier,” you answered without hesitation. Anthony and Chris made ooh noises as they looked at Sebastian. Then you chuckled, “Isn’t he everyone’s?”

“And what do you think of the actor? Sebas-”

“Sebastian Stan?” you interrupted, smiling. You were trying to control a fangirl attack because you were on live TV, but it was hard. “I deeply admire the hard work he puts in all of his characters,” you said seriously before smiling flirtly, “He’s also very hot.”

Chris and Anthony didn’t stop teasing Sebastian for the rest of the night, even hours after the show was over.

***

A couple of weeks went by and all Sebastian could think about was you and what you had said at that interview.

So of course no one tells him that it’s a group interview when he gets on the studio to record the talk show.

“And now here on the show, a singer and two actors. Please welcome [Y/n] [Y/l/n], Sebastian Stan and Anthony Mackie!” the interviewer exclaims.

Anthony has to literally drag Sebastian from their portal while you come from the one on the other side of the stage. You smile and wave and is mostly being guided by his friend, who’s laughing his ass off.

“Hello, thank you for having us here,” Anthony greets the interviewer and you and presents Sebastian to the audience, who can’t stop looking at you. When the whole establishment erupts into laughter at his stunned face watching you, now greeting the interviewer, he shakes his head and makes his own greetings as his cheeks turn crimson.

Sebastian snaps out of his daydream when he realizes everyone is sitting and looking expectantly at him. Anthony and the presenter sitting on the armchairs and the place designated to him is right beside you on the brightly colored couch.

He sits gingerly, giving you a small smile. You return it and duck your head. Anthony smirks devilishly.

The interviewer asks basic question about recent projects and a bit about social media that’s been tied to you, Sebastian and Anthony. But then that soon ends and he grins when Anthony winks at him.

“So, I hear there’s some tension here tonight between two out of three of you. And I know it’s not Anthony because he was the little bird that told me,” he leans on his elbows on the dark wooden table. “Care to talk about it?”

Your eyes go huge and Sebastian’s closing and opening mouth reminds you of a fish.

“I-we… Uh.”

“No-yes. I mean-“

He leans toward Anthony and stage-whispers, “You weren’t kidding about it.”

Anthony barks out a laugh, composes himself, leans in as well and says in a low-pitched voice, “I was not.”

The crowd cheers while you and Sebastian try to follow the situation you’ve been thrown at.

“We don’t know each other,” you admit.

Anthony scoffs, “Wrong. As of the last 10 minutes, you’ve been in the same room and talking to each other.”

“Before tonight,” Sebastian supports, “We had never spoken before tonight.”

“Well, as our time is running out, let’s make this quick okay?” the interviewer prompts after a quick message from his ear-point. “[Y/n], do you find Sebastian handsome?”

“Yes.”

You already said in another interview, why lie about it now? Plus, Sebastian in a black suit right beside you is not handsome; he is stunning.

“Sebastian, do you think [Y/n] is attractive? Don’t answer, I know you do. Anthony is nice enough to tell me these things previous our the show. So I am giving you lovebirds a night out,” he turns to the crowd, “A date if you want me to be more specific,” he waits until the clapping subsides a bit and turns back to you and Sebastian, “In one of my favorite restaurants. Use it next week, okay? Thank you guys for being here tonight, thank you all for watching and tune in next week that we’ll have Chris Evans telling us all about the date! Goodnight!”

Well, that was quick.

But as you sit at the restaurant, ease conversation flowing between you and Sebastian, sitting in a candlelit dinner, you can’t really complain.


	109. Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Steve walking in on Bucky and Reader, pleaseeee??
> 
> A/N: And I did a thing. Sorry, couldn’t help it hehe.

Steve is just exiting the kitchen, glass of milk in hand, when he hears it.

A moan.

And then another, followed by a gasp.

“Shh, doll. Relax,” Bucky’s voice comes, deeper somehow, as if he’s deeply concentrated.

Steve freezes. It’s not as if he has never walked in on you and Bucky – that happened plenty of times, in the most various situations. Those images are forever burned on his retinas – but in the living room? In the middle of the afternoon?

You release a whimper, louder now.

“[Y/n], you gotta relax, otherwise this will be very painful. Let me do this, doll, I promise you’ll feel better after.”

You moan again.

“Doll, you have to be quiet so no one would hear. You wanted this, remember?”

Enough is enough, Steve decides. He places his glass on the counter – even he knows there’s no way to look menacing holding a glass of milk.

“Oh, Bucky!”

The scene in front of Steve makes him come to a halt. He’s caught you and Bucky doing a great amount of activities in plenty of different places, in the most divergent positions, in the most bizarre situations. And what greets him…

Is not at all what he expected.

You’re on the couch, face flushed, teeth biting your bottom lip as your hands hold on the cushions for dear life. Bucky sits on the coffee table, completely focused on the task at hand.

Which happens to be your foot in his hands.

“What the f-“

“Language!” is the answer that comes from at least five voices, including yours, Bucky’s and Banner and Tony’s – coming from the speakers they installed to send quick announcements without having to leave the lab.

Steve shakes his head, trying to clear it.

“What is going on here?” he motions for you and Bucky.

Bucky, who has your foot propped on his knee, a bottle of oil next to him on the coffee table.

“Bucky is just giving me a foot massage,” you explain the obvious, furrowing your eyebrows.

“Stevie, what did you think was going on?” Bucky inquires, teasingly as a grin takes over his face.

“Yeah, Stevie, what did you think was going on?” Stark’s remark comes clearly with a smirk.

“I-hum… I… actually… You…” Steve stutters, unable to find words. “You know what? I’ll leave you alone. Sorry to interrupt. Enjoy your massage, [Y/n].”

And with that, the supersoldier dashes back to the kitchen, downing another glass of milk - and then a gallon after that – face red from embarrassment from thinking so poorly of you and Bucky.

In the living room, you look at Bucky, your own smirk plastered.

“If he only knew this is foreplay.”


	110. Write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: writer!Reader and hand massages

As a writer, you take inspiration from anyone and anything. Even if it’s just so you don’t write a story like the one you heard.

Also, you tend to spend a great part of your day writing. On your computer, on your phone’s notes, on papers, post-its and even your hand. Not a problem, really. Until it is.

Your hands hurt from all the writing you did on your notebook – the paper one – this morning. It was one of those moments when an idea struck and you just had to write or you’ll lose the words. Which led to more than ten pages hand-written. Which led to you transferring those words to a word document. Which led to more than fifteen pages on said word document. Which led to your hands cramping. Which led to you calling it a day and sitting on the couch to catch up on some TV show.

“Hey, doll,” Bucky greets you when he emerges from the kitchen, dish towel thrown over his shoulder and a spatula in hands. “I thought you were writing?”

You may have not so politely nudged Bucky out of your office room that afternoon in order to write. You apologized profusely a few minutes later – once you finished the paragraph – and went straight back to your computer.

“I decided to give it a break,” you answer, flexing your hands.

Bucky smiles, knowingly. “Hands cramped?”

You don’t pout.

Okay, maybe a little.

“Yes.”

“Did you finish writing what you wanted? You can dictate and I’d put my hands through your computer’s torture, if you want.”

You kiss his cheek.

“Thanks, honey, but there’s no need. I finished it.”

“Can I read it?” he asks, eyes sparkling.

“After I proof-read it tomorrow,” you concede, rolling your wrists. Ugh, so many words.

Bucky vanishes to the kitchen and you hear the stove’s door opening and closing. He returns without any utensils from it. He plops down on the couch next to you and pulls your right hand into his warm palms. The heat makes it better right away. Bucky keeps your hand presses up in the middle of his ones, a sandwich, before he starts pressing his thumb on the center of your palm.

Bucky massages your hand, relaxing your muscles and kneading the flesh.

You exhale profoundly as your head rolls back and you close your eyes.

“Good?”

“Amazing.”

Your stomach growls not much later, a response to your day spent neglecting your body’s needs in order to write, and Bucky chuckles. He pats your stomach lightly.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get food too. As soon as the stove beeps.”

“And now it got better.”


	111. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Valentine’s day + cute meet

You avoid the alley with the flowers, knowing it will be impossible to cross. You’re glad that you have chocolate and strawberries at home, otherwise you’d be out because they are sold out in the store.

Ugh, Valentine’s Day.

You got a new recipe you want to try and none of the ingredients at your house. Just because you don’t have a date on this capitalist holiday doesn’t mean you can’t pamper yourself. As a matter of fact, you deserve it.

You quickly go through your list, hoping to avoid the big lines at the cashier as best as you can. But as you’re marking an item off your list, you bump into someone and immediately say, “Sorry.”

“No, no. It was my fault. I’m sorry.”

When his clear eyes settle on you, he stops talking. You can barely remember to form words as you take in his broad shoulders, square jaw and pink lips.

“It… It was my fault. I wasn’t paying attention. I’m [Y/n],” you manage, offering your hand.

“Bucky,” he shakes your hand back. His smile reaches his eyes, his palm is warm and his fingers long and you miss it the second it’s gone. “I should have. Otherwise I would have missed you in this crowd.

Does that counted as flirting? The tone of his voice wasn’t sultry or sly, it was like he was confessing something, so you didn’t know.

Which led to no response.

“I’m sorry,” he says again. “I shouldn’t say that to someone like you. You probably have someone waiting for you today.”

“I-”

“I won’t keep you longer. Have a good date tonight.”

And with that, Bucky turns and stats walking away.

“There’s not!” you cry and you hope you don’t sound desperate, but it gets Bucky to turn back and quirk an eyebrow at you. “A date, I mean. There’s no date tonight. Or any night.”

Bucky’s lips slowly curl like the cat who got the cream.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Bucky walks back to stand near you, closer than he was before.

“Would you like one?”

There’s no restaurant available that night, no surprise. You end up at your place, seating on the isle sipping a wine Bucky had on his hands as he planned to spend the night alone. Bucky cooks the recipe you offered and it ends up one of the best meals you’ve ever had.

Not such a bad Valentine’s Day, after all.


	112. Doggo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [#958](http://writers-are-writers.tumblr.com/post/175376233116/prompt-958) by [writers-are-writers](http://writers-are-writers.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

You didn’t plan for it to happen like this. You planed on having a romantic setting.

Or any setting at all.

But the way Bucky just dived to the ground to pet that old lady’s dog and kept speaking in baby voice and kept letting it lick his face… It was just too adorable.

But even the old lady had to go and finish running her errands and you were left with a dreamy eyed-Bucky to get you back home.

“That dog, doll, ah… That dog is the most precious thing I have ever seen in my whole life,” Bucky sighs, a lazy smile on his lips. Then he gasps and comes to an abrupt halt, tugging you with him by your linked hands. He turns halfway to look longingly at the dog and lady. “What if I never see her again? I wanna see her again! I’m going to cry real tears. And it wasn’t afraid of my arm! She even licked it, [Y/n]-”

You shake your head fondly and press a kiss to his cheek, but he doesn’t stop talking. (At least his next birthday present will be easy.)

“I love you.”

And boom. It’s out there. Loud and clear for him – and anyone else – to hear.

“I would kidnap her, but then she would be sad and miss her owner-wait… What did you just say?” His last question is directed at you.

“What? Say? Me?” You try and pass it as nothing, “I didn’t say anything. Are you listening well? Can you hear me, Bucky?”

He grins, though, and says, “I love you, too.”


	113. Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misunderstanding of words.

“Call insurance, Buck.”

It’s the first thing Sam hears after you and Bucky come through the door. He’s sitting in an arm chair, orange juice in hand.

“Oh, [Y/n], can’t you do it?” Sam snickers as Bucky whines.

“You know why,” you smirk at him. Bucky groans and hangs his head.

“I don’t,” Sam says.

They turn to you as Bucky explains, “She likes the reaction I get when I say my full name and people recognize me.”

“You gotta admit the screaming is pretty funny,” Sam admonishes.

“Still, you were the one driving and you crashed, so you call insurance and fix the car.”

Bucky sags.

“Explain to me how you two got into an accident,” Sam says, gesturing with his free hand.

“No,” Bucky shouts.

“Why not?” Sam asks, sitting up.

“You’ll laugh.”

“No, I won’t.”

“No, he won’t,” you say, even though you know that’s a real possibility. “Well,” you begin, “We were driving and there was a deer on the road. Bucky didn’t notice it, so I said, “Bucky, deer!”

Sam nods. “And?”

You turn to Bucky, hands on your waist and eyebrow quirked, grin fighting its way onto your face.

“Tell him what you answered.”

Bucky doesn’t.

“Now I’m curious, Barnes,” Sam says. “Tell me.”

Bucky doesn’t open his mouth.

You sigh before finishing the tale.

“”Yes, honey?””

Bucky sulks for the entirety of the phone call to the insurance company after you laugh.

The fact that Sam is howling on the ground, covered in orange juice, does not help.


	114. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life's changed.

You and Bucky are sitting on couch, simply enjoining each other’s company. Bucky is scrolling through the channels on the TV while you’re scrolling through your phone. By some miracle, no one else is bothering you in the late afternoon (later you’ll wonder where the people who live with you are, but – later).

You roll your head on the neck rest to face Bucky and ask, “Have you ever seen something that changed your life?”

He rolls his head too and his eyes meet yours.

“I saw you,” Bucky smiles.

You just look at him, your own smile taking over your face.

“Honestly,” you say, “That’s so sweet. And it really makes this awkward because I was going to show you a cute cat video.”

Bucky snorts and gestures toward your phone.


	115. Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the time you’re thirty.

You say it when the movie has a stop for a commercial.

“We’ll be dead by the time we’re thirty.”

It’s a simple statement and it doesn’t stop you from stuffing your mouth with the food.

“What do you mean?” Bucky asks, mouth equally full. Chopsticks pushing more inside while trying to hold what’s already inside.

“Because of all the take out we eat,” you answer.

Bucky pauses and stares down at his food, then says, “You mean you’ll be dead by the time your thirty. I’m one hundred years old, doll. Plus, the serum probably has an effect with that.”

You glare at him. 

“And you’ll just peacefully wait my death?”

“No,” Bucky swallows and licks his lips. “I’ll learn how to cook for you. So you don’t die from all the take out we eat.”

“Good.”

And you settle on a quiet environment of eating and watching the movie.

On the next commercial, though Bucky questions.

“And what will do in order to not die by the time you’re thirty?

You smirk at him.

“I’ll be lucky that you can cook.”


	116. Register

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeey.  
> I know I've been gone and college stuff is killing me once again, but I shall return, my dears.  
> Hope you enjoy the comeback drabble :3

“Oh no.”

“Oh?”

“It died. I had the list here, and now… It’s not.”

Bucky usually shakes his phone, showing there’s no battery on the device. And the shopping list was there.

“Don’t worry, I actually wrote down the original list. I think I have it here somewhere.” You start patting your pockets. “Aha! Okay, we need all of those,” you say as you unfold a piece of paper.

Bucky’s eyes grow proportionally larger as each new fold is undone and reveals six more items you have to buy.

“Only those?” he asks, sarcastically, eyeing everything you have to get for barbecue at the Compound.

You press your hand on his jaw and peck his cheek.

“No, honey.” You turn the page over, showing it’s as written as the other side. “Those, too.”

“Great. And why are we the only ones here?” he asks, sulking.

“Natasha is commanding a cleaning team throughout the entire Compound,” you smile. “I thought you’d be happy in accompanying me.”

Bucky immediately perks up. Cleaning with Nat is just… Not a pleasant experience.

“But of course, doll! You are the joy of my days, of course I’d want to tag along. You know I loooove Walmart.”

You nod, smirking, and start walking. “Thought so. So how about we start with the-

“Yeah, you do that. I’ll pick the ice cream. If they don’t wanna come help, they don’t choose flavors,” Bucky says pointedly, turns the cart, little tires screeching loudly, and struts to the refrigerators.

Oh well. You’re not worried because you know Bucky will get your favorite flavor. What you’re worried about, is that he took the cart. A previous experience with Sam and Bucky filling the entire cart with ice cream pots comes to mind, but you shake your head to clear it.

It’s not you paying. And you’re quite certain that if it does happen, there will be none left. The Team loves ice cream. So you calmly walk to another session to pick some other item.

By the time you have half a cart filled and one quarter of the list crossed – including the ice cream – you hear a woman announcing something on the speakers. Thus, throughout the entire Walmart as well.. Surely, it can’t be right. But then she repeats and you come to a halt.

“[Y/n] [Y/L/n], your child is at register 10.”

That’s your name.

And you doubt there’s another [Y/n] [Y/L/n] on this Walmart.

But… You don’t have a child.

And surely no kid would just give your name at a register, asking to e handed over to you. You haven’t even interacted with a child today.

Curiosity gets the better of you and you cautiously head to register number 10. And you downright cackle. Because Bucky is sitting on the bench, pout very prominent on his face, and a female Walmart employee by his side. He’s slowly pushing and pulling the cart – filled to the brim with ice cream pots – with the tip of his foot.

“Do you want a drawing to paint, too?”

Bucky’s eyes quickly find you and he lights up… only enough to pout again.

“You left me,” he sulks.

You walk over to him, leaning a bit down as you would with a child. “No, I didn’t. You went on a mad search for ice cream.”

A bright smile takes over the pout. “I got it!”

“I see that.”

The woman clears her throat, clearly unamused.

“C’mon, Bucky.” You tug on his hand to get out of sight from the Moody Employee, Bucky pushing the cart with easy with his metal arm. You throw a “thank you!” over your shoulder, but the woman practically shows her teeth back at you.

You whistle lowly. “Someone’s in a mood.” Bucky nods.

Later, when you somehow managed to fit the content of three full carts into the car, you ask.

“You couldn’t have called? Texted? Cackowed?” 

“My phone died, remember? Even an old man such as myself knows I can’t call or text until I charge it, doll,” Bucky barks out a laugh because he’s a son of a gun like that. Then he stops and turns to you, a hand on his waist. “And, seriously, cackowed?” he snorts, lips still tugged upwards, but you’re not done.

“You couldn’t have looked through the aisles until you found me?”

“And waste precious time while the ice cream is in the cart? No way, doll. This was faster.”

And you can’t really argue with his logic.

Unless…

“Well, it was your perfect logic that made you pick the ice cream first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) and request away!  
> 


End file.
